El amor no entra por las piernas
by MariSeverus
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un profesional muy aclamado, en su rama. Es ginecólogo y en una consulta, descubrirá la triste y deprimente vida de su paciente.
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

Dedicado a Septiembre.

* * *

Cambios

* * *

Hermione Granger era una joven dulce si se quiere. No tenía muchos amigos, pero vivía feliz dentro de lo que cabía. Siempre sonreía y trataba a las personas con el mayor respeto del mundo. Pero, así era una parte de Hermione, uno de sus yo. Su otro yo, era Hermione Granger la sucida.

Ella, tenía una tendencia a auto- lesionarse, si hacía alguna cosa de mala forma. Su novio, no la amaba y siempre la celaba de todo hombre que se le cruzara en el camino. Hermione, tenía la sensación de que era la culpable de todo, de que la vida la odiaba y necesitaba descargarse con su propio cuerpo. Su arma preferida eran los cuchillos, para cortarse la piel.

Con una sonrisa a medias, observaba a los niños, a las parejas en inicio de sus amores. Todas ellas, estaban tan felices. ¿Qué debía hacer ella para sentise feliz? No entendía, qué karma estaba pagando que no le permitía hacer realidad sus deseos. Pero era su culpa, ella era la culpable.

Cierto día, debía verificarse con su ginecóloga. Su novio, no deseaba que fuera hombre así que, tuvo que encontrar a una mujer. Cuando llegaba a la consulta, supuso que tendría problemas. Su ginecóloga estaba en Alemania y ella, sería asistida por un doctor. Si su novio se enteraba, estaría en tremendos problemas. Pero, ya había pagado.

- Buenas tardes- Le comentó Draco con una sonrisa, ajustándose sus guantes médicos- ¿Alguna recomendación, antes de empezar?

- Sí, ¿Podríamos mantener esto, en secreto?

- Es relación, médico-paciente, no se habla de nada con otros.

- Gracias.

Se sentó en la camilla y miró a su alrededor. Al darse la vuelta, Draco, entendió con quien trataba. Era una jovencita hermosa y parecía, un poco nerviosa. La miró y ella, entendió lo que sucedía.

- ¡Ah, no me he desvestido!- dijo y Draco asintió- lo siento, estaba pensando.

Esperó hasta que estuviera lista y luego, le pidió que se recostara en la cama. Bien, Hermione no se inmutaba cuando la tocaban tan íntimamente. Su novio, era tan torpe que casi no se inmutaba cuando otra persona la tocaba. Estaba acostumbrada.

- Veo, que domina bien todo esto. Hay mujeres que sufren de vergüenza crónica.

- Yo no.

- Eso es bueno y es malo- le dijo el joven- ¿Qué problema podría aquejarte a ti?

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Por que no te ves feliz.- le confesó y continuó con su trabajo. Hermione no quiso contestar. ¿Felicidad? ¿Qué es felicidad? Bien, ella tenía un concepto distinto y una percepción del mundo, muy diferente.

- En realidad, ha sido un día duro.

- Tienes treinta minutos...- le confesó el joven.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y contempló a Draco. Bien, podría hablar un poco aunque, no estaba segura de relatar su vida y destriparla como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Con una sonrisa a medias, negó con la cabeza y prefirió callarse.

- Estoy bien así.

- Seguramente, no.

- Sabe insistir.

- Es mi trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Ginecólogo

* * *

Draco sabía insistir, sí, pero eso no era suficiente. Ella, era muy reservada y no entendía, como alguien deseaba saber de ella. Con una sonrisa a medias, ella observaba como el joven profesional, esperaba que ella le confesara, el motivo de su tristeza. Era muy iluso, si creía que ella se metería en dificultades, para hacerlo.

- Es muy reservada- confesó el joven, quitándose los guantes- tiene lesiones, como si la hubieran forzado a tener sexo. ¿Está segura, de que no quiere hablar de ello?

- En lo absoluto- comentó ella, sentándose en la camilla. Miró hacia sus piernas y notó que las marcas de golpes, eran muy evidentes.

- ¿Te haces daño con algo, o alguien te lo hace?- dijo, mirando hacia el mismo punto. Hermione ya comenzaba a considerar, que su Ginecólogo era un problema. Muy curioso, para su gusto y seguramente, para el gusto de su novio.

- Me caí- mintió ella, pero el doctor negaba con la cabeza.

- Se identificar hematomas, no soy idiota...- le confesó y Hermione, sintió un poco de vergüenza con ella misma. Ladeó la cabeza y trató de no parecer nerviosa.

- Fue una pelea- tuvo que confesar y Draco, asintió como si supiera.

- Tantas jovencitas, que vienen a mí con esos problemas. Y tan hermosas, que son las mujeres- dijo con cierta rabia. Hermione sonrió y asintió en silencio.

- Pues gracias, pero creo que me tengo que ir ya...

- Espera, al menos déjame curarte eso- le dijo- no sólo estudié ginecología. A veces, para no ser inútil, había que saber un poco de todo.

- Pues eso está muy bien, supongo- le dijo ella- pero de verdad, me iré ya.

Draco continuó negando con la cabeza y ella, una vez vestida, se debió quedar en el consultorio. Su novio, seguramente se enteraría que su ginecóloga no estaba y ahora, era un hombre. Ella, tendría muchos problemas en casa.

- Ya está..- dijo, cuando había limpiado las heridas de Hermione- hayas peleado con quien sea, así sea con el gato del vecino, debes tener cuidado.

- Es ginecólogo, no consejero.

- ¿Crees que sólo nos sentamos y vemos las partes privadas de las personas?

- Sí, eso hacen. O deberían.

- No, también sabemos su historia. Y no, por que haya una carpetilla que diga, "Historiales médicos".

Hermione, no supo qué decir y decidió que le pagaría a la secretaria de Draco. Bien, no tenía motivos para quedarse, fuera de una mera consulta. Draco, no la detuvo y entendió, que su argumento había quedado claro. Ella, le sonrió y le agradeció por la consulta, pero le indicó que quizás no regresaba más. Él por más que le preguntó, no pudo dilucidar nada. Con un suspiro nervioso, ella miraba hacia la calle, tiempo después. ¿Por qué, tenía tanto miedo? Draco, observó al que parecía ser su novio y, la recogía. La trataba con malas palabras y ni siquiera, le abría la puerta del auto. Supuso, otro caso de violencia doméstica.

Esa noche, por más que quiso, no pudo dejar de pensar ella, en lo que el doctor le decía. Miraba sus heridas y se descubría el pecho. Aquellas horribles cortadas que circundaban sus senos, su piel en sí. Ella, todo lo había hecho sola. Era su castigo, por ser tan tonta y gorda, como su novio la llamaba. Se dejó caer en la cama y cuando pensaba descansar cinco minutos, de sus estudios vespertinos, su novio quería que le preparara la cena.

Su novio, comía como todo un cerdo. Al terminar, lanzaba la vasija sucia de un golpe y sin mirarla ni agradecerle, se iba. Hermione, se daba a la tarea de limpiar todo el hogar, por ella misma. Esa noche, su novio estaba de "Buen" humor, puesto que no le había golpeado. Ella, aún maquillaba su moretón, de la semana anterior.

Hermione, solía ocultar siempre, lo que sentía. Su novio, se aprovechaba de ello, para perturbarla o amenazarla. Con una sonrisa, pensaba en ella como su juguete sexual y la había forzado a tener relaciones con él. Por ende, había ido al ginecólogo, por una molestia genital. Bien, ella no se alejaría de él, por que era lo único que tenía.

La cena, se había terminado, sin mediar palabra alguna. Suspirando, ella se iba a la cama, a confrontarlo allí también. Para su fortuna, estaba dormido y olía a flores, una colonia. Seguramente, había estado con otra mujer. Ella, recordó eso con pesar y se miró en el espejo. Él, no la quería ya, por que se había puesto horrorosa.

Se miró en el vidrio de su baño y trató de serenarse, pero su mente pedía a gritos que hiciera algo por todo lo que sucedía. Miró a su alrededor y observó la navaja de afeitar de su novio. Desarmó aquel artefacto y se concentró en la cuchilla.

Un corte, por su fealdad. Un corte por su poca creatividad al cocinar, al charlar y al hacer el amor. Un corte, por ser gorda.

La sangre, tenía un atractivo color, mientras se mezclaba con el agua. Ella sonreía y sentía en carne viva, como la piel respiraba, cuando se le abría. Era como si, todo el calor y el agobie, se fueran por un canal de ventilación. Luego, apagaba las luces y se iba a dormir como si nada hubiera sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Este fic es medio viejo y ya está terminado. Tiene un par de errores que tienen que ser corregidos. Un par, quizá muchos. Saludos y besos.

* * *

Internos

* * *

Ese día, las cosas se reventaban con extrema rápidez. Apenas, tenía tiempo de escapar de sus lagunas mentales en las que, estaba imbuída. Su novio, la sostenía de un brazo mientras su cabeza colgaba con facilidad. Ella no estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban entre abiertos y sus brazos estaba sangrando con una gracia particular. Colgaban, mientras su cara parecía pigmentada con sangre seca. Su novio seguía sosteniéndola y arrastraba sus "inertes" pies, por el suelo. La ladeaba, para mirar si seguía "cálida" y luego, la dejaba sentada en un banquillo del parque. Su cabeza caía sobre su cuello, hacia abajo. Ella estaba inconsciente. Colocaba en su mano, un frasco de píldoras y luego, cruzaba la calle una vez más. La contemplaba, antes de decidirse, que debía irse.

Un automóvil, se detenía al mirar lo que sucedía. Las luces de los autos, hacían formas macabras en el rostro demacrado. Una mujer, observaba con estupefacción. Parecía drogada y ultrajada de una forma sin especificar. Algo, que le daba miedo pensar. Muy pronto, le daba cabida en su automóvil. Debía llevarla con urgencia al hospital.

Su esposo, le ayudaba a cargar el pesado cuerpo de aquella jovencita. Corrían, mientras las gotas de sangre marcaban el paso. Se detuvieron en emergencias y no esperaron a que la enfermera les dejara pasar. Ella, era una pequeña joven, necesitaba mucha ayuda. Tenía un terrible aspecto ¿Cuánto llevaba de esa forma?

Los doctores, no esperaban a las preguntas. La tendieron en lo primero que encontraron y no se separaron de ella, pese a no concoerla. Las pastillas rodaban por el suelo y terminaban haciendo el único ruído en ese lugar.

Draco Malfoy, hacía guardia esa noche. Especializaba en otras ramas de la medicina. Caminaba, siguiendo las marcas de sangre y aquellas pastillas que rodaban con una gracia muy tétrica. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Sus miradas se encontraban, aunque ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Caminaba hacia ella, corría hacia ella más bien. Suspiraba, apartando a todo personal de su lado. Sabía lo que debía hacer y como. Se detenía a su lado y colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho. Tenía que intentar revivirla de alguna forma. No merecía morir, aunque fuese la joven reservada de las tres de la tarde. No podía morir, no debía. Su pecho presionaba, su respiración escuchaba. ¿Estaba funcionando?

- Se morirá doctor... ¡Ella se morirá!- aquella desconocida, estaba perturbada. ¿Podía morirse?

- No, nadie morirá en mis manos, mientras yo tenga vida para evitarlo- dijo, presionando con más fuerza. Se inclinó sobre el rostro de la joven y trató de oír su respiración. Pronto, le indicaba que ella regresaba en sí.

- Necesito que la entuben- mencionó Draco y los doctores no se movían- ¡He dicho, que necesito que la entuben!

Su cuello abrían con rápidez y un tubo colocaban dentro. Ella debía respirar y muy pronto, sus signos vitales eran claros. Draco se detenía a respirar, a retirarse su saco. Aquella extraña sensación de vacío, de ver morir a alguien de forma virtual. Pero primero, debía conocer la verdad tras el suceso.

- Suturen esas heridas en sus brazos, analizen su estómago en busca de drogas. ¡Rápido!

Permanecía sentado sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza del lugar, donde le habían dejado. Miraba con preocupación, esas drogas que tenía en su mano. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Que ella quería suicidarse, de alguna forma? Esperaba que sus suposiciones, fueran tan erroneas como su acititud, pero tenía que esperar para dilucidarlo.

- Doctor, muchas gracias- aquella desconocida le agradecía por su trabajo, ni siquiera era la mismísima Hermione.

- Cumplo con mi deber- fue su respuesta. Pudo decir otras cosas, pero nada nacía en su interior. Con una sonrisa, la mujer se despedía de él, confiando en que dejaba a la perturbada jovencita, en las manos correctas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaba una enfermera, deteniéndose a su lado.

- Protegerla- le decía aquel joven- curarla, mantenerla a salvo de lo que sea que esté afectándola- la enfermera asentía y se iba con una expresión de lástima.

- Ya me lo comentarás, mañana temprano.


	4. Chapter 4

Gotas de Sangre

* * *

Hermione estaba estable, su vida ya no pendía de un hilo. Muy temprano en la mañana, Draco Malfoy había ido a verla. Su consulta no se lo permitía ni pedía, pero debía verla. Debía confirmar, lo que estaba pensando.

Se sentó en la cama de Hermione y la miró con mucha atención. No hubo ningún cambio mientras él se había ausentado. Suspirando, corrió ls cortinas que dividían esa cama en particular y continuó contemplándola con fijación. Comenzaba a despertarse, tiempo después.

- No te levantes- le dijo- acaban de hacerte, una exploración estomacal.

- ¿Acaban de qué...?- balbuceó ella con cierta incomodidad. Miró el lugar en el que estaba, los cables y vendajes, y enseguida, sintió miedo- ¡Déjenme ir!

- Tranquila- dijo, forcejeando con ella- ¡Tranquila!- le gritó, pero ella no atendía a razón alguna. Se inclinó sobre ella, sosteniendo sus brazos cortados, sus puntos de dolor- Cálmate por favor- inspiró y Hermione, encontró descanso en sus grises ojos.

- No me ayudes- le dijo en un susurro, pero Draco negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa. No estaba bien involucrarse en temas sentimentales, pero verla de esa forma. Ella, le contemplaba con mucho temor. Las agujas, los cuchillos, todo era tan atractivo.

- No puedes pedirme eso, no aquí adentro- le dijo y Hermione se movió para safarce. Draco, seguía haciendo presión en sus brazos.

- Me lastimas... suéltame por favor.

- Prométeme que te tranquilizarás y hablarás conmigo.

- Eres mi ginecólogo. No eres mi psiquiatra ni mi consejero conyugal.

- Cállate y escúchame- le dijo y Hermione se disponía a quejarse- mientras estés aquí, voy a cuidarte y en muy poco tiempo, llamaré a la policía o al departamento de protección a la mujer, para que encuentren a quién te hizo esto.

- ¡No hagas eso, te lo pido! ¡He sido mala, pero me comportaré! ¡Lo prometo!

- ¡No, cállate y escúchame! ¡No has sido mala con nadie!- le gritó Draco, pero Hermione había tomado un frasco de la mesa y se lo partía en la mano. Draco se miró su mano herida, mientras ella se levantaba a rastras. Caminó torpemente y la alcanzó, tumbándola al suelo. Los residentes, salieron en poco tiempo, a controlar la situación- ¡No dejen que se vaya! ¡Sédanla si es necesario!

- ¡Déjenme ir, él me matará! ¡Déjenme ir!

Draco la observó y supo, que ahora tenía una misión nueva. Ahora, debía encotnrar a aquel hombre, pero no podría si ella no le brindaba información pertienente. Bueno, para eso estaban los historiales médicos. Se dirigió a su oficina.

Al leerlos, pensó en muchas cosas. Ella bien, podía mentirle acerca de lo que era o con quién estaba. Con un suspiro, intentó recordar algo que le sirviera de prueba. Eso, sus gotas de sangre. Muy pronto supo que podía hacer un análisis de adn, armar un historial nuevo.

No la dejaría sufrir sin saber un poco de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Corazón herido

* * *

Draco Malfoy, había decidido inmiscuírse, en algo que no era su asunto. Había realizado una prueba de adn, para confirmar la identidad de Hermione. Sí, ella era Hermione Granger. La jovencita, que se atendía por supuesto, con la antigua ginecóloga.

Había ido a verla y la encontraba sedada y sin conocimiento alguno de la situación, a su alrededor. Era su ginecólogo, pero por esa vez, haría algo bueno en su vida. Algo, que le hiciera sentirse bien y valiera la pena, de alguna forma.

Suspirando, caminaba por los pasillos. Pedía exámenes, de aquí y de allá. Ella debía estar mejor, ella debía alejarse de aquello que le lastimara. Mientras estaba en su consulta diaria, una enfermera pedía su asistencia.

- La jovencita, quiere verle.

- Dígale, que estoy trabajando- le dijo el hombre con cierto pesar. Quería ir a su encuentro, pero estaba ocupado en sus labores.

- Es urgente- dijo la enfermera y Draco, asintió en silencio. Le pidió permiso a su paciente y caminó hacia donde Hermione, estaba acostada. Allí estaba, mirándolo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco, se preguntaba el por qué de su llanto.

- Me hará daño. Por favor, déjenme ir- suspiró, implorándoselo, pero Draco no se lo permitió.

- Estás herida, necesitas descansar.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! ¡Este sitio no me gusta!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Ya estuve internada aquí! ¡Estuve un año internada por locura!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ya él, me ha dejado aquí y no volvió a recogerme. ¡Quiero irme, por favor!

Draco suspiró y meditó lo que Hermione decía. ¿Quién era ese "él" que podía ser tan cruel, para hacer eso? La joven, tomaba una jeringa y amenazaba, con cortar a la enfermera. La enfermera, trataba de quitársela, pero no tenía sentido. Draco, era ginecólogo, no era psiquiatra. Trató de moverse para ayudarle, pero Hermione, le clavaba la jeringa en la muñeca. Se levantaba y salía corriendo a través del hospital. Draco, le ordenaba a la enfermera que fuera tras ella, mientras se arrancaba la jeringa y se cubría su mano sangrante.

Hermione salía y se detenía en una ascera. Nadie debía encontrarla jamás. Ella ya no sería mala persona y se comportaría. Su novio la amaría y no tendría que regresar hacia ese horrible hospital. Mientras meditaba, la enfermera estaba por alcansarla, Draco también. Prefirió tomar un atajo, imaginándose las vías que ella podía tomar.

La alcanzó al poco tiempo. Hermione, creía que estaba oculta en un callejón. Draco, caminaba detrás de ella con mucha lentitud, para que ella no le vislumbrara. Con un suspiro, le colocaba la mano en la boca. Su mano, tenía un pañuelo que contenía un compuesto químico, que le permitía sedarla momentáneamente. La arrastró hasta el hospital y esperó por ella, para verla despertarse. Tenían tantas cosas que hablar.

- ¿Quién es él, que te hace daño?- dijo, cuando ella se despertaba.

- Nadie- mencionó ella pero Draco, no le creía. Siguió insistiendo- Usted, es mi ginecólogo...

- Y un doctor también. Ahora dímelo o lo buscaré yo.

- ¡Mi novio!- chilló ella con gruesas lágrimas en su rostro- ¡Es que me he portado mal, pero seré buena, lo prometo!

- ¡No, tú no te has comportado mal!- le criticó él y ella le miró, con lágrimas aún, sobre sus ojos- Eres una fantástica y valiente jovencita.

No le dijo algo más, Hermione temblaba con mucha fuerza. Se inclinó un poco y se decidió a abrazarla por unos momentos. Sin duda, necesitaba de contacto físico.


	6. Chapter 6

A golpes

* * *

No podía entender, qué motivaba a una persona a herirse. Suspirando, estaba encerrado en su despacho, a oscuras. Sostenía su lápiz, muy bien afilado. Podía probarlo, pero no estaba seguro de que tendría el mismo éxito. De todas formas, intentar algo de psicología no sonaba nada mal ni exagerado. Se lo clavó en la muñeca.

Gimió de dolor y se levantó de un sólo golpe, para sacárselo. Colocó papel sobre la herida ya que, había sido muy brusco el movimiento. Miró a su alrededor y pudo sentir el efecto, de la adrenalina en su cuerpo. ¿Eso era lo que ella sentía?

Mientras se lo retiraba, una enfermera entraba gimiendo a la habitación. Hablaba de Hermione que estaba caminando por el frisado de la planta superior. Dejó lo que hacía y salió corriendo tras la mujer. Efectivamente, estaba allí, en el friso de la última planta. Si se caía, se mataría irremediablemente. Tratar de mediar con ella, sería una locura.

- ¿¡Cómo se levantó!- preguntó uno de los médicos y él, pidió que guardara silencio. Con una sonrisa, caminaba hacia ella.

- Hermione, escúchame- rogó, pero ella le daba la espalda. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió. Las lágrimas en sus ojos, eran las suficientes, como para marcar su cara de rímel negro. Sus ojos estaban rojos de dolor.

- Adiós, señor doctor- le dijo y Draco, movió las manos para que no hiciera nada.

- Escúcha, podemos hablar de lo que quieras. De deportes, de comedia. Vamos a hablar un poco...

- No, no tiene sentido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que estoy, embarazada de ese hombre. Ese hombre, será el padre de mi bebé. Ese mezquino e imbécil será el padre de mi hijo.

- ¿Tendrás un hijo?

- Los exámenes, no confirmaron nada. hay una presencia anómala en la sangre, pero no hablaban de hijos en los resultados- dijo una enfermera.

- Escúchame. Todo tendrá solución, sólo sí me acompañas. Yo te ayudaré a solucionar tus problemas y todo estará bien.

- Es ginecólogo, no psiquiatra.

- ¡Ya basta de eso! ¡Soy un ser humano también! ¡Soy hombre, soy un ser vivo!

- Es un hombre- dijo y tembló en el friso. Draco, se alarmó enceguida y continuó caminando lentamente. Si la presionaba, podría caerse.

- Hermione, por favor. ¿Qué ganarás con morir? ¿Le darás el gusto, de hacerte la vida imposible? ¿De haberte matado?

- Estará bien. Tendrá otras mujeres que le tenderán la ropa y le harán la comida como le guste. Tendrá a otras Hermione.

- No, nadie puede reemplazarte. ¡Tienes que escucharme!- dijo, a centímetros. Casi podía tocarla. De un momento a otro lo hizo y sostuvo su mano. Hermione tembló una vez más y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó entre sus brazos. La enfermeras, respiraban con tranquilidad, al igual que los internos. Ella, mantenía los ojos cerrados y él, le acariciaba el cabello- Estarás bien, te lo prometo.


	7. Chapter 7

Infantes

* * *

Estuvo con ella, mientras le hacían un eco. Sin duda, si estaba embarazada, se complicaban las cosas. Con un suspiro, ella se mantenía aferrada a su mano. No iba a permitir, que ella volviera a intentar suicidarse. La doctora, seguía buscando señales de un bebé. Desgraciadamente para ella, para fortuna de Draco por ciertas cosas, sí estaba embarazada.

- Serás madre- le sonrió la doctora, pero ella no le contestó. Con un suspiro, Draco bajaba la vista hacia Hermione. Lloraba en silencio, mientras se enteraba de esa triste noticia. Ella se sentó, mientras la doctora limpiaba su vientre, de aquel gel. Se quedaron solos, mientras ell se arreglaba.

- Te haré un exámen, de cultivo. Evitaremos bacterias y otras enfermedades, que dañen a tu bebé y a tu salud- le sonrió, pero ella no dijo nada, en ese momento.

- Está bien- le comentó- pero, es que yo no quiero tener este bebé. No tiene sentido, que lo traiga al mundo, para que sufra a su padre y a su madre bulímica y suicida.

- Eso se puede resolver. Pero, no mates a ese bebé. Es el más preciado regalo, que se le puede otorgar a una mujer. No lo destruyas por culpa de terceros.

- Es su padre.

- Y tú, su madre. Eso, no cambia nada. Será una bebé o un bebé, ¿No te emociona?

- En lo más mínimo, a decir verdad- suspiró y se bajó de la camilla- de todas formas, gracias por la ayuda brindada. Será mejor, que vuelva a casa.

- No puedes volver. Podrías perder al bebé si ese hombre...

- Sería una fortuna- musitó con voz baja y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Draco sabía, que debía detenerla. ¿A dónde la enviaba que no fuera su casa? No tenía sentido que lo hiciera de otra forma. Con una sonrisa, tuvo una idea.

- Utiliza, mi casa de verano.

- Vaya, un doctor con casa de verano.

- Era de mis padres- le contestó él y Hermione, se silenció. Eso, era pedir demasiado. Eso era ser muy confianzudo.

- ¿Está seguro, de que quiere ofrecerle a una mujer que no conoce, una casa que le perteneció a sus padres?

- Allí, podrás tener a tu bebé, sin problemas.

- Vaya confesión- le dijo ella con desdén.

Debía convencerla de una forma u otra. Quería que el bebé naciera. Ella, se merecía ser una mujer feliz y pensaba que con ese bebé, lo podría llegar a ser. Con una sonrisa, seguía insistiendo en su punto. Ella, negaba de todas formas. Era su ginecólogo, no su nuevo amante o su salvavidas. Eso, ya era abusar demasiado. Ya era involucrarse demasiado.

- Inténtalo, por favor- le imploró, como útlimo recurso- sé que sólo soy tu médico, pero mereces una vida feliz. Tú bebé, también se la merece.

- No me siento cómoda, aceptándole ese tipo de cosas.

- Será durante la gestación y el cuidado de los primeros meses. Luego, ya veremos si regresas a tu vida o no. Sólo, piénsalo.


	8. Chapter 8

Violencia

* * *

La había dejado en la camilla, para que descansara. Su bebé y ella estaban en constante peligro y no deseaba verla sufrir. Con una sonrisa, la observaba, infundiéndole seguridad y confianza, pero ella no estaba para verlo. Estaba ensimismada en todos esos sufrimientos que debía pasar, para tener a ese niño.

Draco siguió sus consultas, de forma rutinaria. Con suspiros prolongados, se preguntaba si ella estaba bien y si, descansaba. No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Al salir de la consulta, observó un asunto curioso. Una enfermera y luego otra, luego un interno. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Hermione estaba en su cubículo. Sostenía entre sus manos una jeringa y miraba a su alrededor. La aguja brillaba frente al sol y sus lágrimas. Tenía que hacerlo, su cabeza repetía una y otra vez, que debía morirse. La colocó en su piel y se pinchó varias veces. ¿Dónde estaba más tierna, la carne? Su antebrazo, cerca de su codo.

La enterró con mucha calma y la meció dentro de su piel. La podía ver mientras brincaba de un lado al otro. Se partiría la aguja dentro de la piel. Se le veía la punta, mientras se movía dentro de la misma. Era placentero. Era como un hoyo en su piel, que le permitía respirar en cierta forma, como si fuera un pez. Sin embargo, eso tenía su segundo movimiento.

Abrió los ojos y soltó un quejido. Movió el brazo y la auja colgaba. Se levantó a rastras y se cayó al suelo, agarrándose de la cortina. ¡El dolor era insoportable! Intentó levantarse, pero seguía cayéndose. Su brazo tocaba el frío y sucio suelo. ¡Dolía inmenzamente!

Se quedó allí, sin mirar a nadie. Con un suspiro, su respiración agitada trataba de encontrarse. La abertura ardía, la piel había respirado, pero su mente se había despertado. Alzó su brazo lentamente y lo contempló. La sangre se caía, la gravedad le hacía descender gota por gota. Una mirada ensimismante a lo que era, un acto bizarro.

Una y otra vez, enfermeras iban y venían. Draco, no entendía el por qué, así que caminó hacia ese lugar. Afuera, había un hombre que estaba furioso. No podían controlarlo y un vigilante, estaba herido. Lo había golpeado.

- ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?- preguntó Draco, con brusquedad. El joven le miró con rabia y se interpuso entre muchos internos.

- Soy el novio de Hermione Granger y quiero, que me la devuelvan ¡Ahora!

- Ella, está descansando. Está enferma por todo lo que usted le hizo y, no permitiremos que siga adelante.

- ¿Y quién se cree usted?

- Soy su ginecólogo.

- ¿¡Su qué!- preguntó el joven y Draco, alzó la cabeza cuando la había bajado para mirar la pinta de su adversario.

- Su ginecólogo. Sí, era muy evidente. Tienes la típica patología de machista abusivo...- dijo y el joven le propinaba un puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¡Ningún hombre, se acercará a mi novia!- le dijo, mientras Draco se miraba la sangre de su rostro.

- ¡Tu novia está sufriendo por tu culpa! ¡Creo que deberías saber todos los daños que le has causado! ¡La sangre que derrama por ti!

- Ella es una tonta, ¡Una niña tonta que cree que todos la amarán haciendo eso!

- ¡infeliz!- le gritó Draco, devolviéndole el golpe. Los internos lo sostuvieron, mientras el joven se burlaba en su cara.

- Ella está horrenda, parece un mapa. A ella nadie la va a querer, y yo de casualidad la soporto. Ella, no será querida por nadie por que es una persona basura...

- ¡Suéltame!- le gritó a uno de los internos, dándole un codazo. Caminó hacia el joven y le sostuvo por el cuello. Con la otra mano, colocó sus brazos frente a él. El joven, trataba de safarce- no hablarás más de una mujer, como lo haces- le criticó y su agarre en el cuello se apretaba.

- ¡Lo matará doctor!- chilló una enfermera. Otra, corría hacia la escena.

- ¡La paciente Granger, está en el suelo. Se ha cortado otra vez! ¡Su pulso es casi inexistente!

Draco le soltó de golpe y corrió hasta la camilla. Hermione convulsionaba en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. ¡La jeringa tenía algo, contraindicado para el parto!

- Entuben rápido. ¡Rápido!- gritó y el joven, miró a Hermione en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Draco le miró pero sin embargo, prefirió no hablar. La colocaron en la camilla y comenzó el proceso de salvar a la madre y al bebé. La entubaron y la tensión se disparaba enseguida. Draco se separó de ella y se apartó el cabello del rostro.

- La perderemos pronto...- dijo uno de los internos- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Colóquenle un electro. Revívanla con eso.

- ¡Pero su corazón late, podríamos detenerlo haciéndolo!

- Háganlo. La sangre bombeará más rápido y podría ocurrir, una oxigenación repentina.

Los internos le miraron sin entender. Colocaron los aparatos y luego, se lanzaron a la buena de dios. Comenzaba el pase de electricidad hacia su corazón. Efectivamente, el cuerpo de Hermione se movió y la tensión se detuvo. Estaba normal.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaron.

- Analicen si la sustancia es eliminable por algún método y si no afectó al feto. Déjenla descansar y no retiren el respirador.

- ¿No era ginecólogo?- preguntó su novio. Draco le miró con odio.

- No sólo abro piernas, como tu.

Se había quedado solo con Hermione. Afortunadamente, el feto estaba sano y salvo. Con una sonrisa, Draco la observaba, mientras despertaba luego de varias horas inconsciente. Hermione trataba de hablar, pero no le era posible.

- No, no te quites eso- le dijo, cuando el respirador deseaba apartar- ¿Quieres decirme algo?- dijo, inclinándose para oírla.

- ¿Me salvaste...?

- Sí, a tiempo. ¡Pero que no se te ocurra hacer eso una vez más! ¡Casi me matas!- dijo- Y tu novio también- Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa- sí, él vino. No, no le dije nada de tu bebé. Será nuestro secreto.

- ¿El bebé...?

- Está sano y salvo. Afortunadamente, no era tan fuerte para dañar el feto, pero te observaremos por si tenemos dudas. Descansa.

Antes de irse, Hermione sostuvo su mano. Con una sonrisa, Draco permaneció allí, sentado en la cama. Hermione sin que pudiera preveerlo, se quitaba el respirador y le daba un beso, sobre su herida.


	9. Chapter 9

Interesante

* * *

Lo único que recordaba en su apartamento, era ese beso, mientras se miraba el moretón en su ojo. Con una sonrisa, se miraba en el espejo y recordaba tantas cosas. Cuando por ejemplo, le partía la cara al imbécil novio. O ex novio, puesto que estaba seguro de que todo eso se iba a terminar allí. Estaba preparado para regresar a su consulta. Camisa púrpura a cuadros, cinturón negro y mismo color para pantalones y zapatos. Simpática, le quedaba la bata a este personaje. Las enfermeras le saludaron con mucho ánimo.

- Buenos días, Hermione- le dijo- ¿Lista para tu revisión?

- Sí, creo que estoy lista...- suspiró ella- gracias.

La revisión normal, constaba de un poco de charla ocasional. Draco hizo pasar un eco, para mirar al bebé. Se movía emocionado y se veía perfectamente. Parecía reconocer que su madre, estaba calmada y feliz. Bueno, eso comentó él y ella sonrió. Con otro suspiro, ella se bajaba de la camilla, mientras Draco le alcanzaba una servilleta de papel. Al terminar de limpiarse el gel, alzó la cabeza y le miró el ojo y la nariz. Estaba muy golpeado.

- Cuanto lo siento- le dijo con preocupación- perdóneme, no quería que lo golpeara.

- Deja de culparte por las acciones de los demás, estoy bien. En mis años de juventud, era un excelente luchador. Creo que me oxidé ya.

Hermione rió y eso, para él era lo más hermoso. Se acomodó en su silla giratoria y en su mente, crecía una duda. Se apresuró a comentársela.

- ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él?

- Era muy amable. Todo un hombre, conmigo- le dijo ella- pero sólo era para atraerme. Es que, no quiero quedarme sola. Tengo miedo de que él me mate o algo así...

- ¿Matarte?

- Me dijo, que estaba prohibido que me enamorara otra vez. Que era suya- confesó ella y Draco hizo una mueca de desdén.

- Es lamentable, que vaya a perderte- Hermione alzó la cabeza, cuando dijo aquello- por que ya pronto serás libre. Iré a denunciarlo...

- ¡No. Si hace eso, él le hará más daño!- chilló con pesar- ¡Él es capaz, de mandarlo a matar!

- Pues que lo haga. Dañó espacios públicos e hirió a personal de un hospital, incluyéndome. Tendrá que ser denunciado. Quizás no yo, pero sí otros.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Mientras intentaba caminar, se resbaló y el joven le sostuvo por su cadera. No se movió, ella no estaba preparada para eso. El doctor tampoco se movió de su lugar. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió a ella.

- Sigues algo débil. Deberías descansar un rato.

- Mi plazo de estadía, se acabó...

- ¿Pensaste en mi casa de verano? Es muy útil. Dudo, que te encuentre allí.

- Pues sí, lo pensé.

- ¿Y?

Hermione se había dado la vuelta y le miraba con una expresión próxima a una sonrisa. Cuestiones de práctica o no, pero Draco, no había retirado sus manos de ella. Sí, sonrió tiempo después y le miró con un suspiro.

- Que me voy- le dijo y él, pudo sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Bueno, no tan exagerado, pero estaba feliz por ella.

Sonrió y se disponía a retirar sus manos de su cadera, pero ella no se lo permitió. Permaneció con sus manos junto a las suyas. Draco quiso preguntar, pero eso seguro era secreto "paciente- médico". Se rió mentalmente, ante lo tonto que podía llegar a ser. Quizás, leía demasiado

- Doctor, no me suelte...

- No, entonces no la suelto- dijo él, con una sonrisa suave. Hermione, permaneció en silencio y luego esbozó una sonrisa también.

- ¿Le puedo abrazar? No le he pagado las consultas.

- No te he cobrado...

- Es suficiente para mí, con eso- le dijo ella y el doctor Draco, asentía con suavidad. Hermione le abrazó en silencio y se sentía, como si Draco fuese un compuesto lleno de alcohol. limpiando toda su alma de todo mal.

- Tiene treinta minutos para el abrazo- le dijo él y ella rió. Se separó del hombre y continuó mirándole con mucha calma- entonces, nos despedimos aquí.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Por fortuna, Draco, podía mantener su corazón en un sólo lugar. Ella, musitó un suave "gracias" y se disponía a partir. La observó salir de la consulta y permaneció sentado en la camilla. Con un suspiro, recordó algo muy importante y se levantó de un salto. Corrió hacia ella, y la alcanzó en la otra calle.

- ¡Su sesión no se ha terminado!- dijo y le besó. Hermione no hizo nada, de la impresión. La miró y luego se dio en la cabeza con una mano- ¡Qué torpeza!

- No- le dijo ella, cuyo rostro comenzó a iluminarse- es el primer beso real que he recibido. Mi regalo para el viaje.


	10. Chapter 10

Más que una visita

* * *

Su primer beso real, había sido con su ginecólogo. Le había dejado la dirección y le había enviado un taxi para que fuera a recogerla. Hermione, había terminado de empacar, cuando su novio aún no regresaba. Se miró en el espejo resquebrajado. Ellos lo rompieron, cuando él le obligó a tener sexo, sobre él. Miró su vientre, aún pequeño y esbozó una sonrisa suave. Quizá, no sería tan malo como ella pensaba. Quizá, draco Malfoy, tenía razón.

Arrastró su equipaje y el taxista le ayudó con el mismo. Suspirando, ella lo abordó y le entregó el pedazo de papel con la información. El taxista asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al lugar solicitado. Hermione, no podía creerlo.

Eso no era una casa, como ella pensaba. ¡Eso, era una mansión! Sintió deseos de devolverse, ya que le daba vergüenza, parecer un parásito. Con un suspiro suave, ella sacó las llaves que venían en el sobre con el papel y, entró en la enorme casa. Era muy hermosa.

La vista al mar y al pueblo, era increíble. Ella soltó las maletas y miró a su alrededor. Las cortinas blancas, ondeaban a la fría brisa cuando ella abría las ventanas para ventilar la enorme casona. ¡Sí que tenía un gusto particular, el doctor Draco!

Con una sonrisa suave, ella sentía la paz del mar en su cuerpo. Colocó sus cosas en el cuarto más pequeño, que intuyó era el de huéspedes y permaneció en la cama. No estaba nada mal, el descansar un poco.

Mientras dormía, estuvo soñando con su novio. Se lo imaginaba, persiguiéndola en un auto. El auto, perdía el control y ella, salía despedida. Su cabeza golpeaba con algo duro y luego, ella moría sin remedio. También soñaba, que se llevaba a su hija y le hacía sufrir, miles de torturas. Despertó jadeando y llena de miedo. Se aferró a las sábanas y trató de serenarse. Mientras lo hacía, el sonido del timbre, llegaba hasta sus oídos. Bajó con sumo cuidado. ¿Su pesadilla, se podría hacer realidad?

Al mirar por la ventana, notó con alivio, el rostro del doctor Malfoy. Caminó hasta la puerta y le abrió, con mucha vergüenza.

- ¡Hola!- le dijo, entrando con mucha felicidad- ¡Creí oportuno, hacerte una visita y traerte algunas cosas!

- Es muy bueno, doctor Draco.

- Solo llámame, Draco- le dijo el joven. Hermione, asintió en silencio y le contempló mientras colocaba los enseres en la mesa- Traje un poco de vino y comida, por si aún no habías almorzado.

- No. En realidad me dormí y...

- ¿Qué habitación estás usando?

- Pues aquella, en el cuartico...

- ¡No! Puedes mudarte a la principal si lo deseas. Quiero, que tu y ese bebé, estén cómodos.

- Se comporta, muy noble conmigo.

- Creo que te lo mereces, luego de tanto sufrimiento. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó, mirándola con atención- traje algunas medicinas, permitidas en el embarazo, por tus problemas de salud. Espero, que nos sean útiles.

- ¿Nos, señor doctor?

- Bueno, resulta que el hospital está siendo utilizado para una investigación con respecto; a tu caso. Así que, no puedo ejercer mis horarios. Bueno, eso es culpa de haber golpeado a tu novio.

- ¿Lo denunciaron?- dijo ella, tapándose la boca con las manos- ¡No puede ser. Perderá su trabajo!

- No, no lo perderé. Me relevaron por unos días, pero podré regresar ya que atestiguaron de que; fue en defensa propia.

- No es cierto- confesó Hermione- seguramente, usted...

- Bueno. Lo que no sepan, no nos va a afectar. Ahora, comamos un poco.

- Con respecto a la comida- comentó Hermione- ¿Por qué, usted me besó antes de irme?- Draco le miró con sorpresa y disimuló su ahogo con el vino, con una tos.

- Bueno... los impulsos a veces ocurren.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Conductas del ser humano, que a veces son inexplicables.

- Pues a mi me gustaría; que esa tuviera una explicación...


	11. Chapter 11

Transcisión

* * *

Aunque se negó muchas veces, ella pasó a ocupar la recámara principal. ¡La cama era enorme! Se imaginó, para qué la usaba el doctor y dejó de pensar en eso, por un tiempo. Llegaba la hora de la cena y ella, pensó en cocinarle algo, en agradecimiento. El doctor Draco Malfoy, dormía ahora, en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado, de no despertarlo y se dirigió a la cocina. No había mucho que preparar; pero seguro hallaba algo que sirviera. Cuando encontró lo que necesitaba, comenzó su receta. A ella le encantaba cocinar, pero había comenzado a odiarlo cuando su novio; le obligaba a cocinarle a toda hora. Sin embargo, para el doctor, ella quería esmerarse.

Suspirando, colocaba el horno y miraba todo con regocijo. Le había colocado un poco de vino y la preparación, lucía bastante bien. Al sentir el aroma, por supuesto, Draco se extrañó y salió de la habitación. Hermione, ya tenía la mesa preparaba.

- Lo siento. Quise cocinarle algo, en agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por mí. Espero, que no le importe.

- ¿Cómo va a importarme?- preguntó él, arqueando una ceja- Hermione, tienes que perder el miedo a las situaciones. No todos, somos como tu ex novio.

- ¿Mi ex novio?

- Ya no le verás, ¿cierto? Entonces; es tu ex novio.

Hermione no contestó y se sentó en la mesa. Draco, hizo lo mismo y miró la comida que estaba sobre la misma. ¡Tenía un aspecto fantástico! Además, de oler fantástico. Se sorprendió de las habilidades de la joven paciente.

- No sabía que cocinaras.

- Bueno, no todo sale en mi historial médico- sonrió ella. Draco, sirvió dos copas de vino tinto y miró al asado.

- Creo que hasta el asado tiene vino, pero personalmente, no me canso de una buena copa de vino.

- Gracias...

Ambos comieron en silencio. Draco, al terminar, sonrió y la miró con felicidad. Hermione, se limpió la boca con un pañuelo y le miró sin comprender.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿No le gustó ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- Si no me hubiese gustado, no hubiese comido todo lo que me serviste y más- dijo con una sonrisa- simplemente, creo que cocinas maravillosamente.

- Muchas gracias. Mi madre me enseñó.

- Claro, las madres.

- Pero yo aprendía por mi cuenta. Le costaba alejarme de los condimentos- ella rió y él, estaba ensimismado con su suave risa- lástima que no tenga algo con lo que hacer un postre.

- Bueno, no soy de hábitos dulceros- mencionó el joven, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos- pero hay un postre mucho más dulce

Hermione le miró sin entender, pero captó la idea cuando aquel doctor sostenía su perfilado rostro con su mano. Sin darle una explicación previa, le besó. Hermione no hizo algo más, que dejarse besar. No se movió y Draco, tenía la intención de ir más allá. Cuando quiso profundizar su beso, Hermione retrocedió con nerviosismo.

- Perdóneme- dijo y se levantó de la mesa, lléndose hasta la habitación principal. Draco, se llamó estúpido un millón de veces y le dio un golpe a la mesa. ¡Estaba en transcisión hacia una vida diferente y él, se comportaba como ese tipo! ¡Como un cualquiera! Se levantó y se dispuso a ofrecerle una disculpa. Pero no continuó de todas formas, ella estaba llorando y no se atrevió a entrar y perturbarla más. Permaneció en el salón, mirando a la nada. ¿Qué había hecho? Ella era frágil, no necesitaba más heridas.

Estando en el salón, ella volvió a salir. La miró de reojo y continuó fingiendo que no le había notado bajar. Ella, caminó hasta la cocina y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso. Se imaginó él; que volvería a subir luego de eso. ¿Por qué querría hablar de lo que acababa de hacer?

- Doctor...- dijo y él, se extrañó. Ladeó la cabeza y le miró con cuidado- ¿Cuántas me debo tomar?

- Solo dos. Hermione, escúchame...

- ¿Cuáles?

- La azul y la amarilla. Lamento, lo que hice antes... No quería parecerme a su ex novio o incluso, perturbarle con mis nimiedades de chico de primaria. No sé qué fue lo que me sucedió, me siento terriblemente mal por lo que...

No continuó hablando, Hermione sonreía. ¿Por qué? La miró sin entender y ella, le miró a él a su vez. Parecía calmada...

- No se preocupe doctor, todo está bien.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?

- Yo me siento muy bien.

- ¿Y por qué llorabas, hace un rato?

- Por que estaba feliz- le dijo y Draco, le miró con sorpresa. Hermione, asintió en silencio y continuó con su explicativa.

- ¿Feliz?

- Sí, por que tengo a alguien a quién le importo.


	12. Chapter 12

Protección

* * *

Hermione miraba el mar desde la ventana. Mientras miraba, Draco emergía de la habitación. Al verla, sonrió, secándose la cabeza con un paño.

- ¿Quieres ir a mirar?- Le preguntó y Hermione, se sobresaltó ligeramente. Sonrió y ella, asintió en silencio. Draco miró sus llaves, en el salón- Podríamos echar un vistazo al pueblo.

En muy poco tiempo, Hermione y Draco estaban en su auto. Era un convertible antiguo y él, le miraba con cariño. Hermione, estaba impactada.

- Le tengo mucho cariño, aunque aún no termino de pagarlo- mencionó- mi padre decidió dejarme un regalo. Una deuda enorme.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Sencillamente, por que mi padre adoraba perder dinero- Miró a Hermione y le abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante- Y sinceramente, no me importa mucho. Con tal de lucirme un poco en el.

Hermione rió y Draco, sonrió. El pueblo estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a el. Ella, aún sentía un poco de desconfianza. No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto. Solo lo necesario.

El pueblo estaba muy concurrido. Lugareños, detuvieron a Hermione y le colocaron un collar de flores. Un hombre, mencionaba que era una joven muy hermosa que recibiría miles de bendiciones. Hermione no contestó, pero Draco con egocentrismo; afirmaba que era gracias a él. Ella, no paraba de reírse con sus tonterías.

Mientras caminaban, Draco, sostuvo su mano y la guió hacia un lugar que ella debía conocer. Era un lago. Estaba lleno de cisnes y muchos niños, les lanzaban comida a ellos y a las ardillas. Hermione sonrió, al ver a una pequeña niña que estiraba su mano hacia la pequeña ardilla gris, por el invierno que se aproximaba.

- Nos detendremos en este café, para tomar un poco de chocolate caliente. ¿Tienes frío?

- Solo un poco.

Draco asintió y se quitó su largo saco, para colocárselo a ella. El café era muy hermoso, pequeño y lleno de personas. Hermione pidió un modesto dulce, pero Draco insistía en que debía comer un poco más. Luego de un gustoso chocolate, la llevaba a almorzar.

- ¿No es demasiado, señor doctor?

- No es demasiado, si se da con placer- mencionó y Hermione apartó la vista- Sí lo sé, soy estúpido...

- No lo es, es muy amable- le dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas- Es muy amable; con una desconocida.

- Siento, que ya te conosco. Tanto he leído en tu historial médico...

Hermione sonrió, apenada. Con un suspiro, observaba las cortadas que tenía en el brazo, que estaba sobre la mesa. Draco, colocó su mano sobre la de la joven y le acarició la misma con mucha suavidad. Ella sonrió levemente.

- Descuida, se borrarán con el tiempo. Preocupémosnos por las internas.

Ella asentía y la comida llegaba pronto. Con un suspiro, ella observaba la comida y sentía un ligero disgusto antes los olores. Estaba embarazada, al final de cuentas. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la mesa, sosteniendo un pañuelo. Se lo imaginaba. Tenía, una reacción muy característica del embarazo. Sonriendo, decidió dejar el pañuelo en la mesa y esperarla. Regresó al poco tiempo y se sentó en la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo un poco cansada.

- Come un poco y luego nos iremos. Es indispensable que comas...

Hermione y Draco, terminaban su almuerzo y caía la tarde en aquel pequeño pueblo. Solo había un último lugar al que ir. La playa.

Ella, miraba con felicidad, como las olas del mar, golpeaban sus piernas. Draco, estaba sentado en la arena y le miraba, mientras ella caminaba por la orilla. Se sentía tan lleno de vida, tan diferente y placentero de una forma inigualable. Caminó hasta Draco y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó y Hermione, asintió en silencio- Me encantaba venir muchas veces, por la noche. Pero ahora, mi trabajo no me lo permite.

- Cuando era una niña, solía venir con mi padre a contemplar el mar. Bueno, no precísamente a este lugar. Pero adoraba el mar.

- Hermione, has tenido mala suerte, pero eso no significa que...

- Lo sé. Debo aprender a vivir, con todos los errores que he cometido.

- Este bebé- le dijo, colocándole las manos en su vientre- Necesita a una madre sana, una madre amorosa y feliz.

Hermione asintió con suavidad y Draco, se levantó para tenderle su mano e irse a casa. El viaje en auto estuvo mucho más animado. Con una sonrisa, ella bajaba del auto, solo para ver la casa destrozada. Alguien había roto las ventanas, había hecho desastres en ella.

Draco contempló el desorden con cierta preocupación. Caminó hasta el centro de problema, pero fue intersectado. Era el novio de Hermione y otros hombres. Estaban armados. Hermione, retrocedió y Draco, se interpuso entre ella y los atacantes.

- ¿Creías que te escaparías de mí?- preguntó el joven y Draco no se apartó de ella. Sostuvo su mano, sin que alguno de los hombres, se percatase. Ella, temblaba de miedo y se aferraba a Draco.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Cómo...?

- Una de tus enfermeritas, me dijo donde estabas. Por supuesto; no fue difícil sacarle la información.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Draco, tratando de mantenerse en calma.

- Nada, que ella no quisiera...- los demás rieron y Hermione, sintió el peligro en sus risas- Así que mi perfecta novia se fuga con su ginecólogo. ¡Qué mal!

- Déjala ir. Al final de cuentas, me buscas a mí.

- Quiero a mi novia de vuelta y la quiero, ahora.

Uno de los hombres se acercaba y Draco, se interpuso. El novio de Hermione, le miró de mala gana. Sabía que podían usar ese bate o esas varillas metálicas, sobre ella o sobre él mismo. Con un suspiro, trató de mediar la situación.

- Ella, está en estado... Podría perder a su bebé.

Hermione, prefería no decírselo. Aquel hombre, esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Hermione. Ella, rehuyó de su mirada.

- Así que, te embaracé. Vaya vaya...

Hermione soltó un gemido, cuando los hombres se acercaron. Uno de ellos, golpeó a Draco en el abdómen y el joven, se dejó caer en el suelo. Hermione se subió al auto y trancó la puerta. Su novio, de un batazo partía el vidrio y trataba de atajarla. Draco estaba sangrando, en el suelo. Para fortuna de Hermione, aparte de tener unos pocos razguños por arañazos y vidrios rotos, unos lugareños entraban en acción. Su novio o su ex novio, lograba escapar, pero ella estaba preocupada por Draco. Se arrodilló junto a él y le dio la vuelta, cuando estuviese boca abajo. Apartó los cabellos de su rostro.

- ¡Necesita una ambulancia!- dijo un joven pelirrojo. Hermione asintió con urgencia.

Ella esperaba en un largo pasillo, mientras trataban a Draco. Tenía dos costillas rotas y un hematoma en la cabeza. Hermione, no dejaba de sollozar. ¡Todo era por su culpa! El joven pelirrojo, traía un poco de agua con azucar y se la entregaba.

- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Ronald Weasley. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres, que les atacaron?

- Uno de ellos, lo conosco- mencionó ella con rabia. Ron se disponía a continuar, pero la enfermera emergía de la habitación, donde estaba Draco. Hermione se levantó con rápidez y Ron, le mencionó que estuviese calmada.

Ella entró con mucho cuidado y cerró la puerta. Draco, mantenía los ojos cerrados y ella creyó que estaba muy grave. Se sentó a su lado y sostuvo una de sus manos. Estaba tan preocupada. No quería que muriera por su culpa.

Mientras le miraba, Draco había comenzado a abrir sus ojos. Con una inspiración lenta, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione. Estiró su mano libre y le acarició la mejilla, mientras ella lloraba con mucha preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien...?- le preguntó y ella, asintió con vehemencia- Te cortaste, aquí...

- Lo siento tanto... ¡No creí que..!

- Está bien. No ha sido nada grave.

- ¡Lo ha golpeado! ¡Casi lo mata... de no ser por ese joven que nos rescató!

- Está bien, todo terminó. Tu bebé...

- ¿Podría dejar de pensar en mí?

- ¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje?- preguntó y Hermione, se mordió el labio sin saber qué responder. Draco, le miró con atención.

- No quiero perderlo...

Hermione suspiró y Draco, sonrió ligeramente. Ambos se miraron en aquella habitación. El joven, tomaba su rostro con su mano herida.

- No vas a perderme, jamás...- la besó y esa vez, Hermione no se apartó.


	13. Chapter 13

Nublado

* * *

Con mucho cuidado, Hermione ayudaba a Draco. Caminaba, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y se sostenía el vientre con una mano. Le habían dado de alta, pero necesitaba descansar. El apartamento del hombre, no estaba muy lejos.

- Con cuidado, solo un poco más- suspiraba ella, mientras recorrían las escaleras hacia un piso superior sin paredes. Era un apartamento de soltero y bastante llamativo. Lo dejó en la cama y lentamente, él, se fue recostando.

- Gracias...

- Prepararé algo de comer.

- Eso, me encantaría.

Antes de que se levantara, sostuvo su mano. Hermione, se dio la vuelta y le miró con mucha calma. Intentaba mantenerse en la raya de las circunstancias.

- No te atrevas a salir sin mí, sin mi protección- le dijo y ella, asintió en silencio- si algo te sucediese, que yo no pude evitar, no me lo perdonaría...

Hermione sonrió y se levantó. Draco permaneció en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Estaba vivo y eso, solo significaba una cosa. Estaba destinado, a protegerla. Aunque, sonaba muy estúpido aún para él.

Ella, estaba en la cocina de aquel lugar. No podía dejar de recordar todo lo que le habían hecho y tenía miedo de que pudiese surgir algo peor. La comida estuvo lista muy pronto, pero al subir, Draco estaba dormido. Sonrió y la dejó sobre la mesa, cubriéndola con otra vajilla, para que no se echara a perder. Le contempló y luego, suspiró. Sería una semana muy larga.

Al día siguiente, amaneció en el sofá. Abrió los ojos, cuando la luz del sol, dio con su rostro. Miró a su alrededor y percibió que la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Bien, Draco se había levantado. Caminó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subir. Se sorprendió enormemente, al no verlo. Al ver un poco de su sangre en la cama, pero no verlo a él.

Draco Malfoy, caminaba hacia su oficina en el hospital. Las enfermeras le miraban con curiosidad, mientras, él continuaba su recorrido.

- ¡Doctor Malfoy!- dijo una de las enfermeras, tratando de ayudarle. Draco soltó su mano de mala gana y continuó hasta sentarse en su escritorio. Las mandó a llamar a todas las que trabajaban junto a él.

- Será mejor, que una de ustedes me diga la verdad. ¿Quién de ustedes, le dijo a ese tipo que estaba con Granger, en la casa de verano? No servirá que se inculpen las unas a las otras o traten de salvar a una de ustedes. Las despediré a todas, así que será mejor que hablen.

Las enfermeras se miraron, llenas de nervios. Mientras se miraban, una de ellas dio un paso al frente y Draco, la miró a los ojos. Estaba molesto, por la vida que expusieron al peligro, por la muerte que pudieron provocar. Más que todo.

- Luna... ¿Por qué, Luna?

- No tuve opciones. No tenía muchas opciones realmente.

- Por supuesto. Por ende, tendré que despedirte.

Luna no dijo nada y asintió en silencio. Draco, la observó salir e inspirando, se levantó de su silla. Las demás enfermeras, no se atrevieron a hablar, mientras Draco les pasaba por un lado. Suspirando, Luna se encontraba con ese hombre.

- No te preocupes. Te habrá botado, pero yo me encargaré de acogerte- le dijo, colocándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Hermione estaba en el apartamento, llena de miedo. No tenía idea de donde estaba Draco y no sabía, si podía estar en problemas. Mientras pensaba, su celular comenzaba a sonar. Era su padre y se había enterado de las noticias. La prensa, reseñaba el caso.

- Sí padre. Estoy en esta dirección...

Draco, regresaba a casa en poco tiempo. Se sostenía el costado derecho y Hermione, llena de alivio, caminó hacia él para ayudarle. Estaba débil y exhausto.

- ¿Se volvió loco, señor doctor?- preguntó ella, ayudándole a sentarse en el sofá. Draco, suspiró y le miró con una sonrisa suave.

- Solo tenía que hacer unas diligencias... ¿Cómo estás tú y tu bebé?

- ¿Herido?- preguntó ella con estupefacción- necesita descansar.

- Está bien. No te preocupes, no duele tanto como...- dijo, levantándose- parece... Bueno sí, un poco.

Antes de dejarse guiar, Draco sostuvo una mano de Hermione y la contempló en silencio. Ella, se mantuvo sin decir una sola palabra. Luego de eso, levantó la vista y la miró.

- ¿Podrías llamarme, Draco?

- Sí señor doctor...

- Draco...

- Sí, Draco.

Hermione, sonrió suavemente y en ese instante, sonaba la puerta. Draco, miró en dirección a la misma y se preguntó si lo estaban siguiendo. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, con la intención de mirar por la ventana. Al mirar con atención, notó que era un hombre que no conocía.

- Ten cuidado Hermione. Hay un hombre afuera que desconosco...

Hermione se asomó y con una sonrisa, sorprendió a Draco. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y posó su mano sobre el picaporte.

- Es mi padre.

Pues bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Con un suspiro, miró al hombre que entraba en aquel momento. Hermione seguramente, le había llamado. ¿Su nombre?

- Severus...- dijo con seriedad. Hermione sonrió, estando sentada a su lado. Draco, asintió en silencio y esperó por lo que ella, tuviera que decir.

- Mi padre, me ha llamado. Ha dicho, que ha visto todo en las noticias.

- ¡Te dije, que era un pésimo hombre! Y pensar; que quisiste casarte con él.

- Bueno, siempre existen cosas, que le hacen ver la luz a uno.

- ¡Te tardaste demasiado! ¡Casi te mata! ¡Y mira como lo ha dejado a él!- dijo, señalándolo. Hermione asintió en silencio- ¡Mientras no tengas hijos, de ese infeliz!

Hermione no sabía qué decir y Draco, pensó que la mejor forma de acabar con eso, era zanjar la conversación hacia otra dirección.

- Soy ginecólogo- mencionó y Severus, hizo un mal gesto con el rostro- Sí, muchos desconfían de nosotros, pero somos honorables. O al menos, tratamos.

Severus le miró con cierta indiferencia y luego, giró a su hija, para que le encarara. Con un suspiro, veía sus rasguños y luego, le abrazaba con cierta violencia. Estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de su hija. Ella en cambio, no podía seguir mintiendo. Estaba embarazada.

- Si te tuviese a mi lado, estoy seguro de que mataría a ese hombre...- le dijo y Hermione, asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos- lo mataría...


	14. Chapter 14

Investigaciones

* * *

Hermione suspiraba, cuando Draco, la sostenía encima de su cuerpo, en la cama. La visita de su padre, solo significaba más y más problemas.

- Ah...- se quejaba Draco, cuando Hermione colocaba su mano en un lugar equivocado.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Solo fue un pequeño toque.

- Debería irme, esto no está bien se...

- Draco...

- Draco.

La liberó y ella, con un suspiro de incomodidad, se sentó en la cama. Aparte de ser su ginecólogo, era como un amigo. Y su padre, no se fiaría dos veces. Primero un novio violento y ahora, un novio ginecólogo al cual; le encantaría revisarle las piernas a su novia. Seguramente, ya él pensaba eso en cuanto ella le despachó.

Draco ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. ¡Estaba llendo muy rápido y la asustaría! Ya de por sí, ella era muy tímida, y sabía la razón. ¡No debía seguir insistiendo! ¡Debería rendirse de una buena vez! Hermione, estaba sonrojada y miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Volverá a trabajar, más tarde?

- Bueno, me siento un poco mejor y con Luna fuera de nuestro camino...

- Está bien, pero no se canse demasiado y tenga cuidado con... Ya usted sabe quién.

- Dudo que se digne a resurgir otra vez. Con tantos policías.

Mientras Draco miraba a Hermione, que trataba de disimular su sonroje, su timbre volvía a sonar con insistencia. ¿Hermione, había citado a su padre otra vez? Se bajó la cama con un caminar lento y se dirigió al salón.

- ¡Permítame! ¡Yo abriré para que no se mueva!- exclamaba ella, abriendo la puerta. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar, quién era el extraño visitante.

- Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter y, soy su abogado.

- ¿Abogado?

- Sí. El señor Ronald Weasley, me ha indicado que ustedes tienen un problema con un hombre violento. Soy su colega. Él, también es abogado.

- Entiendo. ¡Entonces, pase!

Hermione miró a Draco, que caminaba hacia el abogado Harry. El mismo, pudo evidenciar, la gravedad de las lesiones. Ella, le indicó algunas cosas sobre su ex y su modus operandum. Estaba armado y tenía una pandilla. Además era posible, que una chica estuviera involucrada. Harry Potter, tomaba nota de todo lo que leía y escuchaba.

- Tengo entendido que dañó material de un hospital, propiedad del estado y golpeó a un guardia de seguridad. Ahora, dicen, que una enferma es cómplice en el delito.

- No, solo filtró información. Destruyó mi casa de verano y mi auto. Casi le hace daño y ella; está en estado.

- ¿Podría guardarme ese secreto?

- Pero, eso podría beneficiarle en el caso...

- Lo sé; pero a mi padre no le gustaría saber que tendré un hijo de ese hombre.

- ¿Y ustedes, por qué se conocen?

- Soy su ginecólogo y bueno...- Draco no supo qué decir. ¿Tenían una relación afectuosa? ¿Qué tan mal se podía oír eso en un juicio?

- Es mi amigo, desde hace muchos años.

- Sus historiales indican que se conocen desde hace poco.

- En consulta- reafirmó Hermione.

Mientras la miraba, Luna estaba en la cama, envuelta entre sábanas. El exnovio de Hermione, Blaise Zabinni, la miraba con una sonrisa suave. Luna ladeaba la cabeza, para mirar a su nuevo amante. Él le había prometido protección y cuidado. Ella; era mejor que Hermione Granger y por ende, él, la amaba más y no la heriría.

- Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es el punto débil de ese doctorsito?

- Su madre...No vive muy lejos- dijo con un suspiro, cuando los dedos de Blaize hacían formas en su cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué hace su madre?

- Está parapléjica. La cuida una jovencita llamada Pansy Parkinson. Su padre, el señor Lucius, se separó de ella hace muchos años anunciando; diferencias inrreconciliables. Su madre, resbaló por unas escaleras, aunque el doctor Draco siempre pensó que intentaba suicidarse. Ella lo amaba mucho. Su padre, el señor Lucius, le dejó una enorme deuda familiar.

- Entiendo. ¿Y sabes, dónde puedo hallarlas?

- No estoy muy segura y yo...- no continuaba hablando, los labios de Blaize, se imprimían con fuerza sobre los de ella. al finalizar, continuaba. Al finalizar su acto sexual- podría averiguarlo.

Harry, meditaba alrededor del salón. Hermione y Draco, esperaban por el veredicto. Muy amable, Ron Weasley, en brindarles apoyo. Sonriente, Harry, llegaba a una conclusión acerca de lo estudiado. Hermione, sentía el corazón en su boca.

- Creo que podemos ganar, si investigamos bien. Lo podríamos enviar a la cárcel.

- ¿Eso no aumentará su rabia?- dijo Hermione, sentada en un reposabrazos del sofá, mientras Draco sostenía una de sus manos, sentado en el sofá.

- Sí, pero no saldrá en un largo tiempo. 


	15. Chapter 15

Descanso

* * *

Hermione dormía, cuando trabajosamente, Draco se dio la vuelta para contemplarla. Entraba en su cuarto mes de embarazo y tanto estrés, estaba cansándola con mucha facilidad. Permaneció contemplándola y suponiendo que eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Rogó e imploró tanto, que Hermione asintió en quedarse a dormir en aquella cama. Se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Lo sabía; pero estaba acostumbrándose a ella.

Con una sonrisa suave, comenzó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto Hermione, comenzó a moverse. Sentía su tensión baja, así que había ido a la cocina por un poco de dulce. Los embarazos, a veces, jugaban pasadas como esas. Al regresar a la cama, ella contempló a Draco que parecía tener un poco de dolor en sus heridas. Aunque, ya había pasado un periodo de sanación.

Sentándose en la cama, ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Draco, comenzaba a girarse lentamente. Con una sonrisa, ella le otorgaba las medicinas y le otorgaba un poco de agua. Draco esbozó una sonrisa, tiempo después y le agradeció el gesto.

Luego de eso, regresaron a dormir. Como Hermione sospechaba, las lesiones tardarían en recuperarse. Esa mañana, ella se había levantado temprano para hacerle el desayuno. Con una sonrisa, se lo colocaba en la cama, mientras Draco se despertaba.

- Buenos días, Dra...

- Draco- declaró el joven, sentándose en la cama- Buenos días. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

- ¡Mucho mejor! Gracias.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- Bueno, he comido a medias. Preferí cocinarle y traerle esto.

- Come un poco. Lo necesitas más que yo- Hermione se negaba, pero terminaba comiendo con el doctor Draco, en la cama. Muy romántico ¿cierto?

Hermione, le observó, cuando se levantaba para ubicar su ropa. Emergió del baño, totalmente vestido y le miró, mientras tomaba su bata diaria. Intentaba colocársela; pero no podía estirar bien sus brazos aún. Ella, se levantó de la cama y le ayudó a colocársela. Luego de que terminara, se la abotonó con mucha paciencia. Una vez listo, la alisó para evitarle las arrugas. Suspirando, Draco sostuvo las manos de Hermione.

- ¿Me llamarás, si tienes dificultades? ¿Si sientes dolores, si cae un Ovni en nuestro hogar?

- Sí, se... Digo, sí Draco...

- Muy bien.

- ¿Y usted me promete, que tratará de no cansarse demasiado ni meterse en problemas?

- Sí mamá, te lo prometo- sonrió Draco y plantó un pequeño beso en su frente- Cuídate Hermione y...- bajó la vista hacia su vientre y colocó su mano en el- a ese pequeño niño o niña, que se está gestando.

- Sí.

Hermione, le observó irse. Harry Potter, había desigando una protección para el hogar de Draco y para el hospital. Sonriente, ella le observaba irse. No había forma; de que ocurriese algo peor. Ni siquiera sabía, por qué decía semejante estupidéz.

Ladeó la cabeza para mirar hacia una de las ventanas. Suspirando, entendió que seguirían siendo tiempos muy duros. Esperaba ella, que Draco tuviera la entereza para sobrepasarlos; por ambos.

Draco, tenía que regresar a su trabajo. Las enfermeras, parecían emocionadas por verlo. Se sentó en su escritorio y se detuvo a pensar. Apenas habían pasado cuatro o más minutos, desde que había puesto los pies en el hospital y ya pensaba en ella. ¿Tan imbécil se veía?

- Sonríes mucho, Draco- era una mujer. La jefa de personal y la más anciana de todas sus ayudantes en sí. Minerva.

- Tengo una nueva amiga- mencionó.

- No otra cita, ¿cierto? La pasada, fue un desastre.

- No es una cita precísamente. -Mencionó el hombre con un suspiro reconfortante- es, más que eso en realidad.

- ¿Muy soñador hoy?

- ¿Estoy muy cursi, cierto?

Minerva asintió con la cabeza y colocó en su mesa, un reporte. Draco, bajó la vista y leyó el nombre de su madre en el mismo. Alzó la cabeza y miró a la mujer con incredulidad. Suspirando, ella asentía lentamente y con una sonrisa.

- Dices; que mi madre podría caminar...

- Sí, todo es posible. Su cuerpo se regenera.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! Se lo diré mañana temprano.

Mientras Draco pensaba en ello, cierta persona también pensaba en ir a casa de su madre. Luna Lovegood; hacía una investigación muy profunda. Su padre, Lucius, le diría la ubicación exacta. La miró de arriba hacia abajo y le preguntó el por qué con desdén.

- Papeles que tenemos que llenar, sobre el doctor. Para que realice un intensivo.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues ella vive en Cristhchurch.

- Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy.

Hermione, estaba en la cama. Se sentía muy débil, para continuar haciendo los quehaceres. Pese a vivir solo, el doctor Draco no era un inútil. Con un suspiro, ella había lavado y planchado su ropa, también había preparado el almuerzo y barrido la casa. Draco, regresaba muy pronto con una sorpresa.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo desde abajo. Ella, se asomó en las escaleras- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Ella asintió y bajó las mismas para mirarle con detalle. De su espalda, sacó un ramo de rosas y tenía en sus manos, una cesta, cubierta con un paño.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Regalos. Las enfermeras te enviaron algunos detalles. Biberones, chupetes y esta simpática jirafa que yo te he traído- Dijo, halándole la cuerda trasera- dice algo que aún no descifro, pero sé que al bebé le gustará.

- Pero aún falta mucho...

- Lo sabemos, pero siempre es bueno adelantarse- miró a su alrededor y sintió el aroma del almuerzo- ¿La casa está más limpia de lo normal, o me equivoco?

- No, la he limpiado. Cociné, fregué, planché y barrí.

Draco la miró con un suspiro y colocó las cosas en la mesa. Ella observó su rostro confuso y sintió que estaba mal. ladeó la cabeza y antes de poder preguntar, él se le adelantó.

- Hermione, yo no te necesito como mi criada. No te trataré como te trataba él. No tienes por qué asear mi apartamento.

- Solo quería ayudarte y...

- Estás en estado y necesitas descansar. Tienes desórdenes alimenticios y traumas de todo tipo. ¿Crees que tomando una escoba, no recordarás como él te trató?

- No necesitas exagerar... Realmente...

- No lo hagas, por que yo sí recuerdo el como pudo tratarte y no me siento bien. Descansa. Descansa del mundo.

- Está bien.

Draco sonrió y abrazó a Hermione, que se sintió reconfortada entre sus brazos. Sostuvo su mano y señaló la mesa para indicarle que debían comer un poco. Un día de descanso, no les haría ningún tipo de daño.


	16. Chapter 16

Sombras

* * *

Draco sonreía, cuando Hermione tenía una sensación de repulsión. Caminó hasta el baño y supuso; que vomitaría. Al regresar, tenía la tensión muy baja. Draco, le acompañó hasta la cama y allí la dejó. La trataba como si ella; fuese el bebé.

- Me malcrías demasiado- comentó ella, con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, no puedes culparme. Eres la primera mujer embarazada que vive conmigo. Tengo que consentirte.

- Aunque el hijo, no sea tuyo.

- No me lo recuerdes.- suspiró él con recelo y Hermione, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando él se hubiera sentado para tomar su tensión.

Luna, caminaba por los pasillos de la que solía ser la casa de Hermione. Su nuevo novio, había mencionado que tenía cosas que hacer. ¿A dónde se pudo haber ido? Ella no tenía idea. Lo último que le había indicado, era que la madre de Draco vivía en Cristhchurch. Seguramente, había ido a buscarla. ¿Importaba? No tenía idea.

Se miró en el espejo resquebrajado y suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer, su nuevo novio? Quizá matarla, o quizá algo peor. Bueno, el doctor Draco sabía donde se etsaba inmiscuyendo. O... ¿Tal vez no?

La mujer; se paralizó. Se miró en aquel resquebrajado espejo y sintió el aire frío de la culpa, rozar su nuca. ¡Ella sabía perfectamente, que estaba en dificultades! Aquella mujer, era lisiada, ¡Aquella mujer no se defendería! Ladeó la cabeza y observó el clóset entre abierto. Caminó con tremor hacia el mismo y miró hacia adentro. Habían palabras escritas allí, había sangre seca y vieja. Hermione; había dejado su cuchillo allí. Ella lo sabía. Ella sabía que él, también le había hecho daño. ¡Estaba por enloquecer!¡Su mente no la dejaba en paz! La sombra de sus errores, se cernía en aquel clóset y de pronto; no vio nada. Algo o alguien la empujó adentro.

- ¿Te diste cuenta, no es cierto?- dijo, la voz que ella ya conocía.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- También te diste cuenta de eso ya...

Draco sonreía, mirando los estudios de su madre. Sin duda, se sentía lo suficientemente bien el saber que su madre podría volver a caminar, como para no pensar en todo lo vivido. Muy pronto, irían a darle la noticia.

- ¿Estás lista, Hermione?

- Sí y espero que mi embarazo no me juegue malas pasadas.

- Bueno, siempre es bueno llevar un par de dulces. ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Draco le abría la puerta. Tomarían el tren hasta CristhChurch. Mientras; alguien se preparaba para acometer una locura. Ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía a medias frente al espejo. Estaba preparado, para jugárselas todas. Suspirando y silbando, cargaba un arma con mucha paciencia. Bien, tenía una sola oportunidad. Si no le amaba por deseo, le amaría por obligación.

Draco y Hermione, no tardaron tanto en llegar al destino. Era una hora muy poco frecuentada en la estación de trenes. Las tres de la tarde. Draco, se bajó con una sonrisa y Hermione, sonrió con él. Saber que su madre se recuperaría, le hacía sentir felicidad por él. Seguramente; llevaba años esperándolo.

Caminaron a través del pueblo, para que Hermione conociera un poco del mismo. Con un caminar apresurado, Hermione recorría recovecos de ese pueblo. Las tiendas y demases; eran muy atractivas. Además, de la enorme iglesia central. Todo era tan bello.

- Debe ser hermoso, vivir aquí.

- Sí. Y lo digo, por experiencia propia.

Ambos, arrivaron al hogar de la mujer. Era una casita humilde, pero provista, de todo lo necesario. Con una enorme sonrisa, Pansy Parkinson, le abría la verja. Luego de un caluroso abrazo y una corta presentación, ella abría la puerta al hogar. Narcisa, regaba en el jardín, sus plantas de orquídeas. Al ver a Draco, Hermione supo el gran amor que le tenía. La mujer; no cabía en sí.

- ¡Cuánto has cambiado! Parecía ayer, cuando te cambiaba los pañales- le dijo y con una sonrisa miró a Hermione- una vez tuvo tres años y solo sabía decir "mi". Luego, supimos que intentaba decir "Mami".

Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió con mucha dulzura. Hermione, estaba allí, contemplando el reencuentro de madre e hijo.

- Soy Narcisa Malfoy. Encantada.

- Hermione Granger. Paciente de su hijo.

- ¡Oh! Ya te creía muy hermosa, como para ser la novia. Realmente, no me sorprende, que mi hijo haya escogido esta carrera. Sí ya sé- dijo, mirando a Draco- dirás ahora, Mamá...

Hermione rió y le pareció, que pese a las lesiones de la mujer, tenía un excelente humor. Con un suspiro, la madre continuó con su conversación.

- Hace tanto que no sabía de ti. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya, hijo?

- Veintiocho, mamá.

- ¡Oh! ¡Le dije a Pansy que tenías esa edad! ¡No me equivoqué en lo más mínimo! ¿Y tú, cuántos años tienes?

- Vienticinco, señora.

- Ah, al menos no eres tan joven. Mi hijo tiene fama de ser un poco extraño; al buscarse una pareja. Siempre se lo he criticado. Bueno, ¿Son pareja, cierto?

- Bien...- mencionó Hermione- realmente nosotros...

- Somos amigos- dijo Draco y su madre asintió- decidimos venir a visitarte, para traerte esto- Draco, colocó los exámenes en las manos de su madre- pronto caminarás...

- ¿¡De verdad! ¡Eso sería fantástico! ¡Así podría ir a ver a mi hijo!

Ambos sonrieron y Hermione, pidió un pequeño momento para ir al baño. Estaba un poco mareada y sin quererlo; golpeó con la puerta. Pansy, quien pasaba por ese mismo punto, llamó y preguntó si necesitaba algo. Hermione abrió la puerta y le pidió un poco de agua con azucar. En poco tiempo, ella se sentaba en el sofá y bebía esa misma agua.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- le preguntó Narcisa a Pansy.

- Se siente mareada.

- ¿Mareada? A no ser, que esté enferma... ¿Draco?

- Juro que no he hecho nada- mencionó el joven con un suspiro- ¿Cuándo dejarás de creer que soy un mujeriego empedernido?- sonrió él y Narcisa, ladeó la cabeza.

- Cuando dejes de ser tan guapo- dijo y Draco alzó una ceja- es mentira, solo bromeo.

Mientras estaban reunidos, varias personas miraban la casa desde unos arbustos. Draco, empujaba la silla de su madre y era la mira perfecta para el momento final. Para el momento triste que colgaba la última nota. Se movían sigilosamente.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?- preguntó el hombre, cuando su madre estuvo con Pansy para traer tazas de té.

- Solo, estoy un poco mareada...- mencionó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- creo que...

- Descuida, pronto nos iremos y...- no pudo continuar, el vidrio de un enorme ventanal que comunicaba con el patio trasero, se reventaba en muchos pedazos. Narcisa salía alarmada, al igual que Pansy.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Draco, intentando mantener la calma. Sin embargo, más y más vidrios se rompían y sonaba a balazos- ¡Están disparando contra la casa!

Hermione se levantó del sofá como si la hubiesen pellizcado. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Draco, que le pedía a su madre que no se alarmara. Sin embargo, ambos, debieron cubrirse la cabeza cuando algunas lámparas se reventaban.

- ¡Se terminó!- gritó alguien y Hermione, se giró con violencia. A lo lejos, estaba su ex novio con una enorme pistola. No tenía sentido huír.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Te lo daré!- dijo y antes de poder caminar, Blaise le amenazaba.

- ¡Manos arriba, doctorsito! ¡Todos!- Hermione, hizo lo que le pidieron- Lo que yo quiero, está allí y me mira... Ella sabe que todo esto se puede terminar si solo.

- ¡No te abriré mis piernas, para que hagas de mí lo que quieres!

- Tonta...- dijo, haciendo un gesto con la lengua que terminó en una especie de chasquido- ¿Cuándo entenderás que solo yo, puedo amarte? ¿Qué solo yo, puedo soportarte?

- Pues aún no me conoces- mencionó Draco con enojo- por que yo también la amo...

- Por supuesto. Entre escorias... por que eso eres, una maldita escoria. ¡Ambos!- dijo y su sostén se debilitaba, sus manos temblaban. Era todo un peligro.

- Escucha, resolveremos esto tú y yo. Déjalas en paz. Son inocentes.

- Me arrebastaste a mi novia, así que creo que puedo arrebatarte algo que ames. ¿No crees que es lo justo? ¿Quién? ¿Tu madre o la criada?

- ¡No te atrevas!- gritó Draco sin apartarse de su madre.

- Está lisiada, dudo que pueda escapar. ¿Querrías oír sus gritos de dolor mientras se cae y se desangra?

- Mi madre no tiene nada que ver...- pidió Draco, con la respiración sostenida, ausente- ¡Déjalas en paz!

- ¿Y Hermione? ¿A ella si puedo matarla?- dijo y le apuntó. Draco, negó con la cabeza y estiró su brazo hacia Hermione.

- Estoy seguro, de que podemos arreglarlo. Si tan solo...

- ¡No! Estoy harto de que usted se crea gran cosa. Con su casa en la playa, con su auto. ¡Yo amaré a Hermione! ¡Nadie va a arrebatármela! ¡Ni a ella ni a mi hijo!

- No te responsabilizarías por él, ni siquiera si tu vida dependiera de ello- mencionó Draco- ¿No estabas con Luna?

- Ya no...

Hermione suspiró y trató de pensar en algo inteligente. Sobre la mesa, había un florero de cristal. Si tan solo pudiera tomarlo y quizás, arrojárselo. Ladeó la cabeza y observó a su alienado ex novio. Estaba distraído. Si se inclinaba, tal vez lo lograba y podía dejarlo inconsciente. Lentamente, comenzó a mover su mano en dirección al florero. Blaize estaba enloquecido y no prestaba atención a ningún argumento. Sus ojos estaban fuera de sí y su expresión de insanía total, crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Pansy apenas respiraba y Narcisa, se aferraba a la mano que Draco mantenía sobre la silla de ruedas. Si alguno se movía, podían morir.

- Seamos razonables. Resolvamos esto como personas civilizadas.

- Ya lo intenté, pero ustedes no me escucharon.

- ¡Destrozaste mi hogar y casi me matan a golpes! ¡Eso no es ser civilizado!

- Lo siento doctorsito- dijo, cargando el arma. Narcisa soltó un gemido- las cosas son como son. Son claras y se resuelven con prontitud.

Hermione sostuvo el florero y pensaba lanzárselo, cual película, cuando Blaize le disparaba al florero y se lo rompía en las manos. Hermione, soltó un quejido y soltó los enormes pedazos de vidrio. Sus manos, estaban cortadas. Narcisa soltó un grito ahogado y Pansy lloraba a un lado.

- ¡No te creas muy lista!- se quejó el hombre. Draco, alzó la cabeza y observó a sus demás gangsters alrededor de la casa. No tenían escapatoria.

- Llegaremos a un acuerdo- dijo, comenzando a caminar- estoy seguro de que si bajas el arma...

- Se lo advierto, no se acerque...- mencionó- ¡No se acerque o llenaré de balas a su madre!

- No harías eso, también tuviste una madre...

- La tuve, cierto...

- Escúchame- continuó Draco, moviéndose lentamente.

- ¡Ya estoy harto!- dijo y disparó, aparentemente sin notarlo. Pero sí pudo notarlo cuando escuchó el golpe seco que hizo algo pesado; al caer al suelo. Draco abrió los ojos, con una expresión de sorpresa, cuando el cuerpo de Hermione caía lentamente al suelo.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo, arrodillándose junto a ella. Aquel disparo, había dado con su muslo derecho- ¡Necesita atención urgente!

Los disparos, alarmaron a la comunidad vecina. Los maleantes y el mismo hombre, habían decidido escapar. Draco les miró con rabia, pero no podía dejar a Hermione. Estaba herida y necesitaba atención o moriría. Sangraba por la boca y estaba cada vez más débil.

- Espera Hermione... yo voy a ayudarte... ¡Yo voy a ayudarte!

- ¡Pansy, trae un pañuelo para amarrárselo en la pierna! ¡Rápido!


	17. Chapter 17

Urgencias

* * *

Apenas podía pensar, en cuanto llegó a la sala de urgencias de ese pueblo. Sus manos estaban manchadas de su sangre y su mirada, no se despegaba del suelo. Estaba sentado en un banquillo del pasillo y ni su madre, podía sacarlo de la abstracción a la que estaba sometido.

- Se salvará, lo sé- dijo y Draco sin embargo, no le respondió. Mientras meditaba, Severus Snape, entraba con un caminar apresurado. Se detuvo junto a Draco y lo sostuvo por las solapas de la camisa. Apenas se daba cuenta, que alguien lo sostenía.

- ¡Dime, qué ha pasado con mi hija!- le gritó, pero Draco no respondió de inmediato- ¿¡Quién le ha hecho semejante cosa!

- Su ex novio...- acertó a responder y el hombre lo soltó. Draco; cayó estrepitósamente el banquillo. Narcisa, miró a su hijo y le colocó una mano en su hombro.

Blaize corría con mucha prisa, con sus compinches. La policía estatal, estaba encima de ellos, muy pronto. Los vecinos, habían alertado una gran cantidad de tiroteos en la comarca. La policía los atraparía pero eso ya no importaba. Hermione, se moriría.

Severus Snape estuvo allí, caminando de un lado al otro. Llegaba al hospital, Bellatrix Lestrange, la nueva pareja de Severus. Le dio un beso pequeño y preguntó por el estado de su hijastra. Severus, no le tenía buenas noticias y Draco, estaba desesperado.

Luna, arañaba la puerta, en busca de una salida. Estaba casi sin aire y sabía, que Blaize cometería un crimen inhumano. Mientras golpeaba la puerta, alguien escuchaba sus súplicas. Eran Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, con una orden de allanamiento.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Va a ocurrir algo terrible, si es que ya ocurrió!

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué estábas allí encerrada?- dijo Harry, con policias a su alrededor.

- ¡Ese hombre es maquiavélico, él va asesinar a la madre del doctor!

- ¿Tiene pruebas? ¿La dirección?

- Aquí...

Draco, estaba sin aliento, mirando hacia la habitación de Hermione. Ningún médico salía y él, temía lo peor. Que ella no se salvara. Que aquella bala, dañara órganos importantes y ella muriese sin remedio. Dio un golpe a la pared y ladeó la cabeza, cuando una enfermera salió hacia su encuentro.

- ¿¡Cómo se encuentra!- preguntó Snape con rudeza.

- Está fuera de peligro...- dijo la enferma y Draco, solo escuchó eso- El doctor Dumbledore, dice que la sacarán de terapia intensiva. Requirió de una operación con urgencia y ha perdido mucha sangre.

- ¿Le dieron sedación?- preguntó Draco con preocupación- Su embarazo es muy prematuro, su bebé podría...

- ¿¡Qué hijo!- se quejó Snape, lívido- ¡Si ese hombre la embarazó, voy a matarlo!- hizo ademán de caminar, pero Bellatrix le detuvo.

- Está sano. Fue lo segundo, que verificamos...

- ¡Gracias al cielo!- suspiró Narcisa con una sonrisa- ¿Podemos entrar a verla?

- Solo de a momento, uno- dijo la enfermera y Draco, miró a Snape y a Bellatrix.

- Entren ustedes- mencionó con un suspiro. Lo demás ya no tenía sentido, todo estaba mejor- son sus padres.

Severus pasó largo rato con su hija, al igual que Bella, su madrastra. No había reaccionado a la sedación y apenas se le entendía. Tres horas, en terapia intesiva eran suficientes para Draco. Descansaba junto a Pansy y a su madre.

- Te dije que todo estaría bien.

- Actuamos rápido. Aunque, creí que la perdería- declaró el joven, intentando regularizar su acelerada respiración.

- Entonces, sí la amas. Lo supuse. ¿Y ese hijo, es tuyo?

- ¿Hijo?

- Sí, no puedes mentirme. ¿Es tuyo?

- No, es de ese maldito imbécil. Hacía mis consultas, cuando llegó a mí, golpeada. Es una historia muy larga.

Severus salió de la habitación y miró a Draco. Bellatrix, sostenía el hombro de Snape en cuanto, éste, se detuvo junto al mismo.

- Ella quiere verte...- le dijo con una voz suave, aún impactada con los acontecimientos vividos. Draco, asintió en silencio. No sabía, si podría esperar más para verla.

Entró lentamente. Hermione, tenía "n" cantidad de cosas sobre ella. El respirador, era lo primordial. Caminó con torpeza y se sentó en la silla que habían dispuesto a su lado. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando él sostuvo su mano entre las suyas. No quería despertarla y no le importaba permanecer allí, aunque no hablaran.

Mientras meditaba, sintió un débil roce entre sus manos y alzó la cabeza, para mirarla. Hermione comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y ladeaba la cabeza para mirarlo. Él sonrió, pero realmente no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo.

- Lo siento... es mi culpa- dijo y Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza- debí haber cuidado de ti... ¡Soy un...!

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa suave y pretendía quitarse el respirador. Sin embargo, Draco no se lo permitió, aunque ella insistía.

- No quiero hacerte más daño, ¡Pero no puedo dejarte en sus manos! Bueno, ya lo sabes... te amo.

La joven le miró e insistía para quitarse el respirador. Bien, Draco se inclinó lentamente y se lo retiró de la nariz. Ella, haciendo una gran inspiración, comenzó a hablar.

- No tiene... la culpa... su madre y yo...- Draco, volvió a colocárselo y esperó unos minutos para quitárselo- pudimos morir... por mi propia culpa...

- ¡Pero yo no...!- se quejó él y ella, negó con la cabeza.

- Le hago... daño...- dijo, respirando un poco más- no quiero... que pierda... a su madre...

- Hermione, no puedo dejarte a merced de ese infeliz...

- Draco... le dije a mi padre... que yo te amaba...

Draco se mantuvo pasmado ante lo que acaba de escuchar. Colocó el respirador en su nariz y volvió a esperar lo que le pareció, un tiempo interminable.

- Le dije... que ese bebé... era tuyo...

El joven no hizo algo más que sonreírle y antes de colocarle el respirador, le besó por un corto segundo. No podía dejarle sin aliento. Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos y él, permaneció a su lado por largo rato hasta que le pidieron que se saliera, ya que ella necesitaba descanso.

No se atrevió a moverse de allí, aunque necesitara comer o dormir. Estaría allí, a su lado y ya no actuaría civilizadamente. Si tenían cuentas, las arreglarían con él.

Blaize seguía corriendo por las aceras y calles oscuras, en la noche. Harry Potter, llegaba muy pronto a la escena del crimen y una vecina, le indicaba que se habían llevado a Hermione a un hospital. Ronadl Weasley, llamaba a su hermana, que también era enfermera.

Severus, regresó al poco tiempo y observó a Draco, que estaba dormido cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Debía, conversar con él acerca de su hija y del bebé. Lo movió levemente y el joven, despertó confundido.

- Debemos hablar...- musitó, con una voz suave.

- ¿Se trata de Hermione y de...?

- Sí, de ella y de su hijo...

Blaize se detuvo para respirar. La policía no dejaba de seguirles los pasos; pero parecían estar seguros tras unos arbustos. Miró a sus compañeros y meditó sobre los acontecimientos. Todo un éxito su plan y no había ni un solo rastro.

- ¿Cómo lucía el criminal? ¿Lo vieron?- preguntó Ron a una de las vecinas.

- Sí, sí lo vimos.


	18. Chapter 18

Un grado de felicidad

* * *

Severus, observaba a Draco con cierto recelo. ¿Qué debía decir? "Hemos tenido sexo y ¡woalá! embaracé a su hija" Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su madre y le sonreía, asintiendo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. ¿Qué decía?

- Amo a su hija- fue lo único que pensó y realmente, decía la verdad.

- Sé que la amas, ella también te ama- dijo con voz sedosa- Pero, ¡Tener un hijo!

- Lo sé, debimos cuidarnos más- confesó el joven. Realmente le carcomía le hecho de que ese hijo no fuese suyo; sino de ese infeliz.

- Supongo, que se hará responsable de mi hija y de su hijo- demandó Snape de mala gana. Draco, asintió sin decir una sola palabra- Bueno, Bellatrix... tenemos que irnos.

La mujer asintió en silencio y con mucha calma, caminó junto a su pareja. Draco, inspiró en silencio y se dejó caer en el banquillo. ¡Un problema muy grande! Narcisa, se acercó a su hijo y le acarició el cabello con mucha calma. Debía estar pasando, un momento terrible. Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Pansy, que regresaba con un poco de té.

- Nosotras, iremos a casa de Minerva. ¿La recuerdas? tantas veces que te cuidó de pequeño.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Tengan mucho cuidado- mencionó Draco, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Por favor.

- Estaremos bien- sonrió su madre- cuida de ella y de ese bebé.

- Sí...

Draco, se quedó solo en la sala de espera. La gente iba y venía, pero él no se movería de ese lugar. Anochecía y se quedó dormido en la silla. Hacía un frío terrible, así que se había cubierto con su saco y simplemente se durmió.

Mientras estaba dormido, pasos apresurados se escucharon en aquel pasillo. Alguien, entraba con rápidez en la habitación de Hermione y cerraba la puerta con mucha calma. Caminó torpemente hacia la cama de la mujer y suspiró con una sonrisa suave. Traía en sus manos, un filoso cuchillo pequeño. Retiró las sábanas y contempló su vientre. Acabaría con ella que parecía tener más vida que el propio gato.

- Crabble, Goyle- susurró, con un teléfono en mano- estén preparados, a mí no me atraparán sin luchar antes.- Di adiós, Hermione Granger.

Draco se despertaba y entraba para verificar el estado de Hermione. Cerró la puerta y se detuvo en seco al ver la figura de su enemigo, con el cuchillo sobre la pierl de Hermione. Se apresuró a empujarlo y el joven, dio con una lámpara larga. Cayó al suelo y Hermione, despertó violentamente.

- ¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí!- preguntó Draco, sin apartarse de la camilla.

- ¿Creíste, que no regresaría? Hasta que no acabe contigo, no moriré en paz...

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

- ¿Quiere saber algo interesante, doctorcito? Justamente ahora, en camino están dos de mis mejores amigos. ¿Quiere saber a donde van? Van a buscar a su madre. Se salvó, pero no por mucho. Y también, van a casa de tu padre...

- ¡Dejen a mi padre tranquilo...!- imploró Hermione y Draco, alzó la vista, para mirar el filoso cuchillo que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Le dio una patada y Blaize tuvo que soltarlo. Se miró la muñeca herida y luego, a Draco con rabia.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Todos van a morir!

El ruído era increíble. Mchos internos entraron con urgencia. Miraron a Draco y a Blaize. Hermione, no dejaba de pedir auxilio, así que lo apresaron entre varios hombres. Llamarían a la policía al fin y se lo llevarían.

Draco les observó salir, mientras Blaise forcejeaba para que lo soltaran. Hermione, respiraba más calmadamente, pero aún así estaba tensa. Draco, se giró para contemplarla.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirió?

- Sí, estoy bien... ¡pero, tu madre... Está en peligro! ¡Mi padre!

- Tu padre podría matarlos si los tuviera en frente- le dijo y le dio un beso fugaz- No hagas nada, iré a buscar a mi madre.

Draco salió del hospital y pidió un taxi, con apremio. Suspiró, intentando no morir de un infarto. Su madre estaba lisiada y no podría defenderse y Pansy, no sabía ni luchar contra un ladrón. Necesitaba llegar rápido.

Apenas se bajó y le pidió al taxista que no se alejara. Las luces en la casa de Minerva McGonagall, estaban encendidas. Caminó lenatamente y se encontró con la puerta, que estaba destrozada. Si le habían hecho algo a su madre, Blaize lo pagaría muy caro.

Su madre, no estaba lejos. Estaba en el suelo de la habitación y un hombre estaba parado sobre ella. Por simple deducción, Draco supuso que querrían violarla. Caminó con lentitud y se detuvo detrás del hombre.

- Hola- le dijo y Crabble, volteó con violencia. Draco, le propinó un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente. Se arrodilló junto a su madre, que sollozaba.

- ¡Draco, gracias al cielo!- dijo, cuando la levantaba. La colocó en la silla de ruedas. Su madre, tenía algunos moretones.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Pansy?

- Estoy bien. Afortunadamente. ¡Pero no sé qué han hecho con Pansy! ¡La han arrastrado fuera de la casa... me temo lo peor!

- Vamos. Yo, voy a encontrarla...

Sacó a su madre de aquella casa y la dejó en el taxi. Pansy, no debía estar lejos. Caminó un poco más y observó un auto negro en la esquina. Había una mujer que gritaba y esa voz, le era inconfundible. ¡Seguro, la estaban violando también!

Corrió hasta el auto y con una estaca, rompió el vidrio. Sí, Pansy estaba semi desnuda y bajo los angulosos brazos del que debía ser, el compañero de fechorías. Al verlo, ella suplicó su ayuda. Draco reventó la puerta y sustrajo al hombre con violencia.

- Claro, ¡Ambos aprenden de su maestro!- le criticó, propinándole un puntapié en la entrepierna. Goyle cayó al suelo y el joven, sacó a Pansy, cubriéndola con su saco.

- ¿Qué sucede en este lugar?- exclamó un guardia, cuando unos alarmados vecinos, lo llamaron.

- Dos hombres irrumpieron en esta casa y han golpeado a mi madre. También intentaron violarla a ella.

- ¿Dónde está la dueña de la casa?

- No... estaba... nos dejó las llaves...- mencionó Pansy, con un fuerte tremor, alrededor de todo su cuerpo. El policía, pidió que le acompañara. Tanto su madre como Pansy, eran testigos.

- No sé si le interese, pero son compañeros de fechorías de Blaize Zabinni.

- Efectivamente, ya habíamos obtenido denuncias de estos dos...

Draco estuvo en la delegación, por largo tiempo. Tenía unas cortadas en sus manos por romper el vidrio y la puerta, y era objeto de interrogatorio también. Sintió mucha felicidad, al escuchar como otro policía, le comunicaba al guardia, que habían apresado a Blaize, en el hospital. Suspiró y sintió que toda esa pesadilla se terminaría muy pronto.

- Pueden irse...

- ¿Cómo está Pansy?

- La llevaremos a un hospital y luego, a su hogar- dijo una de las enfermeras que había acudido a la "emergencia"- descartaremos violación y algún tipo de enfermedad venérea.

- ¡Oh, pobre! Iré con ella, Draco- mencionó su madre- ha de estar destrozada.

- Necesitas descansar. Te han golpeado...

- Estaré bien- dijo, mientras la enfermera se la llevaba- ve con Hermione...

Draco regresó al hospital y aún, estaban levantando las cosas destrozadas. Algunos internos tenían ligeros golpes. Parecía que Blaize no se había ido sin pelear. La habitación de Hermione, estaba llena de investigadores. La interrogaban, sobre lo que sabía de Blaize. Necesitaría ir a la delegación y encontrarse con él. La dejaron sola luego de un tiempo.

- ¡Draco, estás herido!- chilló ella- ¿Estás bien?

- Descuida, son heridas que yo mismo me he hecho. Sus compinches eran como tu ex novio. Malos peleadores...

- ¡Tu madre...! ¿Ella está bien? ¡Pansy!...

- Ambas estarán bien. Por desgracia, a Pansy le hicieron más daño. Pero creo que estará bien. ¿Tu padre?

- ¡Ha sido como has dicho! ¡Mi padre no tuvo problemas para defenderse! Los han mandado a prisión- sonrió ella- Mi padre es un poco violento, parece.

Draco, no pudo evitar reírse y Hermione, sostuvo sus manos. Soltó un débil quejido, cuando ella trazó la cicatriz que las cortadas le habían dejado. Había necesitado, unos cuantos puntos. Ella, alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

- Eres como un ángel. Has salvado mi vida un millón de veces.

- Bueno, no tienes por qué agradecérmelo- le contestó él con una sonrisa- aunque a veces pareciera, que tengo super poderes o algo así.

- Me encantaría, que este bebé fuese tuyo. Al menos, serías un padre espectacular.

- Aún podría serlo ¿No?- dijo, auto invitándose. Hermione, sonrió y asintió levemente.

- Me encantaría ir a casa ahora.

- Aún no puedes caminar...

- Creo, que ya no caminaré.

- Descuida, haremos terapias de rehabilitación- musitó Draco con una sonrisa, sentándose en la cama. Hermione, colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Se terminó ¿Cierto?

- Eso parece. Pero, nosotros, nosotros vamos a comenzar- musitó el joven con mucha calma- ya que tu padre me ha mencionado exprésamente; que me haga cargo de ti y de tu hijo.

- ¡Oh, no tienes por qué sentirte obligado!- mencionó ella con preocupación- a veces, mi padre dice cosas que no debería.

- Yo no me siento obligado. Ya te he dicho, que te amo...

- Pues, yo también lo amo doctor...¡Y todo es culpa suya!- sonrió ella y Draco no le respondió. Un beso, fue suficiente.


	19. Chapter 19

Algunos cambios más

* * *

Hermione y Draco, dormían juntos en la misma cama. Draco, despertó muy temprano en la mañana. Ella, estaba recuperándose de aquel disparo. Muy pronto, sería citada para declarar en contra de aquel hombre que arruinó su vida. Bostezó y la miró con una sonrisa. Colocó su mano sobre su hombro y con un suspiro suave, la llamó.

- Despierta Hermione- le dijo- es hora de desayunar y de tus ejercicios diarios- Quizá, hoy podamos caminar un poco más.

Hermione, despertó confusa y miró a Draco con una sonrisa. Se acomodó en la cama y asintió en silencio. El joven entró al baño y en poco tiempo, salió listo para ayudarle. Hermione le miró con vergüenza. Era un poco embarazoso.

- Bueno- dijo, pasando su brazo, alrededor de sus piernas- siéntate aquí, mientras te sostengo, para levantarte.

- Sí.

La dejó en una silla de madera y se detuvo frente a ella. Con una sonrisa, estiró sus brazos y tomó los de Hermione. La levantó cuidadosamente, pero ella se impulsaba demasiado fuerte. Terminó abrazándola con vigor.

- Lo siento, creo que exageré...

- Está bien, te tengo...

- Gracias.

Ambos se miraron con mucha calma. Draco, le acarició el cabello y sonrió al mirar su ya abultado vientre de cuatro meses. Aquella criatura, pese a los desastres que sufría su madre, no había dejado de crecer. Suerte para su madre. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione, le miró. Parecía ensimismado en sus ojos.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- rió y él, despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Con un gesto de seriedad, la miró, mientras ella seguía riendo.

- Sí, muy gracioso.

- Solo bromeaba.

Hermione rió una vez más y Draco, cerró sus brazos en su espalda con mucha fuerza. Ella, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su sonrisa. No iba a soltarla, ahora que ella había empezado el juego. Hermione, trató de safarce, pero Draco era más fuerte que ella.

- Ahora, no voy a soltarte, hasta que te disculpes- dijo y Hermione ladeó la cabeza, negándose- discúlpate...

- No...

- Ah ¿No vas a disculparte?

- No.

Draco retrocedió, hasta empujarla sobre la cama y cayó sobre ella. Hermione sonrió y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos.

- Es un tonto, doctor...- dijo y plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios- ¿Me puede soltar ahora?

Se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse. Con un suspiro, la observó mientras ella daba lentos pasos alrededor del cuarto. Había mejorado mucho. Él debía ir a trabajar, pero no estaba seguro de poder dejarla a sus anchas. Ella afirmaba que estaría bien, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Recordó, que Ronald Weasley había mencionado que tenía una hermana que era enfermera. No dudó en contactarla.

- Le pagaré cuanto necesite- le dijo a Ginny Weasley. La joven de apenas unos veinticinco años, sonrió y asintió.

- Descuide, no exijo mucho. Estará bien con el sueldo regular.

- ¡Qué vergüenza, Draco!- dijo Hermione y el joven, sonrió sin disimulo.

- A cualquiera puede pasarle. Tú, cuida de ese bebé...

Mientras estaba en la cárcel, Blaise miraba a su alrededor. Bien, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero no tenía importancia. Sus compañeros, iban a sacarlo pronto. Mientras estaba sentado, varios presidiarios, se acercaron a él con miradas sospechosas. Blaise alzó la cabeza y los miró. Sonreían mientras le miraban con esa malicia.

- Entonces, tú eres un violador. ¡Qué lindo!- dijeron y Blaise se levantó.

- No me tocarán...

- Bueno, quizá solo un poco. Así, sentirás lo que es ser tocado sin placer. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Chicos? ¿Y si comenzamos- anunció uno de los cabecillas.

- ¡Aléjense!

- Vamos a darle una bienvenida de lujo...

Hermione sonreía, mientras charlaba animosamente con Ginny. Ella, era muy agradable y parecía que se llevarían muy bien. Con un suspiro, ambas intentaban el ritual de levantarse y estabilizarse. Eso, sin duda le ayudaría a mejorar en un futuro muy cercano. Draco por su parte, estaba en el consultorio. Mientras atendía a sus pacientes, Pansy fue a verle.

- Hola, Draco.

- Hola Pansy. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien. He venido a decirte que no me ha ocurrido nada grave y que, sigo visitando a mi psicólogo impuesto por la clínica.

- Bien, siéntate por favor.

- Draco, necesito hablarte de algo importante. Se trata de tu madre.

- ¿Le sucedió algo a mi madre? ¡Dímelo!

- No, pero tu padre ha decidido demandarla de nuevo. Ahora, quiere que le otorgues las propiedades que le pertenecen. Ya sabe que se destruyó el auto y la casa de verano. Piensa cobrártelas.

- ¡Pero, es mi padre!

- Te las cobrará. Y me temo, que querrá dejar a tu madre sin hogar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer

- ¿Por qué hará semejante cosa?

- No lo sé...

Draco meditó y miró hacia su escritorio. Seguramente, podría demandar a su padre por daños y prejuicios en contra, de la estabilidad mental de su madre. De todas formas, no tenía las pruebas suficientes para lograrlo. Bueno, las propiedades estaban a nombre de su padre y él, no podría interponerse en eso. ¿Qué debía hacer con su madre? Encontrarle un nuevo hogar seguramente. Pansy le miró y pensaba igual que él.

- Busca en el catálogo de casas, una que podamos comprarle.

- Ella odiará abandonar esa casa.

- Está llena de casquillos de balas y vidrios rotos. Cualquier cosa estará mejor.

Pansy asintió sin decir algo más y comenzó a salir del consultorio. Antes de que se fuera, Draco recordó que Luna estaba aún en la cárcel. Tuvo curiosidad por saber cuántos años de cárcel recibiría por haber participado en aquel plan. Bueno, solo la confundió, no merecía toda la culpa. ¿O sí?

- ¿Luna? Creo que irá presa por unos cuantos años por cómplice.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Dos o tres, me parece...

- ¿Y la viste? ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Te interesa?

- Bueno, supongo que él la usó como usó a Hermione.

- Lo hizo, pero es delito de todos modos. Por cierto, ¿Qué harás con ese bebé? No es tu responsabilidad.

- Pero ella sí lo es. La amo, aunque suene estúpido en mi boca.

- Bueno, mientras sepas lo que haces.

Draco regresó a casa muy pronto. Hermione estaba dormida y Ginny, estaba por irse en cuanto lo vio. Le pagó y ella sonrió con mucha felicidad. Le encantaba Hermione y deseaba poder ayudar en momentos posteriores. Draco asintió y luego de despedirse de ella, se acostó en la cama con mucho cuidado y abrazó a Hermione, quién comenzó a darse la vuelta.

- ¿Cansada?

- Sí, lo intenté mucho y creo que progresé.

- Muy bien. Bueno en el hospital no sucedió nada novedoso. Bien, mi padre quiere quitarle las cosas a mi madre y me demandará por daños a su propiedad.

- Pero no fue tu culpa...

- Lo sé, pero así es él. De todas formas, ya le busco casa nueva a mi madre.

- ¿Por qué no la invitas a quedarse?

- ¿Mi madre y mi novia, juntas?- preguntó- ¡Eso sería un caos!


	20. Chapter 20

El amor

* * *

Severus Snape regresaba de visita, cada cierto tiempo. Hermione, estaba feliz de recibir a su padre y Draco, lo sentía a veces, como si le hubiesen montado una vigilancia continua. Con una sonrisa amable, Hermione había realizado una comida para recibir a su padre. Su vientre ya tenía cuatro meses y ella, recién comenzaba a caminar. Parecía que todo era felicidad.

- Eres muy amable- dijo Bellatrix sin prestar mucha atención, Hermione se sentó en la mesa, junto a Draco. Ese día, celebraban el inicio de una nueva vida. Ya hasta a su padre, le parecía que Draco, era un joven amable y dedicado para con su hija. Y quedó demostrado, cuando Hermione sintió una fuerte patada de su hija y el vaso, se derramó en su mano. Draco pareció preocupado. Muy pronto, limpió su mano y le preguntó varias veces, si estaba bien.

Esa tarde, Hermione decidió hacer con Ginny, unas remodelaciones al apartamento. De todas formas, Draco coincidió, que si iban a tener un "hijo", necesitaban una casa mucho más grande. Hermione le miró con confusión. ¿Qué no tenía que encontrar una para su madre? ¡Tuvo una idea en ese mismo instante! Él podía darle su apartamento y ellos, podrían comprar una casa. A Draco, le pareció viable y se lo propondría en la mañana. Esa misma mañana, Hermione debía testificar por el caso de acoso sexual.

Ambos, se acostaron temprano. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione le quitaba las sábanas a Draco, y él las regresaba a su sitio. También, iban a necesitar una cama más grande. Con un suspiro suave, ellos se cobijaban y se miraban, con mucha sosegación. Antes de dormirse, ambos se dieron un pequeño beso. Él le daba uno a ella y a su hijo.

Con una expresión de incomodidad, Hermione se despertaba. Ese día, tenía que volver a ver a Blaise. Draco, estaba despierto desde temprano. Desde que lo sabía, no podía dormir. Tenía que pensar en todo lo que ella rememoraría, con solo verlo. Levantándose con mucho cuidado, ella fue a buscarlo. Draco preparaba el desayuno, pero ella tenía un vacío en su estómago que no la dejaba comer. De todas formas, ella debía comer por su bebé.

- Hermione, espero que estés preparada. Este tipo de cosas, suelen ser muy incómodas- musitó Draco, sentándose a la mesa. Hermione asintió y ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

- Seguramente, Blaise intentará decir que todo es mi culpa. Por que soy suicida y horrible.

- Lo más probable. Por cierto, ¿Qué has sabido de las investigaciones?

- Según Ginny, avanzan muy rápido. El que yo sea madre soltera, dice que aumenta más las probabilidades de tener suerte.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa y ella, le siguió el motivo. Se sentó cuidadosamente, cuando el bebé pateaba y pateaba su vientre. Ella soltó un quejido y acarició su vientre con cierta impaciencia. Draco, volvió a sonreír y con un gesto amable, colocó su mano sobre el mismo. Aquella suave caricia, circular, calmó al inquieto bebé.

- Ya está, no es tan difícil a veces- dijo y Hermione solo sonrió- Espero, que todo esto termine de una buena vez.

- Apoyo la moción- comentó ella, levantándose con lentitud- De todas formas, al menos, Blaise está en la cárcel. Seguramente, pudriéndose.

Mientras comentaba aquello, el teléfono de Draco, su teléfono móvil, sonaba insistentemente. Era Harry y parecía que las cosas con Blaise, estaban mal. Parecía, que los reos lo habían golpeado y habían tenido que sacarlo a urgencia. Draco, miró a Hermione y supuso que eso, sería un problema de proporciones altas. El rostro de preocupación de Draco, puso nerviosa a Hermione.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Blaise. Los reos lo golpearon hasta casi matarlo. Está en urgencias.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

- No sé si te comenté, que cuando se es violador, los reos no te perdonan. Te matarán y si pudieran revivirte para matarte, lo intentarían.

- ¡Oh dios mío!

- Quédate, iré a ver qué ocurre. Tal vez lo trasladen.

- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor- le indicó ella, sin soltar su mano. Draco, esbozó una sonrisa a medias y la miró con detalle.

- Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

En ese instante, Draco se dirigía al hospital que Ronald y Harry, le habían indicado. Con mucha paciencia, intentaba no pensar lo peor. Bueno, él era un violador y aún así, no estaba bien pensar alegremente, cuando intentaban matar a alguien a golpes. Aunque fuese el peor ser humano sobre la tierra, él no le deseaba eso a nadie.

Al llegar, Ron estaba allí. Su rostro, no era el mejor y parecía, que las cosas se dificultaban lo suficiente como para preocuparse. Con un suspiro de resiganación, Draco estrechó las manos con Ron.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Los reos lo golpearon. Quizá lo hayan usado también, como él lo hizo con la señorita Granger- indicó, mirando en dirección a la habitación.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

- Con algunas magulladuras, sangre y otros restos de dudosa procedencia. El ajetro, alarmó a los carcelarios y ellos, nos avisaron de inmediato.

- Entiendo. ¿Y qué han dicho los médicos?

- Que no ha sido tan grave. Se pondrá bien en algunos días, pero que deben trasladarlo. Tenía una puñalada en su brazo derecho. Intuímos, que fue mientras se resistía.

- ¿Algo más?

- Lo trasladaremos de prisión, pero me temo que eso no servirá. Quizá una celda única.

Draco asintió y se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta. Allí estaba Blaise, tan herido o más, que cuando Hermione sufría sus abusos. Bueno, el tiempo se encargaba de descobrárselas con mucho cuidado. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Ron.

- ¿Hermione, debe testificar?

- Sí, ya lo hizo la joven Lovegood. Me temo, que él no tiene mucha vida ya. Estará en prisión, más de lo que pueda pensar.

- Entendido.

Draco regresó a casa con teléfonos de contacto y con mensajes que eran, bastante claros. Hermione, podía ganar todo eso y salir libre. Hermione, al regresar, estaba en la cama. Parecía que dormía, puesto que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Draco sonrió y la contempló, cobijándola. Se sentó en la cama y encendió la televisión. Le bajó el volúmen para no perturbarla. Permaneció largo rato mirando las noticias, hasta que se quedó dormido a su lado.

Hermione despertó tiempo después y observó el televisor encendido. Draco, estaba dormido y sostenía el control del mismo, con una mano. Lo apagó y lo colocó en la mesilla de noche. Le sonrió y se acomodó en la cama, a su lado. Esperó por largo rato, hasta que despertara y así, ella pudiera saber lo acaecido en el hospital. Draco, comenzó a despertar, tiempo después. Le sonrió con suavidad, mientras ella le miraba.

- ¿Y, qué tal todo?

- Pues está internado. Lo han golpeado, quizá hasta lo hayan violado también.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Eso es posible?

- En este mundo, todo pasa- dijo Draco, acariciándole el cabello- Tienes que testificar.

- ¿Y Luna?

- Ya lo hizo. Me parece que quizá le den libertad condicional. No es una mala mujer, solo estaba confundida.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que decir?

- Todo lo que sabes, todo lo que sufriste. Que tu bebé y tú, estuvieron en peligro.

- ¿Y tú?

- También tengo que testificar. Y estaré allí, acompañándote- sonrió y Hermione, asintió en silencio. Con un movimiento lento, se acomodó junto a él. Draco la miró y dio la vuelta en la cama, para cuidadosamente, posicionarse sobre ella.

- ¿Sabes entonces... supongo, que no podrás librarte fácilmente de mí?- le indicó y Hermione, esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah sí, por qué?

- Por que te amo, Hermione. Sí, ya lo dije y merezco, el premio Nóbel por eso.

- ¿Premio a la estupidéz?

- No juegues conmigo.- dijo y le besó delicadamente. Hermione volvió a sonreír y a ciencia cierta, estaba disfrutando su beso, hasta que soltó un quejido agudo- ¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Te hice algo? ¿Te golpié con algo?

- ¡Y tú eres el doctor! ¡Es solo mi bebé, cálmate!- le dijo, con una risilla- No tienes por qué reaccionar así.

- Pues dile a tu bebé, que estoy jugando con la madre- le dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño de su ojo. Hermione lo apartó con su pie y sonrió otra vez.

- ¿Sabe algo, doctor?

- ¿Qué?

- Yo también lo amo.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorpresas

* * *

Hermione Granger, entraba en su sexto mes de embarazo y Draco, hacía los trámites, para comprar una nueva casa. Narcisa Malfoy, parecía especialmente dispuesta, a aceptar su sugerencia. Aunque, no sin antes, pelear lo último de dignidad que le quedaba, frente a su ex esposo. Aunque fuese el dueño expreso de las propiedades destrozadas, eso no le daba el derecho suficiente, para martirizarles la vida.

Draco, estaba especialmente tenso. Hermione no descubría el motivo, pero parecía que se traía algo entre manos. Pansy, progresaba con las citas psiquiátricas, aunque aún seguía con ciertos temores, tal era el caso de encontrarse frente a un hombre extraño. Draco acervaba, que iba a estar bien. Todo iba a mejorar. Blaize, seguía en el hospital, pero muy pronto tendría que recuperarse y rendir las declaraciones pertinentes. Mientras, Hermione y él, disfrutarían de un tiempo para ellos y para la bebé. Ambos, habían confirmado, que era una pequeña niña, como sospechaba Hermione. Amor de madre, decía Narcisa.

Su novio, iba de aquí para allá y no se quedaba quieto en ningún momento. A ella le interesaba saber, qué estaba planificando, sin embargo Ginny, no lograba descubrirlo. Con una sonrisa a medias, Ginny espiaba a través de la escalera, para mirar qué tanto pasaban encerrados, Draco y su madre.

- Entonces, ¿lo vas a hacer?

- ¿Crees que está mal?- dijo, tenso, nervioso.

- ¡No, al contrario! ¡Es perfecto! A mí me parece una idea maravillosa. ¡No puedo esperar a escucharlo!

- Pero es que, no vas a escucharlo- bromeó Draco- solo lo van a oír los que deben.

- ¡Eso es injusto!

- Es lo que se hace en estos casos, mamá- le dijo y Narcisa asintió en silencio. Su silla de ruedas, estaba a un lado de la cama- ¿Crees que podrás intentar, pararte un poco?

- Creo que sí, de todas formas, déjame verificar- Draco sostuvo su mano con delicadeza y ella, se empujó hacia adelante. Con una sonrisa, observó que sus pies la mantenían en tierra. Luego de unos minutos, se cansó y tuvo que dejarse caer en la cama. Draco parecía satisfecho con los avances de su madre.

- Bien, creo entonces, que ya es hora de que Ginny y tú, se vayan al cine.

- ¡Pero Draco, yo soy tu madre. Además, esa película ni siquiera me gusta!

- Yo invito. Vean la que deseen.

- De acuerdo. Pero... ¡Pórtense bien!

- Mamá...

- Lo sé, eso era cuando tenías ocho y te quedabas con la vecinita de diez.- Draco negó con la cabeza y la observó acomodar la silla, a su lado. Le ayudó a sentarse y luego, a bajar las escaleras. Hermione y Ginny, se apartaron rápidamente. De todas formas, Draco sabía, lo que intentaban hacer.

- Bueno, que disfruten la película- sonrió el joven y Narcisa, le miraba con una sonrisa suave.

- Pero joven Draco, Hermione...¿Ella no puede venir?- preguntó Ginny, con curiosidad. Draco, negó con la cabeza.

- Hermione está en los momentos importantes del embarazo y con sus piernas a medio funcionar.

- Invéntate algo mejor- sonrió Narcisa y Ginny la observó- solo di que quieren tiempo a solas y nosotras entenderemos, cuándo no somos bienvenidas.

Draco sonrió, al igual que Hermione. Ambas mujeres, se despedían y se iban en un taxi que él mismo había pagado. Hermione, lentamente, regresó al sofá. Leía revistas de bebés, mientras se acariciaba el vientre con mucha parsimonia. Draco, recordaba un momento de su vida. El día anterior.

_- ¿Estás segura, de que funcionará?- le preguntaba a Pansy, en una tienda. La mujer, le miró con una sonrisa._

_- Por supuesto. ¡Todas, adoramos ese tipo de gestos! Además, creo que este regalo es perfecto para la ocasión._

_- ¿No es muy osado? Digo, ¿arriesgado? Mírale ese tamaño._

_- Créeme, así nos gusta. Aunque bueno, también los modestos._

_La tienda estaba muy concurrida y muchos, buscaba lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, él siempre había sido él, nunca había pensado en otra persona. Y ahora, se sentía tan extraño, haciéndolo. Se sentía inculto en el tema._

_- Todo va a salir bien. Haces la cena de siempre y luego, le das el regalo. Ella lo va a apreciar._

_- Eso espero. No quiero equivocarme nuevamente._

_- ¿¡Y cómo podrías! Hermione es una joven muy simpática. Y está mal, que yo lo diga- suspiró ella, con un aire de superioridad._

Dejó de pensar y observó a Hermione, que seguía en el sofá. Meditó en el regalo por un segundo y dónde estaba oculto. Mientras pensaba en eso, las últimas palabras de Pansy, llegaron hasta su cabeza.

¡La cena! Solo que, él no sabía cocinar muy bien. Solo iba y venía del trabajo. ¡Comía cualquier cosa! Estando en meditación, Hermione sonrió y observó su rostro, hecho una pintura, con muchas expresiones juntas.

- ¿En qué piensas, Draco? Últimamente, estás muy raro.

- Eh... Estaba pensando, en... En la cena...

- ¿En la cena? Pero, ¿No recuerdas que yo hice macarrones con queso y carne? ¿Para qué otra cena?

¡Diablos! Ella había hecho la cena, que se suponía, él, debía regalarle. Se sintió como estúpido y la miró de reojo.

- Sí, esos macarrones estaban deliciosos.

- Gracias, gracias- sonrió- ¿Es que tienes hambre, nuevamente?

- No, en realidad...- No sabía lo que hacía- en realidad quería decirte algo- dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, a zancadas. Hermione, dejó la revista en el mueble y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, alzando la cabeza.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué huyes? Así no podemos hablar...

- No estoy huyendo- dijo, desde el piso superior- estoy buscando algo, unos papeles.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se trata de Blaize?

- Sí- mintió, guardando el regalo, en el bolsillo de su pantalón- algo que trajo el abogado Weasley, que deberíamos ver.

- Entiendo.

Hermione, esperó por Draco. A zancadas, volvió a bajar las escaleras y la contempló en silencio. Ella, esperaba ver los documentos, que él quería mostrarle. Al observar la larga espera que Draco, le daba, ella se extrañó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo, con impaciencia- ¿Es algo malo?

- En realidad, no- suspiró, llevándose una mano al cuello- ¡Demonios! ¿¡Por qué seré tan malo en esto!

- ¿En qué, Draco?

- Ven, Hermione. Siéntate.

Ella hizo lo que le pidieron y miró al joven, con mucha preocupación. ¿Y si se trataba de algo muy grave y ella, era la principal afectada? ¿Y si Blaize se había escapado? ¿O si, ella iba presa también? Ladeó la cabeza, impaciente, incapaz de esperar un minuto más para saberlo. Draco, solo meditaba y le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

- Hermione...

- ¡Vamos, dilo ya!- demandó ella- ¡Me tienes nerviosa!

- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. Es necesario, que prestes atención.

- ¡Sí sí! Solo dímelo.

- Hermione, hoy quería prepararte una cena, tengo una semana planificándolo. Saliendo y entrando en la casa, ensayándolo. Aún así, creo que no salió como debía haber salido. De todas formas, aún tengo la pieza fundamental.

- Draco, de la angustia, tendré a la bebé. ¡Dímelo ya!

- Hermione, quiero que te cases conmigo- dijo y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Buscó el anillo, pero la caja había rodado hasta el suelo. Se inclinó para tomarla y luego, la abrió con mucho nerviosismo. Era ya, muy primerizo hasta para eso.

Hermione, se quedó impactada al oír semejante cosa, luego, hizo un chasquido con la lengua. Había entendido, que no era tan preocupante como parecía y una expresión que desconcertó a Draco, brotó de sus labios.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Es que acaso... tú?

- ¡No!- rió ella- ¡es que te veías tan nervioso! ¡Es usted un tonto! ¡Hubiese empezado, con que deseaba casarse conmigo!- sonrió ella- Por eso, estaba tan extraño todos estos días.

- Sí, quiero casarme contigo. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Hermione?

- Bueno, aparte de mencionar que esto me sorprende, en sobremanera, primero debería consultárselo a mi padre. ¿No crees? Antes de que te convierta en otro Blaize- Draco iba a opinar- Te mande tras las rejas, quise decir.

- Pero, ¿Quieres casarte?

- Opino, que este hermoso anillo, se verá maravilloso en mi mano. Sobretodo, cuando yo sea la señora Malfoy.

Draco sonrió y Hermione sonrió con él. Le abrazó con mucha felicidad, mientras Hermione sonreía, con los ojos cerrados. Al final de cuentas, podría ser feliz con una persona, a la que le importara. Sin importar siquiera, de hecho, que ese bebé no le perteneciera. Ella, deseaba ser feliz. Y esa felicidad, estaba a su lado. Draco, no cabía en sí. Sostuvo su rostro con dos dedos y lo acercó al suyo. La besó y hasta parecía, que la aprehensión le había dejado.

- Ahora, ¿Se siente mejor?- se burló ella- Ahora entiendo el por qué de las entradas gratis al cine y el "Hermione no puede ir".

- No se me ocurrió forma mejor. Si hasta quise hacer la cena. Bueno, creo que me caso con los macarrones y con su cocinera.

- Encantada, de servirle la cena.

- No, creo que aprenderé a cocinar. He vagabundeado por muchos años, esperando que las mujeres cocinen por mí. Es hora de aprender.

- Siempre estaré para enseñarle.

- ¿En todas partes?

- ¿Disculpe?

- En la cama, también se enseña- dijo, con picardía y Hermione, con una expresión de falso enojo, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- ¡No digas esas cosas!

- Lo que usted ordene, señora Malfoy.


	22. Chapter 22

Confrontar

* * *

Hermione sabía, que Zabinni ya estaba recuperado. Miró a Draco, cuando en el auto, ambos se dirigían a la estación de policía. Él no soltaría su mano, aunque debían entrar en tiempos diferentes. Era una especie de metáfora. No dejarla sola nunca, aunque sus dedos ya no se tocaran. Con una sonrisa a medias, Hermione trataba de sentirse a gusto con lo que estaba sintiendo. Verlo de nuevo.

Entraron en una sala pequeña y con paredes grises. había una mesa y dos sillas. Hermione, ocupó la que debía estar cercana a la puerta y esperó junto a Harry, por Blaise. No debía quedarse sola. Con inquietud, observaba como Blaise, entraba. Estaba esposado y lo sentaron frente a ella. La contempló por un pequeño segundo y luego, desvió la mirada.

- Bien, hagamos esto rápido- dijo Harry y Hermione, asintió, mirándolo- Se te ha declarado culpable de agresión, de secuestro y de intento de asesinato. De violencia y vandalismo. Eso, significa, unos buenos años de cárcel. ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?

- Ella me obligó a hacerlo- mencionó Blaise- yo la amaba y ella, se empeñaba en alejarse de mí. En ir tras la entrepierna de ese doctorsito.

- La golpeabas. Durante tres años la golpeaste. La obligaste a tener sexo y la embarazaste. La agredías verbalmente y emocionalmente.

- ¡Ella se corta! ¡Ella se golpea!

- No me extraña que derive en eso- mencionó Harry y Hermione, se sintió ligeramente avergonzada- según datos de la clínica donde la recluímos, presentó secuelas psicológicas y anorexia leve.

- Ella, ¡Ella hacía todo eso! ¡Ella no se arreglaba, no era servicial!

- ¿Qué?- chilló Hermione, pero Harry le detuvo.

- Ha sido una pésima pareja- dijo acercándose a él, a escasos centímetros- y ahora, vas a pagar todos tus crímenes.

Blaise no dijo nada y sonrió suavemente. Hermione, tembló al mirarlo. Draco por su parte, desde afuera, estaba tenso. Con una suave sonrisa, Blaise miraba en dirección a Hermione y a Harry, su abogado. Por supuesto que iba preso, pero aquella criatura que estaba en su vientre, era suya. Era su padre, después de todo y eso, no iba a cambiar en lo más mínimo. Iba a salir en algún momento.

- Soy el padre de tu bebé y no el doctorsito.

- No importa- contestó Hermione, sonriendo- él lo criará como ninguno. ¿Y sabes por qué?

- Ilústrame.

- Por que nos vamos a casar- sonrió de nuevo, colocando su mano sobre la mesa y mostrándole el anillo. Harry le miró con sorpresa y no pudo evitar, sentirse feliz por ella.

- ¿Casarte con él? ¿Qué te puede ofrecer? Ya no tiene nada que ofrecerte.

- No necesito nada más, que amor para vivir. Lo demás, se puede quedar contigo, si eso quieres.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Blaise le miró, descompuesto. Iba a perder a la única a la cuál, pudo manipular y en manos de su ginecólogo. Eso era ridículo. Era un doctor. Un doctor de esos que le pagabas para que trataran algo y luego los olvidabas, no volvías a verlos. Eso le infundó una rabia terrible. Era para matarlo. Se revolvió en la silla y alzó la cabeza hacia el vidrio de la pared contigua. Sabía que él estaba allí, jactándose de haber vencido. De haberse llevado a su mujer y a su hijo.

- ¡No les durará! ¡Lo sé! ¡No durarán juntos!- gritó y Hermione, se dio la vuelta para mirarle con mucha calma.

- ¿Celoso? Pasarás lindos años, aquí encerrado. Blaise Zabinni.

Hermione salió y cerró la puerta de aquel lugar. En el instante en el cual, estaba afuera, buscó el abrazo de Draco, su futuro esposo. Había sido muy duro el verlo, el intentar mantenerse al temple de las circunstancias. Suspirando, ella se separó de su pretendiente y éste, le dio un beso delicado. Ella estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado y no quería separarse de él. No quería pensar en las amenazas de Blaise.

Draco seguía en el interrogatorio, pero Ron desistió. Sabía que si lo introducía en aquella habitación, iban a pelear y no necesitaban eso, para ganar el caso. Hermione, esperaba mientras Draco, declaraba de otra forma. Suspirando, se mantenía sentada y acariciaba su vientre con mucha delicadeza. Estando en ello, una mujer caminaba hacia ella, con emoción. Con un suspiro, se detenía junto a ella.

- ¡Hija!- exclamó y Hermione, alzó la cabeza.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo y la mujer, esbozó una sonrisa, abrazándole levemente y mirando su pronunciado vientre.

- ¡He llegado de Italia, apenas Severus me lo dijo!- exclamó- Así que era cierto. ¿Y cómo es el padre? ¿Es guapo?

- ¡Madre!

Draco, salía en ese mismo instante y caminaba hacia ella. Miró a la mujer, ceñuda y luego, hacia Hermione. Bueno, se conocían. Se detuvo a un lado y Hermione, mientras charlaba, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sonrió y rápidamente, le presentó a su madre.

- Mamá, él es Draco. Mi ángel, aunque suene cursi. Draco, ella es mi madre. Nymphadora Tonks.

- Hola, mucho gusto- dijo el joven, dándole la mano- Supongo, que se ha enterado.

- Sí, Severus me ha dicho. ¿Entonces, es tu hijo y no de ese enjendro? Hija, cuando me llamabas, te dije que no te convenía. Ahora, tu padre cree que tengo toda la culpa.

- A veces, la tienes- dijeron, detrás de ella y Tonks, se sobresaltó. Severus estaba allí y la miraba con un rostro calculador. Tonks sonrió y emitió un suspiro suave.

- Es mi hija, tenía que tomar sus decisiones también. ¿Qué sentirías...?- dijo, dándole un modesto beso en la mejilla- ¿si me metiera en tu vida, por ejemplo, con tu nueva pareja?

- No creo que te escucharía- le criticó Severus y Tonks, sonrió levemente.

Draco los contempló y pensó que era un buen momento, quizá, para informar sobre la boda que estaba a punto de realizarse. Apartó a Hermione de sus padres y con una sonrisa suave, le informó que debían hablar del asunto. Ella, negaba una y otra vez. Estaba avergonzada. Tenía miedo de que su padre, se negara rotúndamente. De todas formas, ella lo amaba y deseaba hacer su vida a su lado.

- Señores, ¿me permiten su atención?

- Al menos, podrías escoger otro lugar que no sea, la comisaría- le criticó Hermione, en voz baja. Snape y Tonks, le miraron.

- Tengo un importante anuncio que debo hacer y que creo, que les compete.

- ¡Hermione dará a luz muy pronto!- dijo su madre, emocionada. Draco, negó con una sonrisa y Snape, se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, apenas lo concluímos ayer, pero creo que es suficiente tiempo- dijo y Hermione, sonrió apenada.

- ¿Qué cosa?- bramó Snape y Tonks le miró de mala gana.

- Cállate y deja que explique...

- Hermione y yo...Bueno, ella y yo queremos casarnos...

Tonks esbozó una sonrisa y caminó hacia su hija, para abrazarle. Severus, simplemente se mantuvo pasmado y pareció que ni siquiera había entendido el mensaje, aunque habían pasado unos minutos. Hermione, esperaba por las palabras de su padre.

- ¿Severus?- dijo Tonks, dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Casarte?- le preguntó- ¿Casarte, Hermione? ¿Luego de todo esto? ¿Y si este tipo, vuelve a hacerte semejante cosa?

- No, yo amo a su hija y jamás lastimaría a una mujer.

Tonks miró a Draco e imperiosamente le abrazó. Hermione sonrió, sin poder evitar, derramar lágrimas pequeñas. Con un resoplido, Severus tuvo que darse por vencido, cuando madre e hija le miraban, expectantes y felices. Contempló a Draco por un largo rato, mientras el joven solo esperaba aprobación.

- Será mejor, que la cuides. No querrás saber de mí.

- Por supuesto que voy a cuidarla. La amo.

- ¡Pues ya está! ¡Mi hija se casa y eso, no me lo perderé! Aunque tú, Severus, olvides avisarme siempre.

- Estaba por avisarlo, pero las noticias se adelantaron.

- Será mejor que me quede por aquí. Quizá necesiten ayuda para cambiar pañales y para dar biberones.

- Estoy seguro, de que no necesitan tu ayuda- se quejó Snape, pero Draco, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- A mi madre, le encantará conocerla.

Severus suspiró, cuando su hija estaba allí, esperando oír sus palabras de aceptación. No hizo mayor cosa que abrazarla por un corto tiempo. No era muy desmotrativo de los sentimientos. Hermione sonrió, mientras Draco sostenía su brazo. Todo parecía ser felcidad, finalmente. Ambos, tendrían lo que tanto habían deseado. Su propia compañía, una persona que les amara por lo que eran, por como sentían, por como pensaban. No tenían miedo alguno, a estar juntos. Aunque sonase extraño, aún para ellos.

- ¡Oh, encontraré un vestido perfecto! ¿Cuándo es la boda?- preguntó Tonks y Draco, meditó.

- Mientras más rápido, mejor.

- Deben esperar el juicio- Dijo Harry, que salía de la sala de interrogatorio- Para tener dos cosas que celebrar.

Ambos asintieron y se miraron por un corto segundo, sin soltarse las manos las unas, de las otras.


	23. Chapter 23

__

Juicio

* * *

Hermione estaba mirando a la nada, en aquella sala de juicio. Blaise entraba en poco tiempo y Ron le colocaba la mano en el hombro. Todo iba a estar bien. Ambos iban a estar bien. Severus y Tonks, estaban allí. Snape, no había pedido la presencia de Bellatrix. Ese era un momento familiar. Ningún extraño debía estar allí. Con un suspiro suave, Hermione miró a su alrededor y notó que Draco, entraba en el lugar. Tarde, pero presente. tenía trabajo y estaba atrasado. Con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado y le dio un pequeño beso. Todo estaría perfectamente bien. Harry entró con el abogado de Blaise.

Blaise estaba en el estrado. Hermione intentaba no mirarlo, pero le era imposible. Sentía tantas cosas al verlo. El joven no parecía nervioso. Llamaban a los testigos. Luna y Pansy estaban allí, mirando al mismo hombre. Crabble y Goyle estaban allí también. Todo estaba dado, para el final de los dilemas. narcisa, como testigo que ya casi, hasta caminaba.

- Buenas tardes- dijo el juéz y todos se levantaremos- daremos comienzo al juicio contra el señor Blaise Zabinni. Pueden tomar asiento. Abogado del acusado, presente sus testigos.

- Bien. Su señoría. Se está claro que mi cliente simplemente trataba de proteger a su mujer. Sin embargo, el joven acá presente, Draco Malfoy, simplemente saboteó su relación.

- ¿Que yo qué?- espetó y Harry, le pidió que no hablara.

- Objección- declaró Harry- mi cliente no conocía a Hermione Granger. Ella vino por cuenta propia.

- Pero sin embargo, insitió en conocerla más- dijo el abogado de Blaise, alzando la voz.

- Objección. Su señoría, el abogado acá presente está haciendo acusaciones falsas. Mi cliente jamás pidió mayores detalles, que los clínicos. Está todo acá anotado.

- Acérquese- le indicó el juéz y Harry, caminó hacia él con lentitud hacia él. Le entregó los documentos que tenía y con un suspiro, regresó a su sitio. Con mucho cuidado, el juéz leyó las pruebas- objección permitida. El cliente del abogado tiene la razón al afirmar que solo hacía su trabajo.

- Ella sabía que no me gustaba que fuese a ginecólogos hombres. Tenía miedo de perderla- declaró Zabinni y Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

- Claro, de perderme- susurró levemente y Draco la contempló, acariciando su mano suavemente.

- ¡Ahora, está embarazada de mí y con ese hombre!

- Su señoría- Insistió Harry- es obvio que ambos se encontraron en una relación afectiva. Bien, ¿puede culpar al amor, por encontrar un mejor hogar?

- Objección- declaró el abogado de Zabinni- ese comentario es incidioso y sin ningún sentido.

- ¿Incidioso? Incidioso es decir que él solo quería protegerla cuando la golpeaba y tengo fotografías que lo prueban.

- ¡Abogados! He visto este caso innumerables veces- suspiró el abogado Remus Lupin- es muy normal que traten de mentirme, pero no podrán. Sé cuáles son las consecuencias y los cargos que se aplican y a mi modo de verlo, no hay mucho que discutir aquí.

- Eso es estar polarizado hacia una sola tendencia- se quejó el abogado de Blaise- enviará a mi cliente a la cárcel por dar el amor que ella nunca le correspondió.

- ¡No sabe de lo que habla!- gritó Hermione, levantándose y se sostuvo el vientre con fuerza.

- Tranquila- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Deja que ellos, resuelvan el hará daño.

- Esto tiene una sola vía y yo tomaré la decisión pertinente a puerta cerrada- confesó Remus- Ya he oído las declaraciones de la señora Malfoy, de la señorita Parkinson y la señorita Lovegood. Lo siento, pero se levantará la sesión justo ahora. Me es incongruente, escuchar pruebas de que no hubo golpes, ni agresiones físicas de ninguna índole.

Blaise miró al juéz, que se levantaba con sus testigos, para tomar una decisión a puerta cerrada. Hermione suspiró y miró a los abogados, con una mueca de preocupación. Ginny, caminó hacia ella y le preguntó si estaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien, con semejantes mentiras? Draco suspiró y sostuvo su mano con una sonrisa. Sentía demasiado. Su esposa iba a ser muy difícil de calmar. Sonrió con más fuerza, al imaginarse en ese intento.

- Todo va a salir bien. El juéz Lupin, ha vivido esto durante años. Es muy renombrado y sabemos que fallará en favor de lo correcto.

- Eso esperamos- dijo Tonks y Snape, asintió con fuerza. Estando allí, Luna se acercó a Draco, con una sonrisa llena de vergüenza.

- Lo siento tanto, señor Draco- dijo, abatida- No quería hacerle daño ni a usted, ni a la señorita Hermione.

- Eso díselo a mi madre- le dijo Draco y Hermione, le miró con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

- Lo sé. Blaise puede ser controlador cuando quiere- le comentó y Luna esbozó una sonrisa a medias.

- Lamento tanto lo que le hice. Jamás debí decirle dónde estaban descansando. Me siento tan mal. ¡Pudieron matarlo!

- Está bien, al menos estamos a salvo- dijo y miró a Pansy- todos lo estamos.

- ¿Y qué sucederá luego?- preguntó Narcisa y Tonks le miró con una sonrisa suave. Sostenía el brazo de Snape.

- Tendremos hermosos nietos. Usted los cuidará una temporada y yo, otra. Les encantará Italia.

- No harás nada de eso- le espetó Snape y Tonks le miró con enojo. Hermione sonrió y Draco también. Pronto, el juéz regresaba a su estrado. Hermione se acomodó en el asiento y los abogados se acercaron.

- Bien, dictaminaremos la sentencia- analizó Lupin y todos, le miraron con atención. Hermione, estaba muy nerviosa.

- La consultoría del juéz, encuentra que las pruebas demostradas por los demandantes, coinciden y por ende, el acusado no tiene derecho a réplica alguno. Se encontraron pruebas de violación y de golpes. Además de atentados contra la sanidad mental y violencia verbal. Encontramos que la demandante tiene severos desórdenes alimenticios y marcas en su cuerpo, producto de autolesiones. Por ende, la consultoría, encuentra al acusado...Culpable de todo cargo. Se le imputarán, ocho años de prisión con libertad condicional, aún en consideración.

Hermione sonrió con mucha felicidad y Draco le abrazó con la misma felicidad. Tonks miró a Narcisa, que estaba orgullosa de los caminos que la vida, le deparaban a su hijo. Se terminaba, allí todo tenía su fin. Adiós Blaise Zabinni.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!- dijo Draco y Ron asintió en silencio.

- Ahora, sí pueden festejar...


	24. Chapter 24

__

Preparativos

* * *

Draco sonreía, mientras Hermione estaba con su madre. Sostenía entre sus manos, una lista enorme, de cosas que debían adquirir para la boda. Severus negaba con la cabeza y Tonks suspiraba, emocionada.

- ¿Qué haces allí parado?- le dijo, sosteniendo el brazo de Snape- ¿Qué no ves que tenemos que colaborar? ¡Somos los padres de la novia! ¡Tenemos que colaborar!

- Intento ubicar a Bellatrix- suspiró Snape- creo que ha estado incómoda, estos días.

- Pues, no dejes que eso te afecte- sonrió su ex esposa- es la fecha ás feliz de tu hija. Intenta sonreír un poco.

- ¡Yo no sonrío!

- Sí, se nota...

Draco suspiró al oírlos discutir y caminó hacia su madre, que negaba con la cabeza y miraba a la pareja que estaba discutiendo. Con una sonrisa a medias, palmeó la espalda de Draco, con suavidad.

- Ellos, serán tus suegros. ¿Seguro que quieres casarte?

- Sí, aún lo dudaba...Pero, ya no- sonrió y Hermione, le miró de mala gana al oír eso.

- No te hagas el gracioso o no volverás ni a verme a mí, ni a mi hijo- sonrió ella con malicia y Draco, se alarmó.

- ¡No digas semejate necedad!- dijo, recordando lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de la temporada.

Hermione camió con lentitud, cuando su vientre ya hubiese alcanzado el tiempo suficiente de gestación, como para un parto. Cuidadosamente, se sentó en el sofá y miró todo lo que habían escrito. ¡Muchas cosas, debía tener esa boda! Draco le había prometido, que aceptaría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Era hora de explotarlo un poco.

- Necesitamos sillas, mesas y la lista de invitados.

- Tu padre, yo...tu abuela Andrómeda...- meditó Tonks y Snape, negó con la cabeza. Hermione asintió y miró a Draco.

- ¿Y tú, Draco? ¿A quién invitas?

- Un par de amigos, mi madre...

- ¿Y a tu padre?- le preguntó y él, negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué invitar a alguien como él, que solo le había hecho daño a su madre? Hermione suspiraba y a él, le parecía que ella insistiría en invitarlo- Es tu padre. Al menos, envíale la invitación. Quizá, quiera venir.

- Ese no vendrá y yo, no le dejaré pasar- se quejó él y su madre, miró a los presentes, avergonzada. Mientras pensaba en qué decir, Pansy entraba con mucha dificultad. Traía una enorme caja.

- ¡Muestras de pasteles y la decoradora!- dijo y Ginny, entró junto a una mujer.

- Buenas tardes, soy Minerva. Seré su asesora en esta boda y e la reunión.

- ¡Perfecto!- indicó Tonks, antes de que incluso Hermione, pudiera responder.

Draco y Hermione, pasaron largo tiempo, probando muestras de pasteles. Minerva McGonagall, anotaba cuál les gustaba y cuál no. Narcisa y Tonks, miraban un catálogo de vestidos y Snape miraba el catálogo de bebidas, con mucho aburrimiento. Ginny, quería escoger las flores y el centro de mesa. También debían revestir las sillas y escoger la tela apropiada para las mesas. Pansy era buena para hacer lazos y cintas, lo que ahorraba un poco los gasos. Para suerte de Snape.

- Mi amor...¿Qué te parece este rosa pálido?

- Lo que sea...- dijo Snape, sin alzar la vista. Tonks asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y Narcisa negó.

- Mejor, azul pastel

- ¿Azul?- suspiró Hermione- Debe ser blanco y...¡Eso no combinaría! y...- no continuó hablando. Sintió una curiosa presión en su vientre y se lo sostuvo con fuerza. Draco le miró con preocupación.

- Sé que te molesta, pero no es para tanto- dijo, cuando ella apretaba el cojín del mueble.

- Draco...

- Son solo opiniones, nada más. No tienes que enfadarte tanto.

- ¡Draco...!

- Mi madre quiere ayudarte a que encuentres lo indicado.

- ¡Draco cállate ya y ayúdame!- gritó Hermione y él, la miró sorprendido- Creo que este bebé ya va a nacer.

Severus soltó la revista de golpe y miró a su hija. Hermione se aferraba al sofá y trataba de levantarse. Narcisa sonrió, aplaudiendo con regocijo y Tonks, se acercó a su hija, para sostener su brazo y audarle. Draco, no sabía qué hacer. Era médico, pero nunca había visto a una mujer, dar a luz.

- ¡Apartate!- le gritó Hermione y Tonks sonrió levemente.

- Descuida, son solo las tensiones.

- ¡Qué tensiones, ni qué tensiones! ¡Voy a tener un hijo y quiero que me lleven al hospital, ya!

Draco suspiró y trató de entender. Narcisa camió hacia él, cuando él todo lo sentía como en cámara lenta. Tonks caminó hacia la puerta, con urgencia, mientras Snape le acompañaba.

- Estará bien...¡Deja de preocuparte y trata de serle útil!- le indicó Narcisa y Draco, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Pero ni sé qué hacer!- exclamó con temor y Narcisa sonrió.

- Ningún padre primerizo, sabe qué hacer...

- ¿Y si todo sale mal?

- ¡Solo ve!

Hermione caminaba con prisa. Antes de montarse en el taxi, sintiendo que iba a reventar, gritó hacia la casa.

- ¡Muévete Draco Malfoy!- chilló- ¡O te quedarás y me iré sola! ¡Dios santo!

- Esa es tu señal- dijo Narcisa y Ginny sonió, emocionada- y la tuya, Ginny. Creo, que necesitarán una enfermera.

Draco corrió hacia el taxi, junto a Ginny. En poco tiempo, todos estarían en el hospital. Narcisa y Pansy, se miraron, felices. Al final, sucedería ese momento especial que tanto estaban esperando. Aunque bien, Narcisa, ella sabía la verdad. Sabía que su hijo, no era el padre. Esperaba, que el bebito no se pareciera a Blaise en ninguna forma.

- Respira, Hermione- decía Tonks. Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Deja de decirle eso. La desesperarás...

- No puedo evitar coincidir con mi padre, madre- se quejó Hermione, sosteniéndose el vientre- ¿Qué no podemos ir más rápido?

- No podemos, señorita...

- ¡Hay tráfico!- exclmó Draco y Hermione le miró.

- Cariño...La embarazada soy yo, así que cálmate.

- A ti, sí te puedo decir que respires- le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa y Draco, le miró sorprendido.

Pronto, el taxi entró en el parqueadero del hospital. Hermione fue la primera en bajarse, seguida de Draco. El hombre, se colocaba su bata y gritaba que era médico. Hermione solo decía que era un imbécil nervioso. Estaba por dar a luz y en realidad, ya no importaba que fuera de Blaise Zabinni. Que podía podrirse en la cárcel, si quería.


	25. Chapter 25

Reconciliaciones

* * *

Draco se mantuvo afuera, cuando su "prometida" gritaba palabras como energúmena, apenas se bajaba de aquel taxi en el que estaban. Apenas alcanzó a pagarle al hombre y caminaron tras ella, con prisa. Una camilla llegó tan pronto, como ella se quejaba de dolor y se sostenía el vientre. Tonks suspiraba, colocando una mano sobre el joven. Estaba nervioso, se le notaba a leguas. Severus, estaba tranquilo y miraba a su alrededor con mucha calma. Draco se preguntaba, cómo podía soportarlo.

Le habían informado, que Hermione estaba lista para dar a luz. Quiso entrar con ella, ser asistente, pero ella no dejaba de gritarle que se fuera. Que saliera de aquel lugar. Estando afuera, acalorado y con la bata apenas cerrada, miró a la enfermera y le dio su historial.

- Tiene un principio de anemia. Por favor, traten de evitar algún tipo de colapso y...

- Señor, también somos médicos.

Draco estuvo largo rato, sentado en un pequeño banquillo. No le habían permitido saber de ella. Ocurriría un parto natural. Ella estaba dilatando muy bien y estaba lista, para ser llevada a la habitación correspondiente.

Se levantó, en cuanto un doctor, cruzó el pasillo. Sudaba frío y parecía enloquecido. Tonks caminó hacia él y colocó una mano en su espalda, para que se relajara. Escucharon con atención, el veredicto.

- Ya ha nacido...- les dijeron y Draco, se mostró sorprendido. Tonks sonrió levemente y miró a su esposo- Es una mujer, muy conflictiva.

- Pero mi Hermione, es un amor- le dijo Tonks y el doctor, inspiró.

- Pueden pasar a verla. Uno a la vez.

Los padres de Hermione, se miraron. Draco permaneció en silencio, meditando. Tonks inspiró también y lo miró con mucho detalle. Con un suspiro suave, Se acercó a él y le habló, con una voz dulce.

- Ve...

- Pero, ustedes son los padres- le indicó él, con asombro- deben ir a verla.

Nymphadora negó suavemente con la cabeza y Draco, inspiró suavemente. Severus no dijo nada y permaneció sentado. Con un caminar lento, Draco acompañó al doctor, hacia la habitación donde estaba Hermione. Lentamente, el médico abrió la puerta y él, se abrió paso. No sabía ni qué decir, en un momento así. Con las manos en sus bolsillos, caminó hacia la cama y la contempló. Ella estaba allí y sostenía a su hija. Estaba radiante y exhausta al mismo tiempo. Sostenía a su pequeña criatura que bostezaba. Sus pequeños ojos, eran idénticos a los de su madre. Toda ella, era idéntica a su madre. Draco suspiró con calma. Aunque bueno, los bebés cambiaban con el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione? El doctor, dijo que diste algunos problemas- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Me siento bien- le dijo y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido- Y deja de decir, que soy un problema...

- No...

- ¡Shh! ¡No lo digas! Mira, a nuestra pequeña hija. ¿No te parece hermosa?

- ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?

- No lo sé. Aún no lo pienso. Es tan hermosa, que no estaba pensando en eso. Estaba pensando en cuanto me encanta.

Draco asintió en silencio y la admiró. Hermione mientras, la sostenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba su pequeña cabeza. Mientras la miraba, Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia él y estiró los brazos.

- Pon tus brazos.

El joven se sobresaltó y la contempló. Ella continuaba sonriendo y le mostraba a la bebé. Quería que la sostuviera.

- Quiero que aprendas a sostener a nuestra hija- le dijo y Draco, asintió, nervioso. Estiró los brazos y ella la colocaba cuidadosamente- Eso...Ya casi...¡Listo! Sostén su pequeña cabecita...Eso es.

Draco contempló a la pequeña, mientras Hermione sonreía. Se dejó caer en la cama y los contempló a ambos. Con esa misma sonrisa, comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, hasta quedarse dormida. El médico entró y Draco, aún con la pequeña en brazos, caminó hacia él.

- ¿Cómo está ella? Cuando le hice un análisis, tenía un principio anémico. ¿El parto, no tuvo complicaciones? ¿La bebé tendrá alguna secuela, de lo sucedido?

- Sí, estaba muy delgada. Sin embargo, la bebé salió milagrosamente ilesa, al igual que la madre. Creo que ambas tienen mucha suerte. ¿Es el padre de la pequeña?

- No. Pero seré su padrastro.

El doctor asintió y una enfermera, entró para colocar a la pequeña, en la cuna. Draco se la cedió de inmediato y contempló a Hermione. Estaba exhausta. Salió de la habitación y con un suspiro, miró a los padres. Seguían allí, sin alarmarse. Qué buena paciencia tenían.

- ¿Cómo está ella?- dijo su madre, emocionada- ¿Cómo está mi nieta? ¿hermosa?

- Una belleza y sí, Hermione está bien.

- ¿Lo ves, Severus? Te dije que no tenías de qué preocuparte.

Snape no dijo nada y Tonks suspiró, juntando sus manos, sobre su pecho. Snape pensaba caminar hacia ellos, pero alguien se adelantó. Era Bellatrix Lestrange. Le miró con indiferencia, con enojo. Miró a Nymphadora también y con un suspiro de frustración, ladeó la cabeza hacia su pareja.

- No sé, qué diablos es esto. Supongo que nunca me lo ibas a explicar. Eres un asco, Snape.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu secretaria me informó, que venías al hospital. Pensé que te había sucedido algo. ¿Es que no pensabas hablarme siquiera?

Severus miró a Bellatrix con cierta impaciencia. Tonks, la miró con indiferencia y se atravesó en su camino. Bellatrix la miró como si se tratase de una cosa muy pequeña. De algo que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

- Primero que nada, Lestrange. Estás en un hospital. Nuestra hija está recién parida, "Nuestra hija" ha tenido a una pequeña bebé. "Nuestra hija" necesita de sus padres.

- Ya ustedes dos ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra- siseó la mujer con indiferencia, con una voz muy irónica- Pero claro, es que eres tan poca cosa, que Severus tuvo que dejarte.

Nymphadora no continuó y tuvo que admitir, que eso le dolió. Dejó de hablar y Severus, caminó hacia Bellatrix y se detuvo junto a ella. Bellatrix sonreía con sorna y le gustaba la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Tonks. Sabía que su pareja la odiaba y ella, también lo sentía. Tonks, lo sentía.

- Me aburres- le dijo y la mujer, parpadeó con sorpresa- siempre me has aburrido. Te quejas demasiado, no te callas. ¡Me hace sentir náuseas, el solo escuchar tu voz tan chillona! Ni siquiera mi ex esposa, era como tú. Ella es mucho mejor, que soportarte a ti. Y está mal que yo lo diga, puesto que no sé como te soportas tú misma.

Bellatrix se mantuvo en silencio y con la nariz en alto, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin mediar palabra. Severus inspiró y Nymphadora sonrió levemente. Con un gesto de felicidad, se acercó a su ex esposo y sostuvo su rostro. Plantó en sus labios, un beso, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Gracias por defenderme- suspiró la mujer, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. Severus no dijo nada y la miró por un rato. Luego de ello, le habló.

- Creo que estaba diciendo muchas tonterías. Tienes un punto a tu favor, eres todo un ángel, comparado con esa bestia- le dijo él, sonriéndole con sarcasmo. Nymphadora asintió enseguida. Suspiró e incluso obligó a Snape, a que le abrazara.

Draco miró aquella escena y pensó que lo mejor era regresar con Hermione. Al entrar, ella estaba mirando a su pequeña, desde la cama.

- Tengo buenas noticias- dijo Draco y Hermione, le miró- Creo que allá afuera, tus padres se reconcilian.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Hermione- ¿Lo ves, Eliane...? Yo supuse, que tú traerías felicidades. ¡Hasta mis padres se reconcilian!

Draco quiso decir, que ver a Snape demostrando amor, era algo terrorífico. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Nymphadora y el mismo, entraron en la habitación. Aquella mujer, no cabía en sí y no dejaba de sostener la mano de su ex esposo, aunque él quería soltarse de todas formas.

- Suéltame, Nymphadora.

- No, no quiero soltarte ahora- le dijo y contempló a Hermione- ¡Mi vida, qué hermosura de bebita, tienes allí!

- Gracias mamá.

- ¿Y ya sabes cómo la llamarás?

- Eliane- le dijo y Draco, le sonrió levemente- me gusta como suena. Eliane Malfoy.

Nymphadora asintió, con mucha lentitud y miró a Snape, quién contemplaba a la pequeña en la cuna. No dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza, al mirar a su hija, que le observaba también.

- ¿A que no adivinas, qué ha hecho tu padre por mí?

- ¿Qué hizo, mamá?

- ¡Me ha defendido, frente a Bellatrix! - chilló su madre, con felicidad y volvió a sostener su brazo. Snape, le miró de mala gana- ¿No te parece un acto muy hermoso?

- ¿Qué ha dicho esa mujer, sobre ti?

- Nada especial- le cortó Snape con una voz seca- Simplemente, estaba confundida. Creía que me importaba, pero no es así.

- Pero yo sí te importo. ¿Verdad, Severus?- dijo Nymphadora, esperanzada. Severus la contempló.

- Claro que le importas, mamá.

- No, quiero que él me lo diga. Vamos Severus, aunque sea una vez en tu vida. Dime que te importo.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír?- dijo, seriamente. Tonks asintió, con felicidad- Bien, entonces escúchalo. Me importas- dijo. Draco sabía que eso era el sentir, más seco que podía existir, pero así era él. Tonks en cambio, inspiró, con emoción y acarició su rostro.

- Eres único, Severus Snape.


	26. Chapter 26

En casa

* * *

Ya en el hogar, Hermione estaba en la cama. Draco no permitía que moviera un solo dedo y Ginny, estaba encantada de ayudar con el cuidado, de la pequeña Eliane. Hermione estaba allí, mirando sonreír a Ginny, mientras le hacía mimos a la pequeña.

- ¡Es tan hermosa!- suspiró, mirándola- El doctor Draco, es tan afortunado- le confesó y Hermione sonrió. Bueno, no era su hija, pero podía ser un buen padre. Draco miraba la cuna, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Nunca había cuidado bebés, pese a que trabajaba en un hospital.

- Se supone que tenemos que darle de comer, cambiarlo y cuidarlo- le dijo Hermione, como si él fuese un tonto.

- Hermione, sé lo que es un bebé. Y no hablo de esos que son de plástico y orinan, no sé como.

Hermione rió con suavidad, mientras Ginny colocaba entre los brazos de su futuro esposo, a la pequeña. Draco la sostuvo con un ligero temor.

- Eso es...¡Es usted un padre estupendo!

- Lo intento- le confesó Draco- Aunque los niños...

- Son un amor- le completó Hermione, mientras Draco se sentaba a su lado- ¿No es así bebita?

La tarde se suscitó con extrema calma. Hermione descansaba muy pronto, dormía, mientras Draco trataba de arrullar a la pequeña Eliane. Al poco tiempo, había conseguido dormirla. ¡Qué frustrante!

- Vaya que das pelea. ¿A quién habrás sabido?

No quiso saberlo. Ni siquiera imaginarse dónde estaba. Mientras lo meditaba, aquel hombre, también lo estaba pensando. Ya sabía o intuía, que su "novia" había dado a luz. Bueno, sabía perfectamente esas cuentas. Miró a su alrededor, esposado y caminando junto a los vigilantes de una de las cárceles más "seguras", la única con cárceles individuales. Bien, debían evitar que lo mataran. Aunque, a ciencia cierta, ¿Quién estaba preocupado por eso?

- Solo tienes una llamada por semana y la cena es a las 6. las puertas se cierran a las ocho y las luces se apagan a esa misma hora.

No dijo nada, ¿para qué iba a hablar semejante cosa? Mentiría si dijera que tenía algo que decir. Sí se podía quejar, pero no iba a decir algo que ningún preso no dijera ya. Miró a su alrededor. Quizá había terminado preso, quizá se burlaron de él. Pero no todo era eterno en esa vida y él, algún día iba a salir. Saldría y luego...Luego podría ver, qué hacer con su destino.

Minerva McGonagall, visitó el hogar una vez más. La boda estaba casi lista, sin embargo la mujer no se esperaba, ver a Hermione, recién parida. La bebé le parecía muy hermosa.

En una habitación distante, Severus y Tonks estaban compartiendo el lugar. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, mientras Severus leía un libro. Estaba muy feliz, luego de que la defendiera frente a esa horrible mujer. Aún así, no había ningún tipo de acercamiento entre ambos.

- Severus...- dijo la mujer, dándose la vuelta con un suspiro. Severus soltó un gruñido en forma de contesta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo, sin alzar la vista de lo que leía.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Quiero decir...Hermione se va a casar, ya tuvo a su hija, que es una hermosura por cierto. ¿Qué crees que pase?

- ¿Que pase qué, Nymphadora? No te entiendo- dijo, alzando la cabeza de lo que leía y mirándola con detalle. La mujer inspiró y se sentó en la cama, que Severus estaba usando y en donde estaba leyendo en ese instante. El hombre le miró con un poco de desconfianza. Ella sonrió, nerviosa.

- ¿Volverás...Con ella? Quiero decir, ¿Con Bellatrix?

- ¿Crees que ella quiere que regrese? En dado caso, no. Voy a buscar una casa en alguna parte, en el último punto del universo.

- Sabes que en mi casa, siempre eres bienvenido- dijo y eso, sí le sorprendió en demasía. Alzó la mirada, cuando la hubiese mantenido fija, en las páginas de su libro. Odiaba la cercanía comprometedora y Tonks, era la reina de ese asunto. La contempló, mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

Severus despegó los labios, pero sin embargo no dijo nada. Volvió a cerrarlos, mientras la mujer, esperaba por una respuesta. Odiaba aún, esas situaciones comprometedoras. Ella estaba ilusionada. Quizá él ya no necesitaba buscar una pareja, la tenía a ella de nuevo. ¿Por qué era tan necia? Seguro la odiaba hasta la muerte.

- Quizá, no lo sé- le dijo y dentro de ella, comenzaba a erupcionar un sentimiento extraño. ¿Lo estaba forzando a decir todo aquello? Mentía si decía que no. Aún así, eso no reventaba su burbuja de felicidad, creciente.

- Severus, ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué?- le dijo sin levantar la vista, de nuevo, de su libro.

- Creo que no he dejado de amarte, pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido...

Quiso decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Nymphadora se le había lanzado encima, de forma literal. Le besó suavemente y se quedó entre sus brazos. El hombre no dijo mayor cosa que una inspiración profunda.

- No sabes cuánto te he necesitado.

- No exageres- le dijo, luego de unos minutos.

- Exageraría si te dijera, que no te he extrañado.

Draco estaba muy conmocionado con las situaciones, en su hogar. Hermione recién parida y a punto de ser su esposa. Sus padres en proceso de "reconciliarse", aunque eso daba algo de miedo. Su madre, a punto de caminar de nuevo. ¡Su madre! Ladeó la cabeza hacia el teléfono, para llamarle. Sin embargo, la puerta se abría y Pansy Parkinson, entraba junto a su madre.

- Creímos que debíamos visitarte. Y como futura dueña de esta casa, creo que es mi responsabilidad, saber qué hacen mis inquilinos.

- Hola, mamá- le dijo Draco, con un suspiro. La mujer le miró con sorpresa.

- Pareces estresado. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

- ¿Sabes como cuidar bebés?

- ¿Y es que tú crees, que naciste grande?- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa- Pero dime, ¿Dónde está esa hermosa criaturita?

- Arriba, con su madre...- dijo Draco- Ginny...

- No, yo creo que puedo- dijo la mujer, levantándose lentamente. Pansy colocó en su mano, un bastón negro y la mujer se puso en pie.

- Pero mamá, son escaleras...

- Lo haré perfectamente. ¿No es así, Pansy? Estuve practicando y creo que lo haré bien.

Pues era toda una proeza, observar a su madre subir escaleras. Lo intentaba y si resbalaba, no se rendía. Eso le gustaba de su madre, nada lograba distraerla de lo que quería. Parecía que en el hogar, las cosas mejoraban mucho. ¿Quizá demasiado? Eso comenzaba a preocuparle en cierto modo.

- Qué hermosa bebita- dijo, luego de llegar a la habitación, de sentarse en su silla de ruedas. Tonks emergió de la habitación, al oír su voz.

- Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Tonks.

- Aquí entre nosotras, quizá regrese a ser la señora Snape- le susurró Tonks con jovialidad y Snape arqueó la ceja, preguntándose de qué tanto secreteaban. Las mujeres rieron y hasta Hermione, no entendió el motivo de la risa. La pequeña bebé, parecía animada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Elise?- dijo Narcisa, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos- ¿Te agrado, verdad? Sí, es que yo soy especial. Draco también se ponía así cuando me veía- Draco se dio una palmada en la frente con una mano, avergonzado. Narcisa sonrió- Pero ya verás, cuando mires a tu padre a los ojos, sentirás lo mismo que yo. Y entonces, ya no querrás dejarlo.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír naturalmente, ante ese comentario. No era muy amigo de las cursilerías, aunque no lo fuera a ciencia cierta, pero eso le había hecho sonreír. Al igual que a Hermione. Las niñas eran muy apegadas a su padre. Quizá iban a pelear por su amor. Pensó ella, con diversión.


	27. Chapter 27

Vivir juntos

* * *

Pasadas unas cortas semanas, Hermione estaba lista para su matrimonio. Miraba sobre la cama, a Draco. Estaba leyendo el periódico, a medio vestirse. ¿Por qué como todo hombre, casi no prestaba atención a detalles como una boda? Mientras estaba sentada sobre la cama, mirando a su pequeña, el teléfono móvil sonaba, en su cartera. Se levantó para tomarlo. Era su madre.

- Hermione, cariño...

- Hola madre, bendición.

- Dios te bendiga, hija mía. Necesito que hablemos sobre tu padre. ¿Podrías venir a mi apartamento, esta tarde? Trae a tu pequeña Elise, por favor.

- Si madre, como gustes. Hasta luego.

Draco inspiró, cuando Hermione tomaba a su hija y se levantaba de la cama. La contempló, mientras buscaba sus mamilas, sus chupetes y mantas. Preparaba el bolso de viaje. Dejó el periódico a un lado y la contempló, levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte, con mi hija?- dijo, con una sonrisa y Hermione, asintió en silencio.

- Sí. Mi madre quiere verme. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirme y necesita que vaya a su apartamento.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- ¿En qué...?

Draco introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó de uno de ellos, un juego de llaves. Hermione inspiró y contempló aquello, con inseguridad. ¿Para qué eran esas llaves? Draco sonrió una vez más y las colocó en sus manos.

- Mi madre nos ha hecho un regalo.

- Pero Draco, si tu madre no tiene...

- Sí tiene. Indemnización por daños y prejuicios en la casa. Le han pagado una buena suma.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y asintió en silencio. Draco sostuvo el bolso de viaje, mientras ella abrigaba a su pequeña y caminaba hacia el nuevo auto. Lo miró con sorpresa. Pequeño, pero ideal para ellos tres. Suspirando, observó la silla para bebés, que venía con el.

- Mi madre pensó en todo eso.

- ¡Es fantástico! No me dejes olvidar, que le debo agradecer.

- Está bien- dijo, mirando hacia la parte trasera, para retroceder. Hermione inspiró y miró a su bebita, que estaba por dormirse.

- Eso es cariño, duerme un poco. Así mamá podrá hablar con tu abuela.

Draco suspiró y en poco tiempo, había dejado a Hermione, en frente de la casa de su madre. Con una sonrisa suave, besó la pequeña cabeza de su "hija" y le dio un beso suave a Hermione. Acomodó el largo gorro tejido de Hermione y su bufanda. Ella sonrió.

- No quiero que se enfermen- dijo con una sonrisa- Pasaré al rato.

- Te llamaré...

- Está bien, ten cuidado.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Draco esperó a que su madre le abriese, para luego irse. A juzgar por su rostro, Hermione sentía que algo muy importante iba a variar, en su familia. Subió las escaleras con ella, hacia su apartamento. El frío era terrible. Agradeció que al entrar, su madre tuviese calefacción. Su pequeña, podría resfriarse.

Se retiró el saco, mientras su madre cargaba a su pequeña hija. La contempló con una sonrisa, mientras ella peleaba contra el sueño. Hermione se sentó en el sofá, mientras su madre tomaba un biberón y se lo daba a su madre. Ella estaba hambrienta, ya Tonks conocía, era una maestra en ese arte.

- Veo que algunas, no han comido nada- dijo, sonriente, colocándola en el regazo de su madre- ¿Es que mami no se ocupa de ti, cariño?

- Se ha tomado un biberón y medio. Creo que luego se sentirá muy llena- dijo Hermione, dándole el biberón- Ha dejado de querer, que la amamante- le confesó su hija y Tonks, sonrió.

- Los niños de ahora, son diferentes. Bueno, Hermione. Hay algo importante que debo decirte acerca de mi y de tu padre.

Hermione inspiró y se preguntó si tan pronto se habían reconciliado, se habían peleado. Su madre se sentó a su lado y ladeó la cabeza, para mirar a la ventana que tenía a un lado.

- Verás, Severus y yo...Hemos estado...

- ¿Juntos?

- No. No hemos estado juntos. Hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo, creo que lo sabes.

- Cómo no saberlo- criticó Hermione- Si no hacían otra cosa que pelear entre ustedes.

- Tu padre no es un hombre fácil. ¡Dios! No sé como lo he enamorado y he logrado tenerte.

Hermione sonrió, al imaginárselo. Suspirando, ladeó la cabeza hacia su madre y se preguntó, cuál era el famoso misterio del que hablaba. Ya comenzaba a desesperarle. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Se comportaba como Draco. Miró a su madre, a los ojos. Destellaban, brillantes. parecían hasta felices por cierta causa, que obviamente, ella desconocía.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

- Tu padre regresará a vivir conmigo. Hermione.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es fantástico!

- Pero hay algo de tu padre, que no sabes. Que debería confesarte él, pero lo haré yo.

Ella escuchaba con atención, lo que su madre le relataba. Con sorpresa escuchó, que su padre no había sido el ejemplo a seguir, que ella estaba contemplando. Su padre había sido más que eso.

- ¿Ha estado en la cárcel?

- Sí. En la cárcel. Además de que sufre de una enfermedad, que le afecta usualmente. Es una hinchazón en su brazo izquierdo. la tiene desde que lo conosco.

Hermione asintió, impactada. De todas formas, que su padre hubiese formado parte de una especie de banda, en su pasado, ya no importaba. Ella lo amaba de todas formas y hasta parecía que su madre, también lo amaba.

- No puedo mentirte, tu padre es muy importante para mí- dijo, con una sonrisa- que regrese a casa, conmigo, es lo mejor que ha podido pasarme. Sin embargo, temo que no funcione y se vaya de nuevo.

- Yo sé, que mi padre es un hueso duro de roer. Pero puedes ablandarlo un poco. Las mujeres tenemos ese don. Hacemos sentir a los hombres.

Tonks y Hermione, conversaron por un buen rato. Hermione esperaba a Draco afuera, cuando su madre le informaba que pronto llegaría su padre y que estaba muy emocionada por su llegada. Estaba nerviosa, tensa por el suceso. Hermione le indicó que estaría bien. Nada sucedería.

- Tu madre y tu padre. ¿Se verán?

- Sí. Van a vivir juntos.

- Eso es fantástico Hermione. Aunque ese hombre me pone nervioso- declaró el joven, sosteniendo a la pequeña bebita.

Tonks estuvo en el recibidor, por largo rato. Mientras estaba sentada en el sofá, escuchó la puerta del apartamento. Suspiró, al ver al hombre entrar. ¿Cómo había olvidado, que él tenía una copia de aquella llave?

- Severus...

- Supuse que no debía deshacerme de ella- dijo, mirándola.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo ella a su vez, mirando el equipaje. Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Las mujeres no deberían llevar cosas como estas- mencionó, subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

Tonks subió tiempo después. Miró a su ex esposo, que colocaba el equipaje en la habitación de Hermione. Suspirando, Nymphadora se acercó a él con una especie de sonrisa suave.

- Puedes usarla. Hermione ya no viene a dormir y...

- No tengo problema alguno, con dormir en la habitación principal.

La mujer sintió que el mundo se detuvo, aunque fuese cursi. Sonrió abiertamente, sin que él la mirara. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con su ex esposo? ¿Es que acaso...? No, Severus no era de esa forma.

Terminó por recostarse en la recámara principal. Estaba exhausto y allí se quedó. Tonks inspiró con fuerza y se sentó en la cama. Quería saber el repentino cambio, en su comportamiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Me gusta esta cama- dijo Severus y ella asintió en silencio.

- ¿Enserio, deseas vivir conmigo?

- ¿Ves algún problema en ello? Tú me has invitado

- Lo sé, es solo que pensé que...- suspiró, cuando Severus se levantaba la manga de su camisa y dejaba expuesta aquella herida que le dolía tanto. Se silenció de inmediato y lo miró- ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

- Solamente tráeme un calmante. Y deja de ponerte nerviosa mujer- le dijo- no me voy a morir. O al menos, no tan rápido.

Tonks asintió en silencio y bajó las escaleras por un poco de agua y un calmante. Mientras estaba allí, meditaba con mucha calma. Severus estaba en su casa otra vez y parecía que no le importaba. Parecía que no sentía aversión hacia ella. Se sentía feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa. ¿Por qué?

Subió las escaleras y suspiró, al notar que ya se había dormido, antes de que pudiera hablarle siquiera. Colocó lo que había buscado, en la mesilla de noche y con una sonrisa suave, se recostó a su lado.

Se había quedado dormida, cuando sintió una curiosa caricia. Ladeó la cabeza, adormilada y observó lo que sucedía.

Severus Snape la rodeaba con sus brazos y apegaba su cuerpo al suyo. No sabía si estaba soñando con alguien, pero eso le gustaba. Hacía tanto que no dormía de esa forma.

Pues al amanecer, Severus nunca lo notó. Pero lo siguiente que pasó, fue una emocionada Tonks, que llamaba a su hija para informarle las buenas nuevas. Sonreía con mucha felicidad.

- ¡Tu padre me ha abrazado! Claro, estaba dormido...¡Pero funciona para mí!

- Fantástico, madre- dijo ella, mientras Draco la abrazaba también- Es fantástico vivir juntos...


	28. Chapter 28

Una sorpresa antes de la boda

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras Narcisa explicaba que Draco necesitaba una fiesta de solteros. Sucedía que Draco, no tenía muchos amigos. En realidad, no tenía casi amigos. Se dedicaba mucho a su trabajo y no estaba congraciado con hacer amistades. No los necesitaba. Según él.

- Bueno, al menos podrías hacer una despedida de soltero.

- Sé como me gustaría- dijo, mirando a Hermione. Ella suspiró y se preguntó si era lo que estaba pensando. Narcisa también lo pensó y negó con la cabeza, de pie, junto a la escalera.

- No, Draco. No seas obtuso- se quejó- No pienses solo en eso.

- Bueno...Pensaba en una cena y...

- Mentiroso- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Pansy asintió en silencio y con otra sonrisa, caminó hacia Hermione. Las mujeres tenían de qué hablar.

- Nosotras sí haremos despedida- susurró Ginny, para que Draco no pudiera oírle. Hermione inspiró y dudó del asunto.

- ¿Estará bien?

- ¡Oh vamos, vas a casarte! Al menos puedes divertirte por última vez- mencionó Ginny y Narcisa, estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras charlaban, Severus y Tonks, preparaban los arreglos de la boda. Eran los padres de la novia, pero Draco iba a colaborar con los gastos. Severus escuchaba a Tonks, mientras ella enumeraba lo que ellos iban a contribuír. Estaba fastidiado, mirándola con su quijada, apoyada en una mano. Estaba sentado en la cama de una de las habitaciones, mientras su ex esposa divagaba por toda la habitación. Al mirarla caminar por más de veinte minutos, se exasperó.

- ¡Me tienes mareado, mujer!- se quejó y ella se detuvo con una sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre él, quién retrocedió ligeramente.

- Pues, como padre, tienes que estar pendiente de los deseos de tu hija. Ella quiere un hermoso vestido de novia. No muy estrafalario, solo elegante y hermoso.

- Se lo compraré si eso quiere...

- ¡Muy bien! Una actividad de padre e hija, que podrán disfrutar. Aunque mirar el vestido antes de la boda.

- Esa es una trivialidad que se aplica al novio. Ciertamente mundano y...- no continuó hablando, Tonks plantaba un beso en sus labios- Y...No hagas semejante cosa por que...- dijo, pero Tonks volvió a acallar su voz- Comenzaré a enfadarme Nymphadora y...- Lo había intentando de nuevo.

- Te amo tanto, Severus...- susurró la mujer, empujándolo en la cama.

- ¡Será mejor que te controles o...!

- ¿Qué?

No dijo nada, la mujer se le abalanzaba y lo llenaba de besos. Una de las razones por las que habían terminado en malos términos, era por que ella sentía mucho. Sin embargo hasta ese instante, estaba comenzando a considerar, lo que importaba más. Las trivialidades se estaban perdiendo. Bien, Severus Snape también tenía un corazón y un deseo de amar. Que fuese correspondido, ya significaba otro detalle, pero ya dejaba de irritarle en sobremanera, la actitud de su ex esposa. Ella sonrió y con un suspiro, lo contempló en la cama. tenía sus largos y brillantes cabellos, alrededor de su cara, mientras Severus la contemplaba.

- Se casa nuestra hija, Severus. ¿Y nosotros, qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Cómo que "Qué vamos a hacer"? Nada...

- ¿Nada? Estaremos solos en casa- Severus frunció el ceño, pero ella continuó hablando- Y no sé tu, pero me encantaba mi vida marital. Bueno, me es claro que tú la odiabas, puesto que me dejaste- dijo ella, levantándose y sentándose en la cama.

¿Por qué intentaba revivir algo, que de por sí vivía muerto? Severus inspiró y se sentó en la cama, trabajosamente. ¡Vaya mujer loca! La contempló en silencio y meditó. Sí, cuando la dejó, había usado malas palabras. Pero no sabía con exactitud, si eso pensaba de ella.

_"¡Eres desquiciante!" "Me desagradas y quiero que te vayas para siempre"_ Con eso la forzó a mudarse a Italia y nunca supo algo más de ella. Solo, que tenía contacto con su hija.

- Realmente- dijo, pero no sabía cómo comenzar. Él no era el rey de las disculpas y odiaba disculparse. Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y algo sin sentido aparente. Nymphadora suspiró y contempló sus manos. Hacía una enorme presión en sus muslos, mientras pensaba. ¡Claro que la odiaba!- Exageré- dijo y ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo- Creo que debería pedirte una disculpa.

No necesitó más que eso. Ya sabía lo que le costaba a él, disculparse. Suspiró y asintió en silencio. Nymphadora inspiró y se levantó de la cama, mientras Snape la seguía con la mirada.

- Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte- dijo y esbozó una sonrisa a medias- creo que me sobrepasé.

- Nymphadora...- suspiró el hombre y ella, lo miró con otra sonrisa. Severus exhaló y la contempló con mucho detenimiento- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- ¿Qué deseo?- preguntó ella con confusión y Snape asintió.

- Sí, ¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo y ella, negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, realmente. Me hace feliz que estés en casa, pero si eso no es lo que quieres, no tiene ningún sentido que...

- Eso es lo que quiero- concluyó Snape- Pero me es imposible complacerte, si no sé qué es lo que quieres- dijo y Tonks creyó que estaba loca. ¿De qué estaba hablando su ex esposo? ¿Complacer un pedido suyo? Si él la odiaba, él la detestaba y la quería muy lejos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Severus?

- ¿Qué es lo que anhelas, Nymphadora? ¿ Qué anhelas conmigo?- dijo y ella supuso, que le costaba hablar de eso.

- No mucho. Simplemente te he extrañado, te he necesitado. Pero entendí, que preferías tener tu espacio. Y es hasta mejor por que...

- No- dijo y ella se heló enteramente- Lamento, si te he ofendido- confesó- Creo que fui severo..

- Severus, no tienes por qué...

- Sí, tengo qué.

Ella asintió, suspirando y se sentó en la cama. Severus ladeó la cabeza y negó lentamente. Estaba diciendo algo, que jamás pensó decir Y a la mujer que jamás pensó contarle. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se estaba enloqueciendo o algo por el estilo. Seguramente, gracias a su familia.

- Severus...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Si yo te pidiera, que lo que quiero es que nos casemos de nuevo. ¿Qué me dirías?

- ¿Quieres casarte?

- Preguntaste, qué anhelaba de ti...

- Entonces, quieres casarte- dijo, como si hiciera memoria.

- Sí. Al menos yo, no he dejado de amarte- dijo, sonrojada. Nerviosa. Severus meditó y la contempló en silencio, por un instante.

- Si tanto quieres casarte- ya ella sabía cuándo iba a asentir sus pedidos. Comenzaban así, por ejemplo- Supongo que Hermione necesitará, a sus padres. Aunque está mal que lo diga, puesto que...

No dijo nada más, Nymphadora ya se había abalanzado sobre él con mucha felicidad. Severus la contempló, mientras ella estaba sentada en la cama. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Severus simplemente se quedó allí, sin decir nada. Bien ella era muy sentimental, ya lo había mencionado y pensado.

- Siento que haces todo esto por una razón que no es ser feliz- le dijo y miró al suelo- lamento si te he presionado para que...

- Nymphadora cállate o se me irán los deseos, en un dos por tres- fue lo que dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica y la mujer, asintió en silencio- Bien, ¿Por qué no le das la noticia a tu hija?

La mujer se levantó con una sonrisa y él se quedó allí, preguntándose si era necesario todo lo que estaba haciendo. Para cuando Hermione escuchaba la noticia, no podía creerlo. Estaba muy feliz, por la reconciliación de sus padres. Draco sonrió, cuando ella sonreía. Su madre también estaba feliz por Nymphadora Tonks. Severus salió de la habitación, imaginándose que su hija también le brincaría encima, para demostrarle el amor que sentía.

Pero simplemente fue un abrazo muy calmado, aunque bueno las lágrimas nunca faltaban. Suspiró con mucha felicidad.

- Gracias papá...El mejor regalo de bodas que puedes darme, es este- dijo en un susurro y él, asintió sin decirle mayor cosa. Mientras estaba allí parado, abrazando a su hija o siendo abrazado, el teléfono de Draco sonó. Parecía urgente puesto que llamaban a cada instante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó y escuchó con atención- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?- preguntó su madre, mirando su rostro de preocupación.

- Pero mi padre no puede...Él no puede demandarme, voy a casarme muy pronto.

- ¿Demandarte?- preguntó Hermione y él, alzó una mano para que esperara.

- ¿Cuáles son los cargos? ¿Destrucción de propiedad privada y...? ¿Yo ignorando deudas? Le estoy pagando.

Pues, Hermione supuso que iba a ser una semana muy larga. la boda y la demanda. La unión de sus padres. Se complicaba el asunto, de una forma tal que daba algo de miedo. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar?


	29. Chapter 29

Bueno, este fic ha llegado a su fin. En realidad le faltan dos capítulos, pero los convertí en uno. Muchas gracias a todos a quienes leyeron y se tomaron su molestia de dejarme comentarios. Lamento si no los contesté y muchas gracias también a los favoritos. Fueron de gran ayuda en este proceso.

Sin más, los dejo con el final de esto y espero les guste. Saludos y nos veremos por allí, seguramente.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Una historia termina al comenzar la otra

* * *

Draco Malfoy, caminaba por un nuevo tribunal. Su padre estaba al fondo y su madre estaba a un lado de sus pasos. Tenían que terminar con el asunto, antes de que se volviera incómodo. El abogado de su padre, Sirius Black, emergió de una habitación, junto al juez. Hermione simplemente estaba sentada junto a los testigos. ¿Podría terminar mal, aquello? Seguramente. Su padre Era un hombre con mucho poder y mucho dinero.

Draco estaba en problemas. Narcisa Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy, se miraron por medio del estrado. Ambos parecían estar disgustados, incluso el mismo Draco, quién apenas miraba a su padre. No podía concebir, el daño que le había hecho a su familia. El temor al que los había sometido, con sus acosos por dinero. Narcisa se levantó del asiento y su padre, se sorprendió de verla caminar.

- Entonces, has mejorado. Ya hasta caminas.

- Por fortuna, aún me quedan vidas- se quejó Narcisa y Draco notó que sostenía con fuerza, aquel bastón que le era su tercera pierna. Su ayuda.

- Y veo que a ti también te quedan vidas, Draco- musitó Lucius- Si tan solo me pagaras debidamente, no tendríamos que llegar a esto.

- ¡Ni siquiera nos das un plazo aceptable! Solo quieres tu dinero. Ya ya... Ni siquiera te importa si...

- Mantengo mis cuentas claras. No cuentas con la familia- fue lo que dijo el hombre, mientras se alejaba junto a su abogado. Draco quiso entrar, pero su madre lo detuvo a tiempo. Hermione temía que simplemente lo golpeara o intentara una estupidez. Su prometido a veces, era un poco impulsivo.

- ¿Por qué simplemente, no va preso?- preguntó Snape, junto a Nymphadora. Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo miró con gesto de soslayo.

- No es tan fácil, papá. Primero tienen que llegar a una especie de acuerdo y luego, la sentencia.

- Pero ¿Culparían a Draco por...?- preguntó Tonks, preocupada. Hermione esperaba que no.

- Los últimos recibos de mi cliente- dijo Harry, mirando al abogado Sirius Black- si lo desean, pueden revisarlo.

- Eso no cuenta- se quejó Lucius. Los cuatro últimos, dejó de pagarlos.

- ¡No es cierto!- se quejó Draco- La clínica envió los cuatro recibos. Los descuentan por que yo les pedí el permiso correspondiente. Lo demás, es la póliza de mi madre.

- ¿Póliza? Draco ¿de qué hablas?

- Soy yo quién paga tus deudas, no ese infeliz. Él te hizo creer eso.

Narcisa se mantuvo en su lugar, pasmada ante aquel hecho. Sentía que estaba atada a él, solo por todo lo que costeaba para ella, pero en realidad era su hijo. El juez Remus, suspiró y analizó la respuesta. Sirius en cambio, se acercó al abogado Harry y le otorgó cuatro papeles. Draco desconocía de qué se trataban y Hermione, temía que fuese su sentencia final.

- Los recibos que nunca llegaron...

- Parece que son originales.

- ¡Claro que son originales!- gritó Lucius- ¿Para qué tendría copias falsas, que me llevarían a un juicio?

Él los había enviado cada uno, sin descuidarse. ¿Por qué no estaban en las manos de su padre? ¿Alguien pudo haberlos tomado? Estaba en problemas si no podía demostrar que los había enviado al contador de su padre. Mientras pensaba, Harry tuvo que admitir que eran verdaderos.

- Creo que está en lo cierto con esto, Draco- le dijo con voz suave y el joven no podía entenderlo.

- ¡Los envié todos! El del auto, el de la casa de veraneo. Todos llegaron a mis manos y todos los pagué y envié las letras, los certificados y copias...

- Entonces alguien...

Draco suspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia Pansy, que estaba detrás de él. Ella era casi como su secretaria en esos términos, al igual que Luna...Pero...Ella no podría hacer algo como... ¿O sí?

- Luna...Seguramente me tendió una especie de trampa en el momento, en el que estaba con ese infeliz.

- Pero no habría forma de demostrarlo. Quizá los quemó o simplemente los extravió apropósito. No podríamos sacarle una confesión directa y de hacerlo, sería nuestra palabra contra la de tu padre.

- ¿Qué se hace en estos casos?

- No se te perdonará la deuda y es probable que tu padre, pueda poner los plazos y la cantidad que considere pertinente.

- ¿Entonces le pagaremos toda la vida, por cosas que nunca utilizamos?

Harry quiso decir algo, pero simplemente suspiró. Mientras miraba a Draco, el juez Remus, pidió un receso para una audiencia con cada abogado. Harry tenía que resolverlo de una forma u otra.

- Llamaré a Ronald. Seguramente podría encontrar a la señorita Lovegood y podremos preguntárselo.

Draco asintió en silencio y caminó hacia Hermione, que estaba parada ya al pie de las escaleras, esperándolo. Tenía miedo de que todo terminara en malos términos. Narcisa sostenía a la pequeña Elise y miraba a Lucius con resentimiento. Ella era su esposa y él, su hijo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mezquino? Sintió que derramaría lágrimas, pero no se las merecía. Nunca las merecería.

- ¿Mi ex novio? ¿¡Crees que tenga que ver!

- No estoy seguro, pero espero que todo se resuelva o no podremos...

- Ya lo sé. Me preparo mentalmente, para ese momento.

Mientras estaban allí, Ronald Weasley, recibía una llamada muy importante. Le confesó a su hermana, lo que estaba sucediendo y ella soltó un gemido de preocupación. Debían hablar con Luna.

- Déjamela a mí, yo sé como resolverlo- dijo Ginny y Ronald, no tuvo más opción que asentir.

Draco supuso, que la situación iba a ponerse álgida. Su padre tenía todas las de ganar y simplemente, iba a tener que ofrecerle una enorme suma de dinero que por lo demás, no tenía. Ni siquiera reuniendo el fondo de su madre.

_Su padre era un hombre mezquino e inconsciente_.

- Bien, continuemos entonces con el juicio en contra del señor Draco Malfoy, por deudas contraídas con su padre, el señor Lucius Malfoy. Hasta ahora se han declarado treinta y seis pagos sucesivos, en su tiempo. Sin embargo se ha evidenciado que faltan cuatro pagos, que el señor ha declarado en mora. Procedemos a continuar con las declaraciones.

Bien, estaba perdido. No tenía forma de demostrarlo y aquellos cuatro pagos, eran una suma importante de dinero, que podía haberse perdido para siempre. ¿Por qué demonios le sucedían cosas como esas?

- Creo su señoría, que necesitamos un...- dijo Harry, pero un sonido lo silenció. La puerta del lugar se abrió con suavidad y lentamente, Luna Lovegood bajó las escaleras hacia el estrado. Eso había sido rápido.

- ¿A qué se debe la interrupción a este juicio, abogado Weasley?

- Creo que tengo algo que les puede servir.

Draco escuchó lo que alegaba la joven. En uno de sus encuentros, le había brindado información a Blaise sobre la afinidad de Draco con su padre y sus problemas. Por ello, los habían encontrado en esa casa de verano. Aún así, Lucius Malfoy no consentía semejante declaración. Quería respuestas, no palabras. Luna aseguró que las letras se habían perdido, pero que ella podía incluso hacerse cargo de aquellos pagos, por haberlos tomado.

Harry se negó. ¿De dónde iba a conseguir tanto dinero? Sirius Black y Harry, tenían que llegar a un acuerdo efectivo.

- Por medio de este juicio, se declara que el joven Draco Malfoy, deberá terminar de saldar sus deudas con su padre- Draco soltó un quejido y golpeó la mesa con su puño- más sin embargo, dados los sucesos recientes, se alargará el plazo de pago por otros cuatro meses, mientras el susodicho encuentra una forma viable de pago.

Hermione sonrió con mucha felicidad y Harry Potter, también. Sirius Black y él, llegaron al acuerdo del "no hostigamiento del cliente", mientras cancelaba la deuda. Por primera vez, todo estaba en orden, excepto una cosa.

Ya no existiría el dinero para la boda. Pero de todas formas, eso no tenía mucha relevancia para ella. Estaba feliz con su novio, libre de todo tipo de culpa.

- Lo siento, Draco. Creo que arruiné tu vida- dijo Luna y él, la contempló por un instante.

- Ya no tiene solución aparente, más que tú rehagas la tuya y trates de ser feliz- sonrió él. ¿Para qué molestarse ya? Ella suspiró en asentimiento.

- Bueno, al menos podremos estar en paz- dijo Tonks, pero Narcisa no parecía feliz.

- Lo amaba, pero no puedo entender cómo se ha convertido en eso que es ahora...- musitó y Draco sonrió a medias.

- El poder del dinero. Cuando el poder del amor supere al amor por el poder, el mundo conocerá la paz. dijo cierto sabio- mencionó Pansy y él, no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Días más tarde, la boda se acercaba, pero los consumos estaban reducidos. Draco seguía guardando sus finanzas para el pago de la deuda con su padre y Hermione quería colaborar.

- Trabajaré lo más que pueda. Lo prometo...

- No, Hermione. Esto es algo entre mi padre y yo.

- ¡Pero seré tu esposa y tengo que ayudarte!

- No quiero consentir algo como eso- se quejó Draco, mirando los estados de cuenta de aquella semana. Tendrían que sacrificar muchas cosas.

Esa misma tarde, Severus Snape tenía algo que quería mostrarle a su hija. Hermione asintió en encontrarse con él, en casa de su madre. Vivía ilusionada con el hecho de que ambos estuviesen juntos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme, papá?

- ¿Es que no puedes esperarte? Ya te pareces a tu madre- se quejó el hombre- Muy bien, míralo y nada de emocionarse demasiado.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y esperó en el salón. Severus regresó y se sentó a su lado, con una fotografía. Ella suspiró y la miró. Era un hermoso vestido de novia. Sonrió nuevamente y miró a su padre.

- Creo que está a lo justo, para ti- mencionó- podríamos ir a buscarlo, ya que tu madre insiste en qu debemos hacer más cosas juntos que...- No había terminado de hablar, cuando Hermione lo abrazaba con mucha felicidad- nos conectarán...

Pues padre e hija, estaban en una tienda de vestidos de novia. Hermione amaba el vestido y como lucía sobre su cuerpo. Severus simplemente la miraba, sentado en una esquina. Supuso que era tiempo de mujeres y necesitaban mucho de él.

- ¿No te gusta, papá?

- Sí. Tu madre me hizo escogerlo y después de mirar por muchas horas, creo que es el justo para ti.

- Cuánta razón tienes. ¿No te parezco gorda?

- ¿Gorda? Tu madre preguntaba eso constantemente y una cosa que aprendes, es que no debes decir "Sí, deberías rebajar un poco"

- Papá...No...

- No estás gorda. Y apresúrate...

- Necesito tiempo con mi vestido. Al menos será lo único con lo que tendré tiempo, puesto que Draco tendrá que trabajar y trabajar, para pagarle a su padre.

- Eso es mejor. Así no llenarán el hogar de niños y...

- ¡Papá! ¡basta!

Al regresar a casa, Hermione observó una curiosa reunión. Tonks y Narcisa estaban charlando y tomando el té. Mientras sonreía y saludaba a las mujeres presentes, Severus se vio abordado por Nymphadora.

- Cariño...Tengo una especie de idea, que podría salvar el matrimonio de nuestra hija.

- Temeré preguntar qué es...

- ¿Qué tal si vendemos el apartamento y nos mudamos a Italia?

- ¿Qué demonios...?

- Sí. El apartamento seguro vale lo suficiente. El regalo de bodas...

- ¿Hablas...? ¡El vestido..!

- No, eso no es un regalo de bodas. Cariño, necesitan más que eso- dijo ella, mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura- Tú y yo, podríamos casarnos también. Quizá en italia o quizá aquí.

Severus inspiró, mientras Tonks insistía. Meditó. ¿Cómo podrían vender un apartamento a tiempo? Eso tomaba meses, mientras el comprador miraba el inmueble y lo aprobaba o no.

- Eso tomará meses.

- Creo que no, por que ya tengo el comprador ideal...

Su ex esposo quiso hablar, pero la mujer había dejado un dedo en sus labios. negó con la cabeza y antes de separarse, le susurró algo al oído.

- Es una sorpresa, mi amor...

Pues la boda se acercaba y Hermione pensaba en cómo hacerla menos costosa, junto a Minerva McGonagall y a Ginny Weasley. Quitar algunas cosas y hacerla sencilla, nadie iba a morir por eso.

- Creo que los centros de mesas, son algo exagerados- dijo la joven pelirroja y Hermione, asintió en silencio. Minerva tachaba de su lista, todo lo que debían quitar. Desde la cocina, Draco odiaba ver aquella situación. La boda quizá soñada, se iba por el caño del bolsillo de su padre.

Meditándolo, llegó una carta a su puerta. En realidad, se deslizó bajo su puerta. Draco caminó hacia la misma y se inclinó para tomarla. Leyó el remitente y notó que era de los padres de Hermione.

- Hermione, hay una carta para ti.

Hermione se levantó y tomó la carta. Bien, sus padres escribían. Seguramente querían saber como estaba todo y los arreglos. Mientras leía, un cheque se desprendió de la carta y Draco lo tomó.

Leyó la suma y miró a Hermione con sorpresa. Ella continuó leyendo y también se sorprendió.

Sus padres habían vendido su casa, para costear la boda y luego, se mudarían a Italia. ¿Acaso no estaba pareciendo mucho cuento de hada, para ser real? Hermione miró a Draco, que miraba el cheque. Sí, lo era.

- Eso ayudará, cierto. ¿No sientes a veces, que vives dentro de una especie de historia?

- De vez en cuando, pero hasta los momentos, no me ha afectado mucho- dijo el joven, colocando el cheque sobre la mesa y junto a las otras mujeres. Ellas sonrieron al verlo- De hecho, es hasta preferible que la vida real.

Pues la boda continuó su curso. Mientras Hermione terminaba los preparativos, no pudo evitar pensar en su hija y en su padre. ¿Qué podría estarle sucediendo a quién una vez, lo fue todo para ella? Seguramente estaba pensando en otra forma de destrozar su vida.

_Seguramente, puesto que él no servía para otra cosa_.

- Pequeña bebita, hermosa- sonrió ella, mientras la alzaba entre sus brazos- Te encantará tu nuevo papá, es tan amable y preocupado...Te enamorarás de él y luego, no querrás dejarlo. ¡Qué te lo digo yo, cariño mío! Apropósito...¿Cuándo dirás mamá? Me muero por oírtelo decir.

En la soledad, Blaise pensaba lo mismo. Pensaba en su ex novia y su hija. Bien, la vida le había puesto muchas oportunidades para redimirse, pero él no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. Él simplemente quería proteger lo que le pertenecía y ese maldito doctor, se lo arrebató como si nada.

Por una simple consulta médica. Por unos simples golpes.

- Muévete- le espetó uno de los carcelarios- es hora de las visitas.

Visitas, seguramente ella estaba allí, arrepentida. Caminó junto a los demás presidiarios y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. La realidad era, que esperó y esperó, pero nadie se presentó.

_Nadie_...

Botellas de champaña se abrían y copas sonaban, el día anterior a la boda. Harry servía dos enormes copas de champaña a los futuros esposos. A los cuatro. Draco suspiró, mientras su futura esposa, jugaba con la pequeña Elise.

- Deberías darle un poco de champaña...- dijo Tonks- cuando eras pequeña, me pedías muchas cosas y yo solo mojaba mi dedo en lo que fuera y te dejaba probar. Si no te gustaba, simplemente tratabas de apartar mi mano.

- ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso?- preguntó Snape con sorpresa- de todas formas, noté como Hermione se ahogaba con unos caramelos que irresponsablemente, dejaste cerca de su cuna.

- Bueno bueno...Admito que fue mala idea...Pero ella quería tanto...

- A veces hay que mimarlos un poco- musitó Narcisa con una sonrisa- Y Draco hará eso. ¿No es cierto, Draco?

- Mimar bebés, apuntado- dijo y Hermione rió, depositando un beso en su frente.

- Al menos todo esto se terminó- indicó Ron, junto a su hermana- en mi vida había visto, situaciones tan complicadas. Vidas tan difíciles y formas mágicas, para resolverse.

- Cierto- comentó Pansy- Ha sido lo más inesperado que he vivido. ¡Draco, debería casarme contigo, para tener emoción en mi vida!

- ¡No!- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Él es mío nada más. Ah y de Elise...

Pues, campanas y arroces, junto a flores, saltaban en una pequeña capilla. Los presentes observaban a las dos parejas que entraban, para casarse. Tanto Hermione , como Tonks. Ginny corría de un lado al otro, como dama de honor. Ajustando su vestido, sus zapatos, preparando a los invitados. En cuanto a Severus y a Tonks, bien, lo había convencido de llevar a cabo esa cursilería. Draco sonrió, al mirar a su casi esposa, mientras entraba de la mano de su padre.

- Esto es deprimente- mencionó Severus en cuanto su ex esposa, estaba en el altar, esperándolo.

- Bueno, ya que soy divorciada no puedo casarme por la iglesia, pero quería hacerlo aunque fuese de forma ficticia.

- Mujeres...- se quejó Snape, nuevamente.

- Estás hermosa, con ese vestido...- suspiró Draco, cuando Hermione se detuvo a un lado de él.

- Gracias. Lo escogió mi padre. ¿Verdad que tiene un buen gusto para eso?- dijo en un susurro y él asintió.

La boda pese a los tropiezos, había sido fantástica. O bueno, eso estaba en la boca de Hermione, en sus palabras. Estaba muy feliz, mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su esposo. Igualmente, así se sentía Tonks, quién ya se había casado una vez más junto a ellos, por el civil.

- Están felices- le dijo a Snape y él, hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Deberían. Si no, ¿Para qué se casan?- Tonks sonrió, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras Severus bebía champaña.

- Eres especial, yo siempre lo he dicho.

- Creo que se terminó, Draco- suspiró Hermione, a su lado, en la recepción de bodas.- Al final, se terminó.

- No, creo que aún nos queda algo por hacer. Yo tengo que recibir mi despedida de soltero y mi noche de bodas. Además de la luna de miel. Multiplicando esto, creo que serán unas buenas noches juntos.

- ¿Por qué siempre piensas en eso?

- No siempre, pero soy ginecólogo. A veces...

- Cállate.

- ¿Lista para una revisión de último minuto?- le dijo, mientras Hermione sostenía su mano, sobre la mesa. Pero Draco insitía en otra cosa.

- Terminaré dándote el primer golpe, de nuestro matrimonio.

- Era una sugerencia. Puedes darme una opinión.

- Yo quisiera pero...- intentó decir, pero Draco acalló su voz con un beso.

- Listo. "Quisiera", me vale- sonrió y ella suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Meses más tarde, la pequeña Elise ya poseía sus dos años de edad. Draco y Hermione, planificaban un viaje de luna de miel, puesto que habían trabajado tanto que no habían podido viajar.

- ¡Mamá! Ma ma má...

- Dime cariño...¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione, mientras preparaba el desayuno- Estoy cocinando mi amor, pero cuando termine...¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Por qué no llamas a papá, mi amor?

- Ma ma má...

- No, piensas en mí cuando lov es a él. Piensas en mí cuando me ves a mí...Tendré que resolver eso.

- Oye, Hermione- dijo Draco, mientras bajaba las escaleras de su nuevo hogar. Una casa con un pequeño jardín, donde su hija adoraba revolcarse de vez en cuando. Tocar el césped, con sus pequeños piecesitos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Otra misteriosa carta de tus padres, que tiene tres pasajes. Dice "Italia-Londres" Y están desprotegidos...Creo que no nos hará mal, que practiques tu arte culinario con pastas y pizzas.

- Eres un tonto- sonrió ella, mientras Draco la abrazaba- pero creo que un poco de aire Italiano, no nos hará mal.

- Aunque debo confesar, que tu padre me pone nervioso. ¿Seguirán juntos?

- Mi padre no suele romper promesas. Quizá peleén un poco, pero creo que estarán juntos por largo tiempo.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Bueno, quizá...Si te haces cargo de tu hija.

- No es mía mía tampoco- sonrió él y ella lo miró de mala gana- solo bromeo Hermione. ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte hermosa, para este pequeño viaje que nos han regalado?

- Comienzo a sospechar, que mi madre y tú, tienen muchas cosas en común que me desconciertan.

Mientras estaba a punto de recibir la libertad, por haber cumplido sentencia, Blaise Zabinni, miraba los titulares viejos, de la prensa. La reseña de que su novia y el dorctor se casaban, no tardó en saltar ante sus ojos. Bien, quizá había perdido a su "novia", pero de todas formas, aún podía rehacer su vida.

Por que si bien, el amor no entraba por las piernas, había otras situaciones y cosas, que sí entraban y no necesitaba sentir amor por ellas, para lograrlo.

Ese día iba a salir y esperaba que ellos estuvieran muy felices. ¿Y por qué lo esperaba? Bueno, por motivos personales.


	30. Chapter 30

No sé por qué, pero soñé con esto y qué mejor que ponérselo a este fan fic ya acabado. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

La vida

* * *

Hermione suspiraba, mientras miraba a su pequeña hija. Daba golpes en la mesa, mientras le ponía tacos con figuras de colores. Draco la miró con una sonrisa y su esposa le explicaba las formas y los colores. Su hija aplaudía, chocando las figuras, unas con otras.

Draco suspiraba, mirándola jugar. Lanzó los bloques al suelo y deseaba que su madre la soltara para ir tras ellos.

Caminaba torpemente, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Hermione la sentó en el suelo, mientras ella tomaba las figuras y las miraba con felicidad. Draco aprovechó ese momento, para sentarse junto a ella y mirarla. Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió, mostrándole las figuras.

- Esto es un círculo- dijo Draco- y este, un cuadrado rojo.

Hermione, estaba embarazada nuevamente. Mayor era su alegría que Eliane, tuviera un hermanita y que fuese el hijo de Draco. Por supuesto, Hermione deseaba más que nada, ofrecerle un hijo.

Y estaba bien. Dos hijos, estaba bastante bien.

- Creo que me voy a trabajar, mi amor- dijo Draco y miró a la pequeña que continuaba intentando introducir las figuras en sus espacios correspondientes- que ya las dos están entretenidas.

Hermione suspiró, mirándola y sonrió. Draco depositó un beso pequeño en sus labios y en la frente de su hija.

- ¿Te despides de papá? ¿Cómo nos despedimos de la gente? ¿Cómo decimos adiós?

Ella rió, cuando Eliane alzaba las manos y las movía. Draco suspiró, levantándola del suelo. Eliane rió y se movió entre sus brazos.

- Ah, te encanta papá. Igual a mí me encanta, es un papá espectacular. Y a tu hermanita también le encantará.

Luego de irse, Draco recordó que los padres de Hermione, estarían de visita. Con una inspiración suave, supuso que tenía que recogerlos en el aereopuerto. Nymphadora tenía nuevas noticias, que contarle a su hija.

Se oía feliz por el teléfono.

A la hora del almuerzo, fue por ellos. Al verla bien, notó la sorpresa de la que hablaba. Nymphadora, estaba embarazada. Hermione tendría una hermana. Cosa muy extraña, para su edad, pero estaba embarazada.

- Entonces... Está embarazada.

- Sí, ocho meses y contando. Severus y yo...

Snape la miró en silencio, mientras la mujer suspiraba. Negó con la cabeza y colocó sus manos sobre su hombro.

- ¿Se han divorciado?

- No. Severus y yo, nos casamos de nuevo- le dijo ella, sonriente y Draco asintió en silencio- Por civil. Vendimos el apartamento en Italia y nos mudaremos a Londres. No tengo salud para viajar tanto.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el joven y ella asintió en silencio.

- Estoy enferma, tengo que cuidar a mi bebé.

- ¿Enferma?

- Es un parto riesgoso- dijo ella, ligeramente alicaída. Severus mantuvo sus manos firmes, sobre sus hombros. En poco tiempo, Nymphadora se había echado a llorar en silencio. Por lo que Draco pudo notar, Severus parecía muy protector con ella. Qué distinto.

- Podría morirme yo o la pequeña- le dijo y Draco parpadeó sorprendido.

Hermione también reaccionó de esa forma. No podía perderlo, estaba en contra del aborto, pero no quería perder a su madre.

- Papá...

- Lo sé, pero tu madre necesita descanso. Ha estado muy preocupada. Creo que tú podrás animarla. Ayúdala.

No discutió el mensaje. Su madre estaba en la habitación de huéspedes que Draco estaba acondicionando. Se dejó caer cuidadosamente y suspiró. Hermione se sentó a su lado, acariciando su vientre.

- Mamá, ambas estamos embarazadas. Ambas tenemos que calmarnos.

- Lo sé hija, pero esto no es lo mismo. Severus... No quería que se preocupara por mí y eso he conseguido.

_El amor no entraba por las piernas y quizá, no saldría tampoco de ellas._

- Papá te ama, lo sé y te amará aunque ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir.

- No quisiera perder a esta bebé. En realidad, tú ya tienes tu vida hecha. Me encantaría volver a empezar, formar una familia otra vez. Aunque ya esté muy adulta para eso.

- Bueno, nunca se es viejo para ser madre si es lo que se desea. mírame, yo tendré una hija también.

* * *

Blaise había salido libre y suspiraba, mirando el cielo despejado. Con una inspiración fuerte, ladeó la cabeza hacia una estación de autobuses. Quería hacer muchas cosas, pero lo que más deseaba, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Luego de un trayecto de dos horas, se bajó del autobús y miró a su alrededor. Creía saber dónde terminar.

Caminó por largo tiempo y terminó en el hospital. Al verlo, Pansy retrocedió ligeramente. ¿Qué hacía allí, nuevamente?

- ¡Llamaré a seguridad!

- No he venido... Quiero que me escuches y muy bien.

* * *

Hermione miró a su madre. Se había quedado dormida y su esposo había permanecido en la habitación, mirándola. Draco aseguraba que si se realizaba cuidadosamente, una cesárea no sería mayor complicación.

Él mismo se quedaría a asistirla, si lo necesitaba. Hermione aspiraba que eso ocurriera. No quería perder a su madre.

- Papá... ¿Has estado cuidando de mamá?

- Por supuesto- dijo Snape, autoritario- ¿Por qué tendría que descuidar a tu madre?

- Quiero saber si la amas, si se siente amada.

- Pues no sé si lo duda, pero sí. Si no la amara, no hubiese ocurrido todo esto en primer lugar.

Le dio la razón. Mientras pensaba, escuchó torpes pasos y miró a su hija. Se chupaba un dedo y los miraba.

- Oh, viniste a ver al abuelo. Ven a saludar al abuelo. ¡Shh! Abuela está dormida.

- No soy un anciano.

- No, pero eres su abuelo- dijo ella, levantándole del suelo y sentándola en sus piernas- y tienes que sostenerla. Yo ya no puedo.

La pequeña, miró a Snape por largo rato y se lanzó a su pecho, muy feliz. Hermione sonrió.

Su familia estaba muy bien, casi perfecta.

- Hermione, creo que Eliane necesita algo- dijo, levantándola de su regazo. Estaba húmeda.

- Lo siento, papá.

* * *

Blaise caminó rápidamente, por cada una de las cuadras que Pansy le había descrito. Con una sonrisa, se detuvo junto a la puerta y llamó con mucha paciencia. Hermione caminó hacia ella y la abrió con una sonrisa.

Que se apagó al instante.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!- chilló y retrocedió. Draco escuchó su gemido de sorpresa y caminó hacia la puerta. Se pasmó al verlo.

- Solamente quiero ver a Eliane. Es mi hija y no puedes negarlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- La chica me lo dijo. Pansy. Quiero ver a mi hija.

Hermione suspiró, mientras Elise caminaba hacia la puerta y sonreía. Blaise se inclinó para abrazarla, Hermione dudó y Draco se mantuvo allí, interponiéndose entre él y Hermione.

- Veo que la vida te trata bien- dijo, mirando su vientre- Hola, Eliane. Yo soy tu padre.

Trató de pensar cómo rayos había salido de prisión. La pequeña caminó hacia su madre, luego de que él la soltara. Blaise se levantó del suelo y los miró con un suspiro suave.

- Exigiré visitas y tiempo con ella. Fines de semana.

Eso no podía ser.

- Blaise...

- No me lo vas a negar. Si tú serás feliz, yo también lo seré junto a Eliane- le dijo y ella parpadeó.

- Ni siquiera te importaba.

- Pues ahora sí me importa. Es mi hija y me importa- confesó y Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia Draco.

Era el padre, tenía derecho. Blaise sonrió con fuerza, algo contrahecho y simplemente se fue. Hermione se había echado a llorar. Draco suspiró, abrazándola. Ella temía por su hija.

No quería perderla.

- Es tuya, las madres tienen prioridades y además, estás embarazada. No te la quitaría.

- Secuestrarla.

- Lo mataré con mis propias manos e incluso tu padre.

- Él no debe saberlo, eso sería terrible para mi madre. Saber que es su hija.

Hermione tenía razón.

* * *

Su esposa tendría una nueva bebé. Draco la llevó al hospital, para su cesárea e incluso llevó a su pequeña Eliane. Tenía que conocer a su hermanita, encariñarse con ella.

- Mira, mamá tendrá una hermanita para ti. Se llamará Mariane y será tan linda como tú. Las dos van a jugar juntas y compartirán sus juguetes. ¿Qué te parece?

- Ma... ¡Papá!

- Sí, mamá...

Hermione sonreía, mientras Eliane la miraba y colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre. Aquel día, todo estaba listo para comenzar la operación. Mientras miraba a su hija, Blaise también la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación cerrada.

Eso tenía que verlo.

* * *

- Estoy muy feliz por Hermione- dijo Nymphadora Tonks y Severus suspiró, asintiendo- seguro está muy feliz. Vamos a verla.

Al caminar, Nymphadora se topó con una presencia que no quería encontrar jamás en su vida.

Blaise Zabinni.

- He vuelto...

_He vuelto y a reclamar lo que me pertenece, de toda esta felicidad._


End file.
